The Memories of Christopher Perry
by JessieBee185
Summary: Piper is wondering why Chris is avoiding her so she and her sisters cast a spell that sends them into Chris's memories and secrets that he's kept inside for so long.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Piper is wondering why Chris is avoiding her so she and her sisters cast a spell which sends them and Leo into Chris's memories and secrets that he's kept inside for so long.

Disclaimer: No matter how i want to i don't own Charmed or any of its characters! sobs over keyboard

A/N Okay first chappie of the story is finished! Yipee! This took me so long to write because of school etc etc...Okay just to clear a few things up Hyde Schol Reunion never happened in the sense that Chris is still avoiding Piper and they don't know why. Spin City didn't happen either but Leo knows that Chris is his son and that he hates him because he was never there for him. Okay just clearing that up to avoid any confusion so now on with the story!

* * *

Chris sat watching the traffic rush by underneath him from his spot upon the Golden Gate Bridge. He remembered Leo telling him once that it was a great place to come to and think. Chris guessed he was right. He had so much to think about that he thought his head was going to burst. For one thing they were still nowhere near to finding out who turned Wyatt and now Piper was pregnant again. With him. The thought was so ubsurd. Here he was in the past fully grown at 22 years old and his mom had a mini version of him growing in her stomach. Every since Piper had found out she was pregnant with Chris he had been trying his best to avoid her. It wasn't because of something she had done, it was just that he couldn't stand the thought of getting close to her and losing her again.

Chris closed his eyes and felt spots of rain fall onto his face. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. It was well into December and the days were getting cold and colder. He opened his eyes. He liked been able to think up here but a lot of the time when he sat there thinking he started remembering. Remembering all the bad things in his life. Chris grimaced and shook his head. This wasn't a time for self-pity. He had to focus on saving Wyatt. Chris took one last look at the rushing traffic and orbed out.

Piper sighed as she watched Wyatt smear his breakfast all over his face and his baby-chair table. She eased herself out of her chair and picked up a cloth out of the sink. As she turned around to wipe Wyatt's face, she felt a kick in her stomach. She placed her spare hand over the growing bump. She gave a sad smile as she thought of Chris. He had been avoiding her for the past two weeks. She wondered what she had done in the future that had made him hate her so. Wyatt gave a loud gurgle of laughter and she was snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly wiped his face and lifted him out the baby chair. She put him in his playpen and switched on the television. Sitting down on the sofa she flicked through the channels. She heard the front door bang open and Paige's voice came called through the house.

"PIPER! PHOEBE! ANYONE HOME?"

"IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Piper called.

Paige stumbled in, laden down with carrier bags full of groceries.

"Hi! The supermarket was a nightmare! Everyone's panic shopping for Christmas!" she gasped out of breath.

"I thought you were at your temp job today" said Piper.

"Well I went there, spent half an hour trying to find a parking space, battled through the hordes of shoppers to find that the shop was closed!" Paige sank dejectedly beside Piper.

"Oh honey you'll get another job!" Piper smiled encouragingly rubbing Paige's shoulder.

"Maybe. I guess I'm just sick and tired of having different jobs all the time. I t would be nice just to get a proper job and settle down. I'm always feeling so drained nowadays." Paige yawned, proving her point. She stood up and went through to the kitchen to put the groceries away. Piper got up to go help.

"Um you haven't seen Chris lately have you?" she asked trying to sound casual as she put milk into the fridge.

Paige eyed her curiously.

"No why?"

"Just wondering" said Piper avoiding Paige's gaze.

"Piper!"

Piper lifted her head to look at Paige who raised her eyebrows. She sighed.

"It's just…he's avoiding me. And I can't keep thinking that it's something I did or something I'm going to do even" said Piper

"Maybe he just feels weird because you know that he's your son now. You're a brilliant mom Piper! There is no way it is anything that you've done….or are going to do! God I hate time travel!" said Paige wrapping her arms around her older sister.

"Mmmm…. I don't think it's that. I'm convinced it's got to do with something in the future. I just wish I could find out what!" exclaimed Piper.

Paige's brow burrowed in thought.

"Well maybe you can find out!"

Piper pulled away from her.

"What do you mean?"

Paige gave a big smile, grabbed Pipers hand and orbed them both to the attic.

"Cast a spell!" she exclaimed once they had reformed.

"What! I can't cast a spell! Personal gain!"

"Well not really because if you cast the spell and find out what you do wrong then you'll be able to understand better and then have a talk to Chris about it who will then feel much better because he doesn't have to keep it to himself!" Paige said quickly in one breath. "So you're really helping Chris, not yourself!"

Piper couldn't help but laugh at Paige. She had looked so funny trying to explain it so quickly. Then she stopped laughing.

"Do you mean like a truth spell?" Piper's stomach sunk at the thought. She didn't want to go through that again.

"No! Don't worry, from what you and Phoebe have told me that could be disastrous! No, we'll make up our own spell but we'll probably need the power of the three" said Paige.

Piper bit her lip and thought about it. On one hand she knew that it was wrong to go prying in Chris's business and even Paige knew that this spell was for personal gain but on the other hand she desperately wanted to know what she was going to do wrong so that she could prevent it and anyway, if it had something to do with her wasn't it her business too?

Piper looked into Paige's eyes. They were so full of determination. She nodded her head.

"Ok, lets do it!"

2 hours later

A large pile of scrunched up paper lay in a corner of the attic having already overflowed the bin. Paige sat cross legged on the wooden floor with a thinning pad of paper on her lap and a pen in her hand. Phoebe, who had came home when she heard of the plan sat staring into space and Piper stood at the Book of Shadows frustratedly flicking through the pages looking for something that might help.

"Ugh! This is hopeless!" moaned Paige as she threw the notepad onto the floor. She stood up and stretched her legs and arms.

Phoebe snapped out of her thoughts and yawned. Piper slammed the book shut and rested her forehead on the cover.

"What we need is a rest and inspiration!" said Phoebe.

"Lots and lots of inspiration" mumbled Piper.

"Maybe we should call Leo?" suggested Paige.

Phoebe looked over at Piper. She looked very interested in the book cover, staring intently at it and clutching it tightly. Phoebe sensed that she was feeling very reluctant.

"I don't think that's a-

Phoebe was cut off by Piper.

"No Phoebe it's okay. Leo might have a good idea on what to do and anyway, Chris is his son too. He'll probably want to know more about him as well" said Piper walking over from the book and sitting down beside Paige.

"Great! Ok then, LEO!" Paige called.

As soon as she called, orbs formed in the room and Leo appeared.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked looking worried.

"Oh nothing, we just need a spell to look into Chris's life before he came here" Piper said brightly, her teeth clenched.

"What?" asked Leo looking bewildered.

"Piper thinks that Chris is avoiding her so I suggested we do a spell to find out why because she thinks it's got something to do with what she does in the future" Paige explained.

Leo still looked slightly bewildered and opened his mouth to ask more but Paige cut him off.

"Look we don't have time for all these questions, all we need is for you to help us" she said firmly.

Leo closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay well you have to think about exactly what you want the spell to do and then try and make it fit together in a rhyme"

"Well we want to see the important moments in Chris's life that may have affected his relationships with people" said Phoebe.

"Most importantly me!" said Piper.

"And me" muttered Leo more to himself.

Phoebe looked at him sympathetically. They all knew that Chris had issues with Leo. He told him right to his face that he had never been there for him. It had broke Leo's heart that he hadn't been there for one of his sons.

Paige sat back down on the floor and picked up the notepad again. She had a look of deep concentration on her face and everyone else in the room stood in silence so as not to disturb her. Suddenly her face lit up and she started writing furiously on the pad of paper resting on her lap. She stood up triumphantly.

"I've got it!" she exclaimed.

"Let us see then!" said Piper taking the notepad from her. She and Phoebe stood together reading the spell Paige had written.

"This is really good Paige! I think it might just work!" said Phoebe.

"Why thank you!" said Paige with big smile.

"Okay then. Lets do this!" said Piper.

"Wait! Do you really think this is a good idea!" asked Leo, stricken.

"If this is the only way I'm going to find out then I am going to do this. He is my son and I want to be the best mom I can be. For his sake and mine." Piper said determinedly.

Leo nodded and took a step back. The sisters stood together with Piper in the middle holding the spell.

"We call upon the ancient power,

To take us to where we desire,

Important moments of Chris's past

Let us see, take us fast"

Suddenly bright orbs of light surrounded the sisters and Leo. Then they were gone and all that remained was the spell that fluttered softly to the ground.

Chris orbed into the foyer of the manor. He had got a lead on a demon that might have been after Wyatt and he wanted the sisters to vanquish it before it became a bigger threat. Even though he didn't really want to see Piper he knew that saving Wyatt was more important than trying to avoid his mom. He called through the house but he didn't hear any reply. After a quick look through the rooms on the ground floor he orbed up to the attic in the hope that at least one of the sisters or even Leo would be there. He sighed in frustration when he saw no-one was there. Just as he was about to orb out again he saw a piece of paper lying in the middle of the floor. Curious, he bent over and picked it up. He turned it over in his hand and noticed some writing scribbled messily on it. He squinted his eyes so he could read the messy scrawl. When he finished reading he stared at the paper and read it again. And again. His expression went from a look of shock to pure anger. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe they would do this.

The sisters and Leo looked around wildly as they reformed. They now stood in the foyer of the manor.

"Did it work?" asked Phoebe.

"How come we're still in the manor?" asked Paige.

"This might be the manor in the future" said Leo.

"How come the spell took you too?" asked Piper.

Leo shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Yeah I know……………it's this party, I'm not sure if he wants one ……………..yeah well he's been a bit down lately-………..yeah….i think it's something to do with his dad………I know! He's only four and yet-………"

The sisters and Leo froze as they listened to the voice. A woman came walking into the foyer with a phone up at her ear. They stood in shock as they looked at her. It was an older Piper. She continued talking on the phone, not even lifting her head to look at them.

Phoebe cleared her throat.

"Um…we can explain this. We are-

"I don't think she can see us" said Leo staring at the older Piper.

Paige walked right up to her and waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. She rounded of the phone call and said her goodbyes. After switching off the phone she walked upstairs.

"I think you're right" said Paige.

"Come on, lets follow her!" said Phoebe jogging up the stairs. The others followed her. When they found future Piper she had paused outside a door. They watched as she opened the door slowly and poked her head inside the room.

"Hey sweetie, what are you doing still awake?" she asked whoever was in the room and she walked inside.

They followed her into the room. Inside they saw a little dark-haired boy sitting cross-legged on his bed. He could only have been three or four years old.

"Couldn't sleep" he mumbled staring at his hands.

"Why what's wrong? asked future Piper.

The little boy shrugged his shoulders but didn't say anything. Future Piper walked over to him and sat on the bed, pulling him onto her lap.

"Will daddy be at my birthday party?" he asked suddenly looking up at her.

Future Piper looked away from the little boy for a second and licked her lips. She looked back at him and stroked his hair.

"Hopefully sweetie" she said.

The sisters and Leo watched as the little boy looked back at his hands disappointedly. Piper frowned in concern.

"He was at Wyatt's" said the little boy.

"He must be Chris" said Phoebe to the others although they had also realised that.

"I know. I'm sure he'll be at yours too honey." said Future Piper hugging the boy to her chest.

"Will you ask him?" asked little Chris.

Future Piper nodded and kissed his forehead.

"Come on, back into bed!" she said picking up little Chris and putting him under the covers of his bed. As she tucked him in she gave him a kiss and stroked his hair.

"I love you mommy" said little Chris.

"I love you too sweetie" said Future Piper and she walked out the room closing the door softly behind her.

When she was gone the sisters and Leo watched little Chris sleeping soundly. Piper walked over to his bed and knelt down beside it. She reached out to him and tried to stroke his hair like Future Piper had done to find her hand go right through him. She pulled her hand back, realising she was practically a ghost in that time. She just looked at him instead and gave a small smile.

"He's so perfect" she whispered.

Leo came and knelt down beside her.

"Our son" he said.

Piper looked at him for a moment and then nodded. She smiled and put a hand on her stomach. She sighed and stood up not tearing her eyes away from little Chris. Phoebe came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly they all felt a rushing sensation and they were surrounded by fast swirling colours. Then it stopped. They looked around. They were standing in the dining room which was covered with party decorations. There were two big banners which read 'Happy Birthday Chris!' and bright balloons strung about the place. The table was set with party paper cups and plates with plastic knifes and forks. In front of each plate lay a goodie bag and a party popper.

"Do you think this is the birthday party they were talking about?" asked Paige.

"Probably" said Phoebe.

Suddenly two brunette women walked into the room each carrying more balloons and party poppers. The sisters and Leo stared at them.

"It's me!" said Phoebe and Paige at the same time.

Future Phoebe and Paige put the decorations into their rightful places and then walked into the kitchen. The sisters and Leo followed them.

"So is Leo coming to the party?" Future Paige asked Future Phoebe.

"I think so. Piper called him down last night and had a long talk with him. To be honest, the only reason I think he's coming is because Piper threatened to blow him up a million times if he didn't!" said Future Phoebe.

"Poor Chris! It's such a shame on the little guy. He really misses Leo and Leo acts like he doesn't give a damn! You know I wish I could just give that bastard a good kicking one of these days!" said Future Paige angrily.

"Me too, honey, me too" said Future Phoebe and they left the kitchen.

Leo stared at the spot where Future Phoebe and Paige had been standing with a pained look on his face. The sisters watched him, waiting for him to speak.

"I can't believe……when he said I wasn't there for him I didn't think it was like this. Not even being here for his birthday without being told to be…….I just-

"Leo, don't worry about it just now. We're lucky that we get to see this because it means we can stop it from happening this time round. Ok?" asked Piper.

"Ok" said Leo.

"Come on! We're going to miss stuff!" said Paige urgently.

As soon as she finished speaking they felt the rushing sensation and were once again surrounded by fast whirling colours. Again it stopped suddenly. They looked around to find they were back in the dining room which was covered in the same decorations. The only difference was that the party was in full swing. Kids ran around playing games and having fun as music played in the background. The air was filled with the sound of laughter. Looking around, Phoebe spotted little Chris just a bit away from them.

"Hey guys look!" she said, pointing him out to the others. They looked over at him.

He was sitting against a wall with his knees up against his chest. He had a sad and disappointed look on his face. None of his friends seemed to notice that he wasn't joining in the general laughter and fun except for one older boy with sandy coloured hair who ran over to him. They watched as the boy knelt down in front of him.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked little Chris

"Nothing" little Chris mumbled.

"Come on you can tell me!" said the boy.

Little Chris looked up at him. The boy gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back slightly and took a deep breath.

"Dad hasn't come yet" he replied sadly.

The boy looked at him sympathetically,

"Don't worry! He will." said the boy.

"What if he doesn't Wyatt? asked little Chris.

The sisters and Leo gasped.

"That's Wyatt!" Paige asked. "He doesn't look very evil!"

They continued to listen to the two boys.

"He will! I'm sure of it!" said Wyatt to Chris.

Future Piper came into the room from the kitchen carrying party food followed by Future Phoebe and Paige who were also carrying food. They laid it out on the table. This caught the attention of a lot of the children.

"Ok kids come sit at the table!" said Future Piper brightly.

The kids cheered and ran to the table, grabbing places to sit.

"Come on!" said Wyatt pulling Chris up. They walked over to the table and sat down at their places.

Future Piper went back into the kitchen and Future Phoebe turned off the lights. Future Piper walked in a moment later carrying a cake with five candles alight on the top.

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you….

The other kids joined in the song as Future Piper laid the cake in front of Chris. When the song finished everyone waited for Chris to blow out the candles. He took a deep breath then lifted his head. He looked around the room hopefully. When he didn't see what he was looking for he looked back at the cake miserably.

"What's wrong honey?" asked Future Piper.

Chris looked up at her and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head at the same time. He tried to give her a smile but he failed badly so he looked back at the cake instead. He took another breath in and blew at his candles. Everyone cheered and clapped. Future Paige took the cake away so it could be cut and the kids helped themselves to the food on the table. Chris got off his chair having not been in the mood for anything to eat. Future Piper took the chance and grabbed his arm. Chris turned to look at her.

"Are you sure everything's okay sweetie?" she asked, her voice full of concern.

Chris looked up at her tearfully. He blinked trying not to let the tears fall because he didn't want to upset his mommy but he couldn't stop one stray tear rolling down his cheek and on to his red t-shirt.

"Daddy didn't come" he said almost sobbing.

He yanked his arm away and ran up the stairs. Future Piper looked on after him and a look of sadness and angry crept onto her face. She spun on her heel and marched into the kitchen. Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe watched on sadly.

"What a shame" Paige mumbled.

"Well you haven't done anything wrong yet Piper!" said Phoebe trying to be cheerful but failing miserably.

"Just me" said Leo sorrowfully. He couldn't believe he had missed his own son's birthday in the future.

"Do you think maybe all Chris's problems are to do with me?" he asked.

"That wouldn't explain why he's avoiding me though" said Piper.

Suddenly they were being rushed to another moment. The swirling colours came and gone quickly and they stopped. They took in their surroundings. They were squashed together in the back of a car.

"Ouch! Move over a bit will you!" moaned Paige.

"I can't! I'm squashed against Piper!" Phoebe said.

"Yeah and I'm squashed against a metal door! Not to mention the baby in my stomach who is pressing against my kidneys at the moment!" snapped Piper.

"Shush!" said Leo.

They stopped fussing and looked to the front of the car. In the drivers seat sat Future Piper and in the other sat Chris but he looked around 12 years old this time.

"Where are we going mom?" asked Chris.

"To the hospital" said Future Piper absent-mindedly as they sped down the road.

"Why?" asked Chris.

"Because your grandpa has had a heart attack and we're going to visit him" she answered.

"Oh my god! Dad has a heart attack?" said a frantic Phoebe.

"Will he be okay?" asked Chris worriedly.

"Hopefully" answered Piper.

"Where's Wyatt?" asked Chris.

"He's at a friends house. We're picking him up on the way home." said Future Piper.

They pulled into the hospital car park and got out the car. The sisters and Leo followed them. Future Piper ran towards the hospital doors with Chris running closely behind her. When they got inside Future Piper went up to the reception desk and told the receptionist her fathers name. The receptionist typed the name into her computer and pointed them down a hall way to their right telling them the room number. Future Piper grabbed Chris's hand and ran down the hallway almost pulling him off his feet as he hadn't expected to be pulled so suddenly. The sisters and Leo struggled to keep up with them and Paige went flying through Chris as they stopped suddenly outside a door on the left.

"Are you okay Paige?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah I'm okay!" said Paige walking back over to them.

They watched as Future Piper let go of Chris's hand and slowly opened the door. She and Chris walked in and the sisters and Leo filed in behind them.

* * *

Like it? Should i write more? Let me know by clicking on that little button on the left and reviewing:) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Yay! The next chappie is up and running! Woohoo! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I was so pleased when i saw how many there were! Hope ya enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When they walked into the small room the sound of beeping machines reached their ears. The sisters gasped as they recognised Victor who was lying in the hospital bed. They watched Future Piper and Chris's reaction too. Future Piper had her hand over her mouth and her eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. Chris just looked plain shocked. Too shocked to do or say anything actually. He stared glassy eyed at his grandfather with his mouth slightly open. Future Piper walked towards the bed and sat down on one of the plastic seats that stood beside the bed. She gazed at her father and took hold of one of his still hands. He appeared to be sleeping; his chest rising and falling gently. Chris walked over too and sat on the other side of the bed. Victor's eyes flickered open.

"Piper? Chris? he asked looking dopily at them.

"Hey dad. Yeah it's us. We've come to visit you. How are you feeling? Future Piper asked.

"Oh just great! I just came in here for a snooze!" Victor replied sarcastically but he was smiling.

Chris broke out of his shock and laughed. Future Piper smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"We were all really worried about you, you know!" she said.

"I know. You don't need to worry about me anymore though. The doctor said that it was just a fluke because my cholesterol and blood pressure levels are normal and it's not like I've got a weak heart or anything. He said I should be out of here in a couple of days!" Victor said happily.

"Phoebe and Paige will be coming to see you tomorrow. They couldn't get out of work." said Future Piper.

"That's okay." said Victor understandingly. He looked at Chris. "So how you been buddy?"

"Great! I got into the soccer team at school!" Chris exclaimed happily.

"That's great! What about Wyatt? How's he doing?" Victor asked.

"He's good! He's got these tests coming up that he's really worrying about." Chris answered.

"I'm sure he'll do fine!" said Victor.

Suddenly a nurse walked into the room carrying a tray.

"Okay Mr.Bennet, here's your lunch!" she said chirpily. She was quite a large middle-aged woman with short black hair and a jolly face.

Future Piper stood and she gestured for Chris to do the same.

"We'll leave you to eat your lunch dad. We'll come and visit again soon okay?" she said giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay." replied Victor.

Chris bent down and gave his Grandpa a hug.

"Bye Grandpa." he said and he stood back up. He and Future Piper left the room. The sisters and Leo followed them quickly.

When they were outside the room they began talking again. They'd been silent during the whole time in the room.

"Do you think dad will be okay?" asked Phoebe.

"Of course he will! Chris said that they have a really close relationship in the future after some event when he turns fourteen, remember?" said Piper.

"Do you think we'll see that 'event' today?" asked Paige as they walked out the hospital.

"Well it sounds important so I think we will." said Phoebe.

They followed Future Piper and Chris through the car park but Chris stopped suddenly. The sisters and Leo stopped too and stood beside him. Future Piper stopped too noticing the lack of presence of her son and turned around.

"Chris?" she walked over to him. He didn't look up at her; just stared down at his shoes.

"Honey?" Future Piper asked worriedly. She laid her hand on his shoulder.

"I need you to promise me something." Chris said suddenly.

Future Piper looked startled for a moment.

"It depends what it is." She said. Chris looked back down at his shoes. "Chris?"

"Grandpa nearly died, didn't he?" he said.

Future Piper took in a deep breath and exhaled. She nodded. "Yeah he did. But he's going to be okay."

Chris didn't say anything and Future Piper lifted his chin with her hand so she could look at him properly.

"What's wrong honey?"

Chris looked at into her eyes for a moment.

"I…I want you to promise me that you won't die. Not soon anyway. Not until you're really old" said Chris suddenly.

"You know I can't promise tha-

"Promise! Please." Chris begged her. The sisters and Leo could see unshed tears in his eyes.

Future Piper looked deep into her son's eyes. He needed her to promise him so badly. She nodded.

"Okay." she said quietly and she pulled him into a hug. She stroked his hair. "I love you so much sweetie." She whispered in his ear.

Chris hung onto her tightly.

"I love you too mom." He said into her shoulder.

The sisters and Leo watched the scene quietly.

"Well he definitely loves you a lot." said Paige.

"Then why is he avoiding me!" exclaimed Piper, frustrated.

"There's maybe more to see." said Leo.

No sooner had the words left his mouth, they all felt the familiar feeling of being rushed to another moment.

When they stopped they were surprised to see themselves on top of the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Why are we here?" asked Paige to no-one in particular.

"There, look." answered Leo pointing over to a lone figure that sat with his legs dangling over the ledge. They recognised him immediately as being Chris again a bit older by about a year.

"I wonder why he's here all by himself" said Piper.

They had been watching him for about a minute when another person orbed in. He was about a head taller than Chris with broad shoulders and sandy coloured hair. They all guessed he was Wyatt.

"What are you doing up here Chris?" he asked.

"Thinking." mumbled Chris in reply.

"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Wyatt. He walked over and sat down beside his little brother.

They saw Chris hesitate a bit but then he answered. "Thinking about dad."

Leo's shoulders drooped as he knew whatever Chris was thinking about wasn't anything good. He prepared himself for whatever the problem was.

"Dad? What about dad?" asked Wyatt.

"How I never see him and how many birthdays he's missed." said Chris bluntly.

"Oh. He can't have missed that many birthdays has he?" asked Wyatt.

"He's been to five. I've been alive for thirteen. And even the ones he was at, he was only there for about fifteen minutes each." answered Chris with his eyebrows raised at Wyatt. "He's been to all of yours." He then added quietly.

Wyatt was silent for a moment. He looked down at his hands and then back up at Chris.

"Dad's just real-

"Don't say he's really busy! I know that's not the case. He's always there when you or mom need him. Why not me?" asked Chris. He had tears forming in his eyes. Noticing this he blinked rapidly so that they wouldn't fall.

Wyatt looked into his brothers eyes for a minute, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Chris has something happened? With dad I mean."

Chris shook his head quickly, his eyes not meeting Wyatt's.

"You can tell me you know. I won't tell a soul. I promise." said Wyatt reassuringly.

"Nothings happened." Chris insisted. "Really!" he exclaimed when Wyatt peered at him with a disbelieving look on his face.

"Okay." said Wyatt dropping it. "Come on. We better get home before mom starts worrying about us"

He stood up and offered his hand down to Chris. Chris took it and Wyatt pulled him up. They both orbed out.

Leo stood in silence, staring into space. The sisters watched him for a moment and then Piper spoke up.

"We can fix this Leo. We've given the chance to see this for a reason. Maybe that reason is so we can make sure none of this happens again." She said putting her hand on Leo's shoulder.

Leo nodded and gave her a small smile. His smile vanished when they were suddenly lurched into another memory.

When they stopped they looked around their new location. They were back in the manor. They heard voices coming from the foyer. They walked through and saw, once again, Future Piper and Chris. Chris looked around fourteen this time though. Just as they were about to listen to the conversation a voice sounded behind them.

"Having fun?"

The sisters and Leo spun around and stared wide eyed in shock as they saw modern day Chris standing with his arms crossed, glaring angrily at them.

* * *

Now please review! Pretty please! Come on you know you wanna!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hi everyone! Yipee the next chappie is up! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! I'm so graetful! Hugs for everyone! Okay enough talking, on with the story! Hope ya enjoy!

* * *

The sisters and Leo didn't know what to say. All they could do was stand and stare in shock. Phoebe tried to say something but nothing came out so she ended up opening and closing her mouth like a fish. Chris didn't say anything either; instead just chose to continue glaring at them.

"How…h-how did you get here?" asked Paige nervously.

Chris looked in her direction, the anger still clear on his face.

"I think the bigger question is what are _you_ doing here!" he said through clenched teeth.

"We…um…we…uh….Piper?" Phoebe looked over to Piper for support in the situation.

"Well we came here to…" Piper cut off at the end of her sentence not sure of how they could explain themselves.

"We came here to find out why you hate Piper so much!" said Paige.

"What!" asked Chris thrown out of his anger into shock and confusement. "I don't hate you!" he exclaimed looking at Piper.

"Then why are you avoiding me?" asked Piper.

"Because I…Wait! I can't tell you that!"

"Why not? Oh wait, future consequences?" asked Phoebe.

"Yes! If I tell you it could change the fu-

"Save us the future consequences speech will you! We've heard it all before!" interrupted Paige

"Fine. Well I know why you're here but what about him?" Chris asked pointing his head at Leo.

"Hey 'him' has a name you know!" Leo said irritably.

Chris shot him a dirty look but didn't say anything.

"He's here to find out why you hate _him_ so much!" Phoebe said answering Chris's question.

"Why? I already told him!" said Chris.

"Well I wanted to see why with my own eyes!" said Leo.

"And anyway we-

Paige was cut off when they saw four demons shimmer in. Piper raised her hands and flicked her wrists to blow them up but nothing happened. She tried to freeze them but, again, nothing happened.

"It won't work." Chris said from behind her.

The sisters and Leo turned around to look at him. His face was unnaturally white; drained off all it's colour and his facial expression looked upset almost scared.

"Chris? Chris what's wrong?" asked Piper in concern.

Chris looked past them and didn't say anything for a moment.

"We have to go."

"What? Why? We-

"Please! We need to go!" Chris cut of Paige.

Piper looked into her sons eyes worriedly. He looked back at her desperately. He looked so scared. She nodded her head.

"Okay." She said quietly.

"What!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"We're going home." said Piper.

"But-

Paige was cut off when they heard several small explosions coming from the foyer. It was Future Piper blowing up the demons that had shimmered in. Looking around they saw large scorch marks on the walls where the demons had thrown energy balls.

"Why today of all days did demons have to attack!" seethed Future Piper.

"It's okay mom!" said fourteen year old Chris.

"No it's not Chris! It's your birthday today and I don't want them ruining it!" exclaimed Future Piper.

"Mom it's okay! Really!" fourteen year old Chris insisted.

"Okay well the party is in an hour so go get changed. Everyone should be getting home from work soon!" said Future Piper picking up a vase that had fallen from the table.

"What about Wyatt?" teenage Chris asked.

"He's out...doing something." Future Piper said vaguely not looking at her son.

"Doing what?"

"Never you mind!"

"Has it something to do with my birthday?" teenage Chris asked smiling at his mother.

Future Piper pointed to the stairs.

"Upstairs now! Go get changed!" she tried to sound demanding and stern but her voice wavered and she smiled as Chris grinned at her.

Teenage Chris nodded and made to walk up the stairs when five demons shimmered in. One of them threw an energy ball at him but it missed and hit the banister where he had just been about to put his hand. Even though the energy ball didn't hit him, the force of it hitting the banister made him go flying backwards and he skidded across the floor and hit a wall. Future Piper raised her hands quickly and blew up two of the demons. Just as she was about to blow up the other three, they shimmered out. Future Piper sighed and ran over to help her son.

"Why were you so worried about seeing that?" Paige asked Chris.

He didn't answer her; only stared at Future Piper and Teenage Chris. He had a look of huge dread on his face and there were small tears forming in his eyes. The sisters and Leo were more than a little worried to say the least. They had never seen Chris look so scared and full of dread and sorrow as he was now. Piper noticed that he was shaking slightly too.

Suddenly the three demons shimmered in again. Piper watched as Chris turned away so his back was to what was happening. She, her sisters and Leo watched on. Future Piper, who had just helped teenage Chris up, raised her hands once again to blow them up but they all threw energy balls causing her and Chris to duck. Teenage Chris raised his arm quickly, sending one of the demons flying across the room. He then ran forward so he could fight it as it got back up again.

"Chris get upstairs now!" Future Piper called as the demon throwed an energy ball at his head which he narrowly dodged.

"No way! I'm staying here to help!" Teenage Chris called back. He was now in hand-to-hand combat with the demon. Even though he was young he was doing much better than the demon was.

"Chris!-

Future Piper was cut off when she had to dodge another energy ball. She raised her hands and blew up the demon that had just thrown it but more demons came in its place. Teenage Chris had already vanquished the demon he had been fighting and ran towards Future Piper so he could help her. She was busy blowing up as many demons she could but for every one demon that died, two more came in its place. There were about eight demons now in the room.

"One…Two…Three… Now!" one demon shouted.

All the demons in the room formed energy balls in their hands and threw them at Chris and Future Piper simultaneously. Teenage Chris and Future Piper jumped forwards, landing on their fronts on the floor. The energy balls hit the wall behind them, creating a huge scorch mark and a small hole. The demons growled in frustration and started throwing more energy balls. Teenage Chris grabbed his moms shoulder and orbed them to the other side of the room. When they reformed Future Piper blew up three more demons but again more demons came in their place. They were surrounded now and were backed into a corner. Teenage Chris went to grab his mom and orb out again but a demon through an energy ball that threw them apart. When Future Piper quickly got back up but three energy balls were thrown and hit her in the chest, stomach and legs. She collapsed to the floor.

"No!" Teenage Chris shouted.

He pushed himself getting support from the wall and raised his arm to do some serious telekinesis but all the demons shimmered out. One or two of them smirked at him evilly before they left. Teenage Chris stood breathing heavily for a second but then ran over to his mom.

"Mom!" he collapsed to his knees beside her.

She was breathing with serious difficulty but she managed to look up at him and give him a weak smile. She raised her hand to his face and stroked his cheek with her thumb.

"I love you sweetie." she whispered.

Teenage Chris shook his head and tears started rolling down his face.

"No, no, no mom. Hang on, ok? Hang on, just hang on please!" he whispered desperately to her taking her other hand.

"I love you." She repeated, this time quieter than the last.

Teenage Chris was sobbing now as he saw Future Piper's eyes starting to close closely.

"No don't go! Please. Don't go. Don't leave me. Don't leave me!" Teenage Chris cried.

Future Piper's eyes were almost closed now and her hand dropped from his face. Teenage Chris told hold of it.

"I love you mom." He whispered as her eyes closed, the tears still streaming down his face.

Teenage Chris looked at her for a moment. Then his face crumpled and he laid his head on her chest.

"No mom. You can't go. Not now. Not now!" Teenage Chris cried desperately.

He lifted his head and shook Future Pipers shoulders. When she didn't make any reaction he put both of his hands over her. His face frowned in concentration.

"Come on, heal. Please heal." He mumbled.

No golden glow appeared no matter how hard Teenage Chris tried to make it. He opened his eyes and when he saw nothing was happening he moaned in frustration and closed his eyes again. Still nothing happened. Teenage Chris opened his eyes again and took his hands away. He rubbed his eyes and then looked up to the ceiling. He took in a deep breath.

"DAD! DAD!" he shouted desperately. There was no reply. He tried again.

"DAD! PLEASE, MOM NEEDS YOU! DAD!" there was still no reply. No sign of anyone orbing in.

The sisters watched the scene with tears pouring down their cheeks. Even Leo was crying. Piper turned around to look at Chris. He still had his back turned but Piper could see his shoulders shaking slightly, indicating that he was crying too. Piper now knew why he had wanted to leave. She also knew why he had been avoiding her. He had been in the past for nearly a year and all that time he had known something was going to happen to her. All that time he had had the traumatic memory of her dying before his very eyes whilst she went about as right as rain. He had been avoiding her but it wasn't because he hated her. It was because he didn't want to get close to her and lose her again. She understood that now.

Teenage Chris climbed back to his feet and shouted up towards the ceiling.

"DAD! GET YOUR SELFISH ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" he shouted with all his might but still no answer. "DAD PLEASE! JUST THIS ONCE, COME!"

Teenage Chris looked up to the ceiling, waiting for a response. Nothing came. He looked back to his mom lying motionless on the floor. He deep a breath and yelled again, this time something different.

"WYATT! WYATT MOMS HURT!"

Orbs appeared immediately beside teenage Chris.

"Chris? What's wrong? Where's…" Wyatt trailed off as he saw his mom. He ran over quickly and dropped to his knees. He raised his hands over her still form and the golden glow appeared. He closed his eyes so he could concentrate. After about 25 seconds teenage Chris spoke up.

"Why is it taking so long?" he asked fearfully.

Wyatt didn't answer him straight away and stayed with his eyes closed, concentrating. He opened his eyes and took his hands away from their mom. Wyatt sat staring blankly at her.

"I can't heal her Chris." He said quietly.

"What? Why not!" Teenage Chris asked panickingly.

"Because…she's…she's…" Wyatt looked down at his hands.

"Wyatt?"

Wyatt looked into Chris's eyes.

"She's dead Chris."

Teenage Chris shook his head.

"No…"

'Ding-Dong'

Wyatt and teenage Chris looked up towards the door. The sisters and Leo did too.

"The party…" Wyatt said absent-mindedly.

"What are we going to say to them?" teenage Chris asked.

Wyatt stood up and walked towards the door. Teenage Chris, the sisters and Leo went after him. Chris stayed where he was.When he got to the door, Wyatt paused and then opened the door slowly. It was Darryl, Sheila and their son.

"It's Darryl and Sheila!" exclaimed Phoebe.

"They look so different!" said Paige.

"Happy Birthday Chris! We…hey wait what's wrong!" Darryl asked them when he saw Chris's tear stained face. Sheila and Michael also looked concerned.

"Darryl our…our mom…" Wyatt began.

"Your mom what? What's wrong? Is Piper okay?" Darryl asked worriedly. Wyatt looked at him sorrowfully.

"She's dead."

* * *

I know, it's quite a rubbish ending to the chapter but i was desperate to finish it! Now please please please reveiw! If you review, it will make me want to write the next chapter even faster... ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hi everybody! Here's the next chappie! Yay! A big thankyou to veryone that reviewed but a specially big thankyou to Katie! Thankyou for all your help and ideas! I wouldn't have been able to finish this chapter without you, thankyou sooo much! xxx

Okay now, on with the chappie, yipee!

* * *

"What?"

Darryl and his family had a look of deep shock on their faces. Sheila's eyes filled with tears and she raised a hand to her mouth.

"She's dead." Wyatt repeated slowly, his voice full of pain.

"But…but how?" Darryl now looked as upset as his wife did if not even more.

Wyatt looked at Chris, his eyes asking the same question.

"Demons attacked. There was so many of them…I was about to orb us out but a demon threw an energy ball and we got separated. Then…then…the demons killed her." Chris said, almost in a whisper. He had new tears rolling down his cheeks. Wyatt looked at his brother worriedly.

"I think it would be best if you guys go." Wyatt said to Darryl and the other two.

"What! No way! We can't just leave y-

"Please. We'll call you later. But I think it would be best if you just left for now whilst we figure out what to do." Wyatt said firmly. "Alone." He added as an afterthought.

Darryl looked his eyes and nodded.

"Okay but you phone us real soon okay?" he had tears in his eyes.

Wyatt nodded and they left. He shut the door and turned to his brother. He was still crying. Wyatt pulled him into a hug. Chris grasped the back of Wyatt's shirt tightly and sobbed into his shoulder. Wyatt rubbed his back soothingly with one hand and his other hand was laid gently on the back of Chris's head. He was trying to be comforting but he too had tears streaming down from his eyes.

Piper watched with new tears making there way down her face and onto her purple shirt. She couldn't stand seeing her sons like this. She looked at the body of her future self. The blood had stopped coming from her wounds and she had gone a papery white. Leo also had tears coming from his eyes. Piper wanted to comfort him but she couldn't stop feeling that he deserved to be upset. She didn't like thinking like that though. She knew it wasn't his fault because it hadn't happened yet but teenage Chris had been shouting so desperately for him, she couldn't help be on his side and against Leo. She looked over at Chris. He still had his back turned but he didn't seem to be crying anymore. She walked over and stood in front of him. He didn't look at her.

"That's why you were avoiding me wasn't it?" she half-stated to him.

Chris nodded slowly. He remained completely silent and he continued to stare at the floor. Piper raised his chin with her hand so that she could look him in the eyes. She gave him a small, sad smile which he returned. Piper dropped her hand and pulled her youngest son into a hug. He hugged her back as much as he could without them squashing mini him in her stomach. They broke away when orbs appeared beside teenage Chris and Wyatt. It was Leo.

"What's going on? I was in the middle of an important meeting!" Future Leo exclaimed.

Wyatt and Chris broke apart and looked at their father in disbelief. Seeing his sons tear streaked faces Future Leo changed his tone.

"What's happened?" he asked quietly.

Chris and Wyatt looked past him and he turned around. Seeing Future Piper he walked over quickly and tried to heal her.

"It won't work." Wyatt said from behind him. "I already tried. She's gone dad."

Future Leo stared at the still form of Future Piper for a second and then nodded. He stood up. He seemed to listen to something and glanced up to the ceiling

"Okay well…I have to go." He said, avoiding his sons' eyes.

"What! You can't just leave!" Chris exclaimed. "Mom's just died dad."

"I know but I-

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Chris asked him quietly.

Future Leo looked up at him.

"I was…" Future Leo took a deep breath. "I was in a meeting." he finished quietly.

"A meeting." Wyatt repeated through gritted teeth. "Chris was calling for you and you didn't come because you were at a meeting."

"I didn't realise it was as serious as this!" protested Future Leo. "And anyway if Piper was hurt why didn't Chris just heal her?"

Teenage Chris jerked as if he'd hit across the face. Wyatt narrowed his eyes at his father.

"That's low and you know it. Chris doesn't know how to heal yet. He still hasn't got the hang of it. But of course you'd know that if were actually there for him once in a while!" he snapped.

Future Leo didn't say anything but he looked at his eldest son steadily. Wyatt glared at him.

"I have to go." Future Leo repeated.

"Fine. We don't need you here."

Future Leo looked at each of his sons. Wyatt continued to glare at him but Chris refused to even look at him.

"Chris?"

Teenage Chris looked up at him. He looked him straight in the eye.

"Get lost dad."

Future Leo closed his eyes slowly. He opened them again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and he orbed out.

Teenage Chris looked over at Wyatt who was breathing heavily; his face thunderous.

"Wyatt?" he asked cautiously.

Wyatt spun around and glared at him.

"What!" he snapped.

Teenage Chris jumped; surprised at Wyatt's tone. When he saw Chris's surprise, Wyatt's face softened. He sighed and walked over to his little brother.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you." he said apologetically.

"It's okay." teenage Chris said quietly.

"Come on, we have to go get aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige. Let them know what's happened." said Wyatt

Teenage Chris nodded.

"Wait a minute though." he said and he orbed out.

A minute later he reappeared with a sheet in his arms. He walked over to his mother's body and unfolded the sheet. He then knelt down and laid it over his mother. Teenage Chris looked at her sadly for a moment before standing up again.

"Okay, let's go." He said firmly.

Just when they were about to orb out the familiar sound of the doorbell rang through the house. Wyatt closed his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh. He walked quickly to the door and yanked it open. Friends of Chris stood on the doorstep.

"Party's off. Bye!" Wyatt said and he closed the door.

"Wyatt!"

"What? We have to get to aunt Phoebe and Paige as soon as possible! There's no time to be polite!" Wyatt said looking at his brother.

'Ding-Dong'

Wyatt sighed and opened the door again. Another group of friends stood on the doorstep.

"Hi! No party. Bye!" he said and he closed the door in their confused faces

He turned around once again.

"Okay let's go!"

Just when they were about to orb the doorbell rang again. Wyatt and teenage Chris groaned in frustration.

"How many bloomin' friends to you have!" exclaimed Wyatt. He yanked the door opened forcefully.

"Okay enough of the pleasantries! There is no party! Spread the word to everyone else that's meant to be coming! Thank you." Wyatt slammed the door.

"Okay let's go quickly before anyone else comes knockin'!" Wyatt exclaimed. Chris nodded and they quickly orbed out.

The sisters, Chris and Leo watched them go. The sisters and Leo turned to Chris and he rolled his eyes, knowing what was coming. The questions.

Phoebe looked at him sadly and ran over to him, pulling him into a hug. Chris froze in surprise but then returned the hug. Phoebe let go of him and put her hand on the side of his face, smiling. He smiled back and then Paige hugged him too. They didn't say anything but the actions meant everything. Leo didn't do anything and stood staring at the floor, fiddling with his hands.

"Chris I-

"Don't." Chris cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it." he said firmly.

"Okay." Leo said quietly.

"So you never hated me then? I wasn't a bad mom?" Piper asked.

"No! You were the best! I have great memories of you!" Chris exclaimed and he smiled.

Suddenly everyone felt the familiar lurching sensation of being rushed to another memory. Chris, who wasn't used to it, gasped. Quickly they stopped and they looked around their new location.

They were outside the manor and it was snowing. The snow already lay thickly on the ground but the snow didn't look like it was going to let up. Suddenly they heard squeals of laughter coming from their left. Turning around they saw Future Piper, younger than she was in the last memory, and two little boys. They were running around on the small patch of grass throwing snow at each other.

"Wow that's weird!" Chris said. The sisters and Leo turned to look at him.

"I was just thinking about this!" he exclaimed looking past them.

"Well maybe since they're your memories, when you remember something we'll see it whilst you're here." said Leo.

Are those little boys you and Wyatt?" asked Phoebe.

"Yeah! I'm three and Wyatt's four, nearly five." Chris replied, smiling.

They turned back round and watched as Future Piper laid down in the snow. Little Chris and Wyatt copied her.

"Okay what you do is, move your arms in legs like this." Future Piper instructed, moving her legs and arms in waving motions.

Little Chris and Wyatt copied her and they stood up. Future Piper put her arms around her sons' shoulders and knelt down so she was at their height.

"What do you see?" she whispered to them.

"Angels!" Little Chris and Wyatt exclaimed excitedly looking at the shapes in the snow.

"That's right. Angels, just like my two special boys." said Future Piper.

"Awwww! That's so _sweet_!" exclaimed Phoebe with her hands clasped together.

"Okay, who wants to build a snowman?" Future Piper asked.

"Me! Me!" little Chris and Wyatt exclaimed at the same time.

"Come on then!" Future Piper called gathering some snow for the body of the snowman

Little Chris and Wyatt ran after her and helped make the base of their snowman. In the middle of making it, little Chris smiled mischievously and grabbed a handful of snow. Stepping slightly away from the snowman he took aim and threw the snow at Future Piper. Future Piper gasped as the snow showered over her and she turned to face her youngest son with a smile playing on her lips. She stood up and walked towards him slowly and then outstretched her hands, twiddling her fingers. Little Chris squealed and ran in the opposite direction. Future Piper laughed and chased after him.

"Come on Wyatt! Help me catch him!" Future Piper called.

Little Wyatt stood up laughing and chased after his little brother. Future Piper was right behind him now as he sprinted around on the grass and she quickly outstretched her arms and grabbed him. She quickly gathered him up in her arms but she lost her footing and they went tumbling around in the snow. Future Piper stopped on her back with little Chris on top of her. Little Wyatt ran over.

"Mommy! Chris! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Future Piper's eyes were closed so little Wyatt bent down.

"Mommy?" he whispered.

Future Piper smiled and her eyes snapped open. Using her free arm she reached out and grabbed little Wyatt. Little Wyatt squealed and Future Piper clung onto him tightly. She kissed the tops of her sons' heads and they snuggled into her. Chris watched the scene with a small smile.

"That was one of my happiest memories." he stated.

Piper smiled at him. She was glad that he wasn't mad at her. It made all the difference. She walked over and pulled him into a hug, never wanting to let go.

* * *

Okay you've read the chapter, now review! Pretty please! Hey, i'll be able to update quicker if i feel motivated... :P


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Wow! i have 79 reviews! Thankyou all sooo much! I love reading what you guys have to say about the story, it really makes my day! Okay so this chapter has only two memories in it but i promise there will be much more! Thanks again:)

* * *

Piper, after about 10 minutes, finally let go of her son. She was, in a way, glad that he had managed to get to where they were even though he had been angry at them in the beginning. Then she remembered something.

"Wait. How did you get here?" she asked looking at Chris.

"I used your spell except I tweaked the words a bit." he replied simply.

"Oh _that's_ how you found out! The spell was left in the attic after we left wasn't it!" Paige exclaimed.

Chris nodded. He still looked a bit miffed but he didn't say anything.

"Okay well I want to see more memories so think of something!" Phoebe said impatiently to Chris. Future Piper and little Chris and Wyatt had gone back into the manor a little while earlier.

Chris smiled at her and suddenly they were being rushed to another one of his memories.

When they stopped they saw they were once again in the manor. The difference was that there were Christmas decorations hanging everywhere and a large Christmas tree stood in a corner of the living room.

"Oh Christmas! I love Christmas!" Phoebe said happily.

Suddenly two boys ran into the living room. It was Wyatt and Chris but they looked around 11 and 9 years old. They were dressed in their pyjamas and had nothing on their feet. Their hair was standing in every direction especially Chris's, the effects of having a restless sleep. They ran over to the tree with big smiles on their faces and they dived the last couple of feet, skidding to a stop on their knees beside piles of presents. Three women walked in behind them, each wearing dressing gowns. It was Future Piper, Paige and Phoebe. Piper noticed that a Future Leo was nowhere to be seen.

Young Chris and Wyatt reached for the presents that were theirs and tore at the paper. Future Piper, Paige and Phoebe sat down on the couch and watched them with wide smiles on their faces. Young Chris managed to get the paper off his first present and yelled excitedly.

"Yes! Rollerblades!" he exclaimed happily. He opened the box and pulled the rollerblades out. Positioning himself properly he pulled the rollerblades onto his feet and somehow managed to stand up.

"Chris no skating in the…" Future Piper began but Young Chris had already whizzed off laughing delightedly. "…house." she finished with a sigh.

"Oh let him have fun! It's Christmas!" Future Paige said cheerily.

Young Wyatt quickly followed suit by ripping the paper of one of his presents. His face instantly brightened as he saw the present.

"Wow a gameboy!" he exclaimed. He looked at it in awe and then bolted upright and ran over to his mom. He then flung himself at her and hugged her tightly. Future Piper looked startled for a second at the abrupt reaction but she then smiled and hugged him tightly back.

"Thanks mom! It's so great!" he exclaimed as he pulled away.

"Yeah these are great too!" Young Chris said happily as he skated back into the living room. He skidded to a stop beside his mom and gave her a hug. When he broke away he skated over to his other presents, stopped, and plopped himself down.

The sisters, Leo and Chris watched them open some more presents before they began conversation again.

"So where am I?" Leo asked Chris.

"You were busy. Again." Chris stated, his face emotionless.

Leo flinched. He hated it being like this. He hated the fact that he wasn't there in the future for Chris. But most of all he hated the person he was going to turn out to be. The sisters glanced at each other but no-one said anything.

"So…um…did you's have a funeral?" Phoebe asked quietly. It was the first time any of them hadtalked aboutPipers future death.

Chris's head snapped up and a look of sadness flashed over his face.

"Yeah…yeah we had a funeral." he answered.

Suddenly they felt the all too familiar feeling of seeing another moment. As they stopped Chris seemed to notice where they were straight away and he closed his eyes with a pained expression on his face. Spinning around the sisters and Leo saw they were outside a church. Crowds of people were going inside, all of them dressed in black. They were at the funeral.

Paige turned back around to look at Chris. He had opened his eyes and was watching the people enter the church.

"Are you okay?" Paige asked him.

"What do you think?" he asked rhetorically.

"Okay, stupid question."

The last group of people entered the church and the sisters, Leo and Chris quickly walked in behind them. Looking around they saw that around half the church was full of people there to pay their respects. They walked to the front of the church and saw a white coffin set there. It was covered in flowers and a large screen hung down from the ceiling which had a large picture of Piper set on it. Chris looked at it sadly.

"Look you guys." Phoebe said quietly pointing to one of the front pews.

Piper, Paige and Leo turned around. Chris stayed where he was. Sitting on the pew was teenage Chris and Wyatt. Both of them sat staring blankly into space; too deep in their own thoughts to say a word. Victor sat on Chris's left, looking sadly at the photograph on the screen. Future Paige and Phoebe sat on Wyatt's right; both of them with tears running down their cheeks. Suddenly the Vicar stood up and any whispered conversations that had been going on stopped.

"Dear family and friends, we have come together today to celebrate the life of Piper Halliwell…"

Phoebe turned away from the scene.

"I can't watch this." she announced. She was beginning to go teary-eyed.

"Me neither." said Paige.

"Hey I'm not really enjoying it either!" Piper said unhappily.

"Where am I?" Leo asked looking around the church.

"I'm sure you'll be somewhere Leo." said Piper.

"I hope so." said Leo.

Piper looked over at Chris. He was staring blankly at the ground and was biting his thumbnail. She walked over to him.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked. She knew Phoebe had already asked him but she couldn't help but feel the need to ask again.

Chris looked up at her and shook his head slowly.

"No. No I'm not." he answered quietly. "It's hard seeing all this again."

"I know." said Piper.

Despite themselves they turned back around to watch the service. Piper watched on tearfully as Wyatt stood up to say a few words.

"My mom." he began. "There was nothing bad about her. No bad bone in her body. She was the most kind-hearted person I had ever known and she was always there when you needed her help. All my life, whenever I needed to talk to her about anything she would immediately stop what she was doing and listen. She was a good listener. She was very protective and fussy over me and Chris. We would moan at her a lot about it but now I would give anything to just hear her voice telling us to zip up our jackets or make sure we wore our scarves outside. We really miss her a lot. Our mom died before her time and it hurts because she's going to miss so much of our lives." Wyatt had tears welling up in his eyes by this time and his voice was shaking. "But I know she's watching over us and I…and I…and…" Wyatt couldn't say much more as he broke down and cried into his hands. Future Phoebe, Paige and Victor stood up but teenage Chris quickly got up and ran over to his brother. Wyatt barely noticed him as he continued crying but teenage Chris pulled him into a hug and Wyatt clung to him tightly. He bent his head so that his forehead was resting on Chris's shoulder and he sobbed into it. Piper could see that teenage Chris was crying too as he clutched the back of Wyatt's black suit jacket tightly. It pained her to watch her sons so upset as they were at that moment but she was glad that they had each other. She looked over at the future form of her father. He didn't look very different than he did back in their own time. She, her sisters and Leo watched as he walked over to his grandsons.

"Come on boys. Come and sit down." he whispered gently to them and he led them back to the pews.

The vicar stood back up, giving Chris and Wyatt a sympathetic look, and continued the service.

Piper looked at her sisters and wasn't surprised to see them with tears rolling down their cheeks. She walked over to them and hugged them both tightly. When they broke away Piper smiled at them reassuringly.

"Now we know about this we can change it okay?"

Phoebe and Paige nodded.

The next half hour went quickly as they watched the rest of the service. At the end teenage Chris, Wyatt, Victor, future Phoebe and Paige stood up and shook everyone's hand as they left the church to go back to the house for the wake. Nearly everyone said the same thing as they shook hands with the Halliwells.

"We are so sorry for your loss."

"Piper will be sorely missed."

"We are so sorry for your loss."

"Piper was a great person."

"We are so sorry for your loss."

When everyone had left, the sisters, Leo and Chris went back outside with the future selves of the family. Wyatt had his arm around Chris's shoulders as they headed towards their car and Victor was comforting future Phoebe and Paige as they walked. The sisters, Leo and Chris watched them as they got in the car and drove off. They didn't say anything; just stood in silence. Then Phoebe decided to break that silence.

"We are so going to stop this." she announced. Paige, Piper and Leo nodded in agreement.

"We promise." she added looking at Chris. He nodded and gave her a small appreciating smile.

"Umm…I was just wondering…" Paige started. "I thought you said Wyatt is evil in your time?"

"He is." Chris said simply.

"But he doesn't look evil!" Paige said her voice slightly rising.

"He turned evil after you, Phoebe and Grandpa died." Chris said, his voice also starting to rise. "He decided to take his anger out on the city and all the innocent people living in it!"

Paige faltered and Phoebe, Piper and Leo gasped quietly.

"W-what? When?"

"I told you, after you, Phoebe and Grandpa die!"

"No. When do we die?"

Chris went silent for a moment then he took a deep breath.

"You and Phoebe die a couple of months after this. Demons attack again. Then Grandpa dies about a year after that. Another heart attack. Turns out the first one wasn't just a fluke."

"What happened to you and Wyatt after that?" Phoebe asked.

"Wyatt became more and more withdrawn. Then one night I caught him talking with demons. He was organising something. I didn't hear what it was at the time. I was just so shocked that he would work with the things that killed our mom and aunts. Then he took over. He wanted me to join him in his overtaking and I nearly did. He was, after all, the only family I had left. But in the end I decided to fight for what you's had brought us up to fight for. I lived off the streets for about two months until the Resistance found me." Chris replied.

"The Resistance?"

"They're an organization that works to stop Wyatt. They're kind of like you guys in a way. They're job is to defeat evil and save innocents."

"So they found you and took you in?" Piper asked.

Chris nodded.

"Yeah. I would have been dead if it wasn't for them."

"We owe them a lot then." said Piper with a small smile.

Chris returned the smile and nodded.

Suddenly white orbs surrounded of light surrounded Chris. Chris's eyes widened in surprise as did the sisters' and Leo's.

"Chris!" Piper called frantically and she reached out her hand to try and grab him.

It didn't work. The orbs of light completely engulfed Chris and he vanished. The sisters and Leo were left standing in shock.

"Okay, what just happened?" Paige asked shakily.

"I think he's been taken back to our time." said Leo.

"Taken back! By who!" Piper asked, almost hysterically.

"By the Elders." Leo answered simply.

Piper opened her mouth to say more but Phoebe cut her off.

"Look maybe it's a good thing that he's not here anymore. It was obviously hard for him to stand here and see all this stuff again."

"But he was telling us the stuff we've been dying to know for ages!" Paige said frustratedly.

"Well we might still see that stuff. It is in his memories after all." said Leo.

"But why would the Elders take him back anyway?" Piper asked looking at Leo.

"I don't know." he answered.

"You don't know! But you're an Elder!" Piper exclaimed. Her tone was beginning to sound angry.

"Well I wasn't there so I obviously didn't have a say in that decision! I can't be two places at once Piper!" Leo shot back, his tone matching hers.

"Umm guys-

Phoebe tried to cut in but her voice was drowned over by Piper's.

"Yeah well you've certainly practiced that fact enough back home!" she snapped.

"You know how hard it is for me not being there! I tried my best!" Leo said, his face thunderous.

"Guys st-

"Well your best wasn't good enough then was it! You know it almost feels like you think that your job is more important than your family!" Piper exclaimed angrily.

"Of course I don't think that! I never would Piper. Do you really think I want this!"

"Okay come on-

"I don't know Leo! That's what hurts the most. I don't know you anymore!" Piper said. Her eyes were beginning to water.

"Then-

"STOP!" Paige and Phoebe yelled at the same time.

Piper and Leo stopped arguing and turned to look at them. They were breathing heavily as if they'd just run a marathon.

"Just stop arguing okay? We didn't call Leo down for you both to argue with each other. We called him down so that we could found out about Chris together. This about him, not you two and your marital problems!" Phoebe exclaimed.

"We're divorced." Piper muttered.

Leo shot her a look but didn't say anything.

"Okay what has happened here! You two were getting on fine before!" Paige said.

Piper looked at Leo and sighed.

"You're right. I'm sorry." she said quietly.

Leo nodded.

"Yeah I'm sorry too." he said.

"Okay great!" Paige said cheerily. "Now I wonder when we'll see the next memory. We've been in this one for ages!"

"I'm not sure I want to see anymore." mumbled Piper. Phoebe nodded in agreement.

"Well it seems we don't have a choice."

As soon as the words left Leo's mouth, they were once again surrounded by the swirling colours and were being rushed to another memory...

* * *

Okay you've read the chapter, now review!...please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hi everybody! Sorry! I took longer than usual to update but here it is! This chapter is shorter than usual but the next one will be longer i promise! Okay now on with the story!

* * *

As soon as they appeared in the next memory they all noticed they were in the same place they'd just left. People dressed entirely in black were leaving the church. A funeral had obviously just taken place. The sisters and Leo walked towards the large, oak doors and looked inside. There were two white coffins set up with flowers decorated around them at the front of the church and to their horror they saw the hang down screen with a picture of Phoebe and Paige set upon it.

"Oh no." Piper whispered.

"So it's our funeral now." said Phoebe.

"Yeah but it looks like the end of it." said Leo.

"That's so unfair! How come we don't get to see _our_ funeral! said Paige frustratedly.

"Wait, you want to see your funeral!" Piper asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Okay Paige maybe-

"No, I just would have liked to have seen maybe a few people crying or a speech or two about me that's all! Don't think that I want to die or anything!" protested Paige.

"Okay let's look for Chris. This is his memory so it would help if we could find out what were looking at." said Piper. Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement.

Looking around they spotted Wyatt, Chris and Victor shaking hands with the mourners as they left. Wyatt was making the effort to speak back to them as they said the usual things as they shook hands. Chris however would only nod and then look down as each passed. The sisters and Leo watched this tearfully until all the people had left and only the brothers and Victor stood in the church.

"Come on boys. Let's go home. We have a Wake to host and we can't leave everybody standing outside in the cold until we let them in can we?" Victor said putting a hand on each boys shoulder.

Wyatt and Chris nodded they're heads in agreement and they left for the manor. The sisters and Leo walked after them quickly and watched as Chris stopped just short of the doors and looked back at the picture on the screen.

"Say hi to mom for me." he whispered. Unknown to him, Wyatt was watching him sadly and walked over to stand next to him. Neither of them said anything but Wyatt put and arm around Chris's shoulders as they looked at the photo for a moment, deep in thought.

"Come on." said Wyatt and he steered Chris towards the car. When they got inside their Grandpa drove off towards the manor. The sisters and Leo watched them go sadly.

"So you die and then a couple of months later we do too." Phoebe stated quietly.

"That's so unfair. How could they cope with that? I thought losing my parents was bad but to lose your mom then your aunts and he said your dad died not long after that; it would be unimaginable." said Paige. Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they felt the familiar lurching feeling as they were rushed to another memory. They stopped suddenly and looked around quickly. They were in the manor again and it was dark outside. They spotted Chris, Wyatt and Victor sitting in the living room. They walked in and stood waiting for something to happen. The brothers and their grandfather sat in silence, deep in thought. Suddenly orbs formed in the room and Future Leo appeared, wearing his elder robes.

"Dad!" Chris called jumping up quickly. Wyatt quickly grabbed the back of his t-shirt and pulled him back onto the couch. Victor stood up from his position on the couch and he glared angrily at Future Leo.

"What are _you_ doing here!" he questioned venomously, his bottom lip curling.

"I've came to see my sons." answered Future Leo.

"Well they don't want to see you!" Victor snapped.

"Have you asked them!" Future Leo snapped back and he looked over at Wyatt and Chris.

"I think they made that clear the day Piper died!"

"They were upset! They didn't know what they were saying!" argued Future Leo

"We knew exactly what we were saying dad!" cut in Wyatt "and we meant every word."

Future Leo looked at each of his sons. Wyatt was glaring at him defiantly and Chris's eyes were lowered to the floor. Sadness flashed over Future Leo's face.

"I see. Well I actually came here to say goodbye." he said.

"Goodbye?" questioned Chris looking up. Future Leo nodded.

"The other Elders are going to keep me 'Up There' permanently."

"What! Why?" asked Chris, slightly alarmed.

"Since your mom and aunts have…gone, the other Elders have agreed that there is no reason for me to come down here anymore." Future Leo said quietly.

"No reason! What are we! Next door neighbours!" said Wyatt in disbelief.

"They think that you're both able to look after yourselves. And you've got your grandpa so it's not like you're alone."

"But you can't!" said Chris.

"I'm so sorry boys." said Future Leo sorrowfully and he orbed out.

"No come back!" Chris yelled and he jumped up from the couch but Future Leo was gone.

Chris sat back down dejectedly. Victor sighed through his nose.

"Well good riddance to him." he said.

Wyatt and Chris didn't say anything as they sat on the couch. Both of them were staring blankly into space. Victor stood up.

"Okay well I'm going to go and start making dinner." he said and he walked through to the kitchen.

"I wouldn't just leave like that." said Leo.

"Well you did. Or you're going to, whatever." said Piper.

"I wouldn't just leave our sons like that Piper. That person isn't me."

"It is you Leo! It's just the future you but it's still you!" argued Piper

Leo opened his mouth to argue back but Phoebe cut him off hurriedly.

"Looks guys, please don't have another argument!"

Piper and Leo looked at each other and nodded. Paige and Phoebe breathed out in relief and they all continued to watch the memory.

Chris stood up and walked through to the foyer stopping in front of a photo on the wall. Looking closer, the sisters and Leo saw it was a picture of Piper with Chris and Wyatt when they were little boys. Piper was sitting on the couch with Chris and Wyatt sitting on her knees.

"Awww." cooed Paige.

Wyatt got up and stood beside Chris. They didn't say anything but Wyatt put his arm around Chris's shoulders.

"Why are we losing everyone Wyatt?" Chris asked his brother quietly. Wyatt stayed silent for a moment and the sisters and Leo could see he was struggling on what he should say.

"We're not losing everyone Chris. We still have each other and grandpa." said Wyatt.

"Yeah well it's probably only a matter of time before he dies too!" Chris said.

"Chris!" Wyatt spun Chris around so he was facing him and gripped his shoulders tightly. "Don't you dare say stuff like that! You hear me!" he gave Chris a shake.

"It's true though isn't it! We're losing everyone! Everyone's leaving us behind! Grandpa won't be far behind them at this rate!" Chris yelled. He had tears running down his face.

Wyatt's eyes softened a little and he lowered his voice.

"Chris, Grandpa's not going anywhere at the moment okay?" he said reassuringly.

Chris didn't say anything but he nodded. Wyatt continued.

"And it's okay to be mad at mo-

"I'm not mad at mom!" Chris said angrily.

"Well I am. I'm mad that she left us here! But that's okay Chris! It's okay to be mad at her!" Wyatt said.

"I'm not mad at her! I'm mad at the demons that killed her and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige!" Chris yelled and he wrenched himself from Wyatt's grip.

He ran past him and yanked open the front door.

"Chris wait!" Wyatt called.

Chris took no notice and ran out into the pouring rain, not bothering to shut the door. Wyatt groaned and went to run after him but his grandpa came out from the kitchen.

"What was all that about? Wait, where's Chris?" he asked worriedly.

"He's run off but I'm going to go get him. I'll be back soon." Wyatt said quickly and he ran after Chris.

"Come on let's go! quick, quick, quick!" Piper said hurriedly and they ran after the two brothers.

As they ran outside they saw Wyatt at the end of the street and they ran after him.

"Um do you really think you should be running Piper?" Paige called over the sound of the rain.

"Well we all want to see- Whoa!" Piper yelped as they were all levitated up in mid air.

They were still being sped down the road, except they didn't have to use their legs and they were going much faster.

"Now this is cool!" said Phoebe excitedly as they sped past Wyatt and caught up with Chris.

They went silent as they watched him. He was soaked right through and he had a pained expression on his face. It was hard to tell if he was crying or not since the rain was running down his face. Suddenly he tripped on a large crap in the sidewalk and he fell to his knees and hands with a yell and sobbed as he landed. The sisters and Leo knew he wasn't crying because he'd hurt himself though.

"Chris!" Wyatt called as he ran, nearly reaching him.

Chris quickly got back up and continued running. He continued sprinting down the street and then made a turn to the right. He ran onto the road.

"Chris look out!"

Then there was the car.

A honk of the horn.

A squeal of brakes.

"CHRIS!"

Thud.

Silence.

* * *

Oh look at that! A cliffhanger! Wait and see what happens to Chris in the next chappie! Oh and of course review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Hi happy readers! Thanx so much for all the reviews! i can't believe i've actually got more that 100! Anyway, i'm quite pleased because this chapter is much longer than the last one was! So let's get on with it!

* * *

Piper's heart stopped as she watched her youngest son run out on to the road. The car was coming down it and he hadn't even noticed. She heard Wyatt call out to him and watched as Chris stopped and watched the car coming towards him, his eyes wide in terror. But he didn't move. He just stood there like he was frozen. The owner of the car beeped the horn but Chris still didn't move. The driver put on the brakes and the tyres made a screeching noise on the road as they tried to stop.

"CHRIS!"

Piper screamed and covered her eyes with her hands. She heard the thud of the car hitting something then there was silence as the car drove away quickly. A deep, dead silence.

"Oh my god." she heard Phoebe choke out as she cried.

Shaking, Piper took her hands away from her eyes and gasped as she saw her youngest son lying motionless in the middle of the road. Wyatt was knelt beside him and Piper could see that he was crying. He had his hands hovering over Chris's head that had a large bleeding wound at the side of it.

"Come on, heal dammit!" Wyatt whispered frustratedly.

The sisters and Leo walked over cautiously so they could see better. Leo had gone chalky white and Piper's sisters were both crying. Piper herself was shaking uncontrollably and she felt like she was on the edge of a cliff, ready to fall off.

"Come on Chris, wake up please." Wyatt whispered desperately brushing the hair away from Chris's eyes.

Chris didn't stir and Wyatt looked around like he was looking for something. Then when he didn't see anything he put one arm underneath Chris's knees and the other around his back and lifted him from the ground. The rain was still pouring down and both Chris and Wyatt were soaked to the skin. The sisters and Leo were lucky in that aspect because since they didn't really exist in that time the weather didn't affect them in anyway. Wyatt looked down at his brother one last time before they orbed out. The sisters and Leo were rushed after them and they appeared back at the manor.

"GRANDPA!" Wyatt shouted through the manor.

Victor ran through from the kitchen looking stricken. When he saw Chris unconscious in Wyatt's arms his face went white and his eyes widened.

"What happened!" he asked worriedly.

"He got hit by a car." explained Wyatt as he lay Chris down on the couch. "And for some reason I can't heal him."

"He what!" exclaimed Victor walking over. "Well we need to get him to a hospital! Now!"

Wyatt nodded and he lifted Chris again. He looked back at Victor.

"Put your hand on my arm. I'll orb us there."

"What about magic exposure?" asked Victor.

"I'll orb to an alley beside the hospital. Come on before he loses too much blood." said Wyatt.

Victor nodded and they orbed out to the hospital.

"Do you think Chris will be okay?" asked Phoebe worriedly.

"Of course he will! We've seen him 22 years old and walking around!" said Piper.

"This is just a part of his past." added Leo.

"I know it is but you can't help but- whoa!" Phoebe yelped in surprise as they were quickly rushed to another memory.

When they landed they looked around and saw they were in a hospital ward. There were two lines of beds on either side of the room, most of them occupied with patients. Paige pointed to one of the end beds.

"Look you guys." she said quietly.

Her sisters and Leo followed her line of sight and Piper gasped as she recognised Chris lying in the bed. They quickly walked over. Wyatt was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his head lolling on his shoulder as he slept restlessly. Chris was still unconscious and lying motionless in the bed. He had a bandage on his head where the wound was and his face was white. He had a small clear breathing tube in his nose and was connected to various monitors. Suddenly Victor walked into the ward and over to Chris's bed with two paper cups in his hands. Noticing that Wyatt was sleeping he put one of the cups on Chris's bedside cabinet and drunk out of his own one. Wyatt stirred and opened his eyes, yawning widely.

"There's some coffee for you." said Victor pointing to the cup on the table. Wyatt nodded and picked up the coffee.

"Thanks." he said and he took a large gulp. After, he held the cup in both hands and gazed at Chris, deep in thought.

"He hates hospitals." he said quietly.

"Well this is the only place where he can be helped." said Victor.

"I don't get why my powers didn't work." said Wyatt. Victor didn't say anything.

"I tried to freeze the car you know." Wyatt said.

Victor looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

Wyatt nodded.

"When he ran onto the road, I called his name and then I tried to freeze the car but it didn't work. Then I tried to heal him but that didn't work either."

"Maybe it was meant to happen then." said Victor.

"I thought you didn't believe in fate." said Wyatt looking up at his grandfather.

"Well I guess I do now. I picked up a lot of stuff from your mom and aunts." replied Victor with a smile. Wyatt smiled back. Then his face turned serious again.

"He's not set foot in a hospital since…last time." he said quietly.

"When he was really sick?" asked Victor. Wyatt nodded.

"He'll be so mad at me for bringing him here." he said.

"Well let him be mad. The important thing is that he's alive and well. Think about if we'd stayed at home. He'd have most probably been dead by now." said Victor.

"You're right, it's just…he was so scared when he was here before. He hated it and he never wanted to be in a place like this again." said Wyatt.

"Well he can get mad at us when he's better." said Victor. They both went silent as they thought about different things.

"I wonder what was wrong with him." said Paige. "The last time he was in the hospital I mean."

"Maybe we'll find out." said Leo as they felt the lurching feeling and they were transported into another moment.

Looking around they saw they were back in the manor. It was dark outside and it seemed to be in the middle of the night since no lights were on. They were upstairs, outside all the bedrooms.

"Wait, do you guys hear that?" asked Phoebe.

They all listened. There was the sound of muffled crying coming from what had been little Chris's room in the other memory. They jumped as the bedroom door from across the hall shot open and out ran a Future Piper in her dressing gown with slippers on her feet. She crossed the hall quickly and went into the room where the crying was coming from. The sisters and Leo quickly followed. When they got inside they saw the little boy version of Chris that looked around 7 years old. He was lying on his side on his bed with his knees drawn up and his arms wrapped around his stomach. He was sobbing loudly and Future Piper quickly went over to him.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked gently, sitting down on the bed beside Chris. She stroked his hair.

"M-my…t-t-tummy…h-h-hurts!" Chris managed to force out.

"Where does it hurt?" asked Future Piper.

"T-there." Chris sobbed pointing to the right of his stomach.

"Okay sit up and let me take a look honey." said Future Piper reaching for her son.

"No!" Chris yelled. "It's t-too sore if I m-move mommy. It feels b-better when I lie down l-like this."

"Okay sweetie. Just lie down just now then." said Future Piper stroking his hair once again.

"Mom?"

The sisters, Leo and Future Piper looked towards the door and saw a 9 year old Wyatt standing there looking terrified as he watched his little brother sob violently.

"Go back to bed honey." said Future Piper.

"What's wrong with him?" Wyatt asked worriedly.

"Wyatt, go back to bed." said Future Piper.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Wyatt please. Just go back to bed okay?"

Wyatt hesitated for a moment but when he saw the pleading look in his mom's eye he nodded.

"Okay mom." he said and he walked back to his room.

Future Piper turned back to her youngest son and put her hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." she said.

"What's wrong with me mommy?" Chris asked her, the tears still running down his face.

"I don't know sweetie but I'm going to find out okay?"

Chris nodded.

"I just want it to go away." he whispered. The sobbing had drained the energy out of him.

Future Piper stroked his hair and watched him worriedly.

"You're going to be okay baby. You're going to be okay, I promise."

Suddenly the sisters and Leo were once again being rushed to another memory. When they arrived they saw they were back in the hospital. Looking around they realised they were in a side room with only one bed in it. Chris, whom they'd saw in the last memory, was sleeping in the bed. They smiled as they saw Wyatt sleeping beside him. They saw Future Piper, Phoebe and Paige were standing in a group, talking to, who they assumed was a doctor. They went closer to listen to the conversation.

"He has what!" exclaimed Future Piper.

"He has been diagnosed with Appendicitis Mrs Halliwell." repeated the doctor.

"Well what can we do about that? Is there medicine he can take or something?" Future Phoebe asked.

"I'm afraid that it's gone too far for antibiotics. He'll have to have an operation to remove his appendix." said the doctor gravely.

The Future sisters went silent in shock for a moment.

"Surgery?" Future Piper asked. She looked completely shocked and scared. "No…"

"Mrs Halliwell, this is the only way for your son to get better. If he doesn't get this operation he could die." said the doctor.

Future Piper closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand. Opening her eyes the sisters and Leo could see they were filling with tears.

"I never realised he had it. What are the symptoms?" she asked.

"Well fever, stomach pain to the right side-

"He had a fever and the stomach pain but that was the night I brought him to the hospital."

"Loss of appetite, have you noticed any of that?" asked the doctor.

Future Piper thought for a moment.

"Actually yeah he has had loss of appetite recently but I didn't think anything of it."

"Also, the stomach pain normally starts around the belly button area and it grows bigger and bigger and ends up on the right side. Has he complained of a sore stomach at all?" asked the doctor.

Future Piper gasped.

"Oh my god he has! He came to me and said he had a stomach ache but I just gave him a painkiller and a drink and put him back to bed. He was sick as well. Is that a symptom?"

The doctor nodded.

"Yes vomiting can follow. Constipation as well, have you noticed that?"

Future Piper shook her head.

"No I didn't notice that."

"Is he going to be okay?" Future Phoebe asked.

"If he doesn't get this operation then no. If he does get it then most probably." said the doctor.

"When will he be getting the operation?" asked Future Piper.

"Quite soon actually. We'll get him prepared for the surgery in the next half hour okay?" queried the doctor.

Future Piper, Phoebe and Paige nodded. The doctor left the room and Future Piper walked over to the bed. She sat down in one of the chairs beside it and stroked Chris's hair. Future Phoebe and Paige sat down on the other chairs and watched their nephews sleep.

"He's going to be okay Piper." said Future Phoebe reassuringly.

"I hope so." said Future Piper tearfully as she moved her hand and took hold of Chris's small one.

Piper felt tears prickling her eyes but they were suddenly forgotten when they were all transported to another memory. They saw they were back in the room except the bed was being wheeled in by nurses. Chris was laying in it unconscious and the Future sisters and Wyatt were walking along behind him.

"So is he going to be okay?" Future Piper asked the doctor who had just came in the room.

"Well the operation went well so I'd say so yes." he said. "He should wake up soon but he's still under the influence of the anaesthetic so he might be a bit drowsy."

Future Piper nodded and walked over to the bed, taking hold of Chris's small hand. She sat down in the seat beside the bed. Her sisters followed suit and grabbed two chairs and putting them at the side of the bed. Future Paige patted her knees and pulled Wyatt onto them.

"Mommy?"

Future Piper moved closer to Chris so that she could hear him better.

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" she asked.

"My head feels funny." answered Chris groggily.

"Probably the painkillers." said Future Phoebe.

"Where am I?" asked Chris.

"You're in the hospital sweetie. The doctors are going to make you better." said Future Piper.

"Why couldn't daddy heal me?"

Future Piper went silent and didn't say anything.

"Mommy?"

Future Piper looked him in the eyes.

"Your daddy's really busy sweetheart."

Chris didn't say anything and looked around the room.

"I don't like it here." he said sadly and he started to cry.

"Oh sweetie, don't cry." said Future Piper stroking his hair to try and comfort him.

"I want to go home!" Chris sobbed.

"You'll be able to go home soon sweetie." said Future Piper.

Wyatt reached forward and took hold of Chris's other hand.

"If you stop crying then when you get home we'll play orb and seek okay?"

Chris swallowed and managed to stop crying. He nodded. "Okay."

"But you have to wait until you're well enough to come home or I won't play with you. Deal?"

Chris nodded again. "Deal."

The future and present sisters smiled at the two boys as did Leo.

"They're so sweet together." said Phoebe.

"Chris and Wyatt?" asked Paige. Phoebe nodded.

"He really looks after his little brother doesn't he? You can't imagine that he's going to be evil." said Piper. Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement.

Suddenly they were rushed to another memory. They saw they were back in the ward where teenage Chris had been. They saw him still in the bed with Victor and Wyatt sitting on chairs beside it. They walked over. They watched as Chris Stirred and opened his eyes.

"Wyatt?" he mumbled.

Wyatt drew his chair in closer.

"Hey how you feeling?" he asked gently.

"My head kinda hurts." answered Chris bringing his hand up to the bandage. "Ouch! What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" asked Victor. Chris shook his head (as much as he could without it hurting anyway).

"You were hit by a car Chris. You're in the hospital." explained Wyatt.

"The hospital! Why did you bring me here?" asked Chris, his expression shocked and slightly angry.

"Because if we didn't you'd be dead right now!" exclaimed Wyatt.

"Could you keep your voices down please." said a nurse going past.

"Why didn't you just heal me!" whispered Chris furiously.

"I tried to but it didn't work! There was nothing else we could do except bring you here!" Wyatt retorted.

"You know I hate hospitals!"

"Well I'd rather you being mad at me than dead!"

Chris looked away and went silent.

"What were you thinking running off that Chris?" Victor asked scoldingly.

"I had to get away." said Chris quietly.

"Well you trying to get away nearly led to you being killed." said Victor.

"Maybe that would have been best. For me anyway." said Chris

The sisters and Leo gasped. So did Wyatt and Victor.

"What! How can you say that?" asked Wyatt, shocked.

Chris rubbed his face with his hands.

"I didn't mean it okay?"

"If you didn't mean it you wouldn't have said it." said Wyatt.

Chris and Wyatt looked steadily at each other but then a nurse came in.

"Okay I'm going to have to ask you both to leave. Christopher needs his rest." she said.

Victor and Wyatt nodded and stood up.

"We'll see you later okay?" said Victor putting a hand on Chris's shoulder.

Chris nodded and they both left. The sisters and Leo watched as he sighed and let his head fall back against the pillow.

"Do you think he meant it?" asked Piper.

"Meant what?" asked Paige.

"That it would have been best if he died."

"Maybe at the time." said Leo. "But I think he's glad he didn't now."

"Really?" said Phoebe. "I mean, he comes from a future where evil rules everything. We're dead, dad's dead and Wyatt is evil. What can he possibly find to be happy and grateful about? What has he got to live for?"

"The chance to change it all." said Leo.

"When we get back, the first thing I'm going to do is give Chris a huge hug! He never deserved all this." said Paige. The sisters and Leo nodded in agreement.

Leo took a breath in as he watched his youngest son stare sadly into space.

"I have a feeling though that this is only start of bad things to come that we have to watch."

* * *

Now please please please review!

P.S. I'm changing my pen name. My new pen name will be JessieBee185. Thought i'd better tell you so no-one gets confused:)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Hey peoples! I know, i know,it's been ages since i last updated but that's the curse of writers block! This chapter for some reason was very hard to write, probably because it's getting closer to why Wyatt turns evil.I hope everyone enjoys this one and thankyou to everyone that reviewed. All the reviews are special because they motivate me to write more. This chapter is dedicated toKatie because of all her support of this story and for beingsuch a good friend to me.

* * *

The sisters and Leo were being rushed to another memory. They had gotten so used to the lurching feeling that it didn't bother them anymore unless it took them completely by surprise. When they stopped they looked around and saw Chris and Wyatt, Chris being around 15 years old and Wyatt 17, sitting in the living-room. Victor walked in from the kitchen.

"Hey boys, what do you want for dinner?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." said Chris.

"Me neither." said Wyatt.

Victor sighed. "Come on, you boys need to eat. Your mom would have my head if she knew I wasn't making sure you ate properly."

"Well she isn't here is she." said Chris.

"Chris I know- urgh! Victor gasped and clutched at his chest with a pained expression on his face. He let out a breath and straightened up when whatever it was seemed to pass.

"Grandpa! What's wrong?" Wyatt asked worriedly. Victor shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine, it's just a little chest pain." he said reassuringly. He nodded his head. "Okay well I'm making some macaroni so if you want some later, it's there."

He turned around and made to walk back to the kitchen when he let out another grunt of pain. He clutched at his chest and collapsed.

"Grandpa!" Chris and Wyatt yelled worriedly. They quickly ran over and knelt down beside him.

Wyatt rolled him over onto his back and gave his shoulder a shake. He was unconscious.Wyatt put his hands over Victor's chest and the familiar golden glow appeared. Nothing happened. He didn't even stir.

"Why's it not working?" Chris asked, almost frantic.

"Go call an ambulance Chris." said Wyatt. "Now!" he demanded loudly when he saw Chris hesitate.

Chris quickly stood up and ran over to the phone. He dialled the numbers and put the phone to his ear.

"We need an ambulance!……it's my grandpa he's just collapsed……he clutched at his chest……I don't know…..Wyatt is he breathing?" Chris asked putting his hand over the mouth piece. Wyatt quickly checked and nodded. Chris took his hand away and talked back into the phone. "Yeah he's breathing……you have to hurry!...okay……yes….1329 Prescott Street...Halliwell...okay……thanks...Bye." Chris put the phone back in its holder.

"Are they coming?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded and knelt back down beside Wyatt. "They said they'd be here as soon as possible."

"Okay good."

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Of course he will!"

"How do you know!"

"Cause i just do okay! Stop worrying Chris!"

Chris went silent and fingered a loose string of material on his t-shirt anxiously. The sisters and Leo watched the scene worriedly, especially Piper and Phoebe.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Phoebe asked. Piper shook her head sadly.

"Chris says he dies remember?"

Phoebe bent her head and her sisters couldn't tell if she was crying or not. They waited for about 15 minutes, then the doorbell rang. Wyatt got up from the floor and ran to the door. He yanked it open. Two paramedics stood at the door with a leather holdall in one hand.

"Hi we got a call from a Halliwell?" said a man on the right.

Wyatt nodded. "Yeah in here."

He stepped to the side so the paramedics could get into the house. They walked in swiftly and made straight for the living-room. Seeing Victor lying on the floor they jogged over and knelt down beside him. Chris stood up so they could see to Victor properly and went and stood beside Wyatt who was standing beside the couch. He was staring at his grandpa deep in thought and he was chewing his thumbnail anxiously as he watched the paramedics work on him. 10 minutes went past and Victor began to stir.

"Mr Halliwell-

"Uh his second name is Bennet." Wyatt corrected the female paramedic. She nodded.

"Ok then. Mr Bennet can you hear me?"

Victor groaned softly. The female paramedic looked over at the two brothers.

"Ok we're going to take him to the hospital now to get him checked over, alright?" the boys nodded.

"Do you have some-one to look after you whilst he's there?" she asked.

"Can't we come in the ambulance?" Chris asked.

"Well...i'm not sure if there'd be enough room if we had to work on him quickly again." said the female paramedic.

"Please?" begged Chris.

"No it's fine Chris! Uncle...uh...Uncle...Tony! Yeah Uncle Tony will be in soon remember?" Wyatt said quickly.

Chris looked at him quizically and was about to ask what he meant when Wyatt shot him a warning look. A look of realisation flashed over Chris's face and he nodded his head.

"Uh yeah Uncle Tony will be finishing work anytime now. I forgot about that." he said to the paramedics.

"Ok well tell your uncle about your grandfather when he gets in and he can take you to the hospital." said the male paramedic.

"Ok sure." said Wyatt nodding his head.

The paramedics finshed working on Victor and strapped him onto a stretcher. As their backs were turned Chris shot a questioning look at Wyatt but Wyatt made a zipping motion across his mouth indicating for Chris to keep his mouth shut.

When the paramedics finally left with Victor in the ambulance Chris rounded on his older brother.

"Uncle Tony! We don't even have an Uncle Tony!" he exclaimed.

"Don't you think i know that! I had to lie obviously!"

"Obviously? How exactly!"

"Think about it Chris! If they know we don't have anyone to look after us then what'd you think is going to happen huh!"

"They'd help us!"

"They'd think they were helping but they really wouldn't be! If grandpa dies-

"He won't die!"

"If he does-

"He won't!"

"Chris will you just listen to me!" Wyatt half-yelled gripping Chris's shoulders and looking him straight in the eyes. "If Grandpa dies and they know there's no-one else here to be our legal guardians they'll get the Social Services involved and we, or at least you, will be put into Care. I'm not old enough to be you're legal guardian yet since i'm not eighteen so they'd shove you in some care home in god knows where! We'd be seperated, most definetely lose the house and have nowhere to live!"

Chris blinked and bit his bottom lip lightly.

"They wouldn't really do that would they? And what about Dad?"

"Yes they would. They'd think they were doing best by us by putting us somewhere where there's people to take care of us even if it is strangers. I'll be eighteen in 9 months but even then i'd doubt they'd let me take you out the foster care system until you're eighteen too. I'm not actually sure if they'd put me in the system too since i'm over sixteen but you never know. And about Dad, he's 'Up There' permantely now. I doubt they'd let him come down to look after us."

"But they might. And even if the Social Services did put both of us in Care would they really split us up? Wouldn't we be put in the same Care Home?" Chris asked.

Wyatt shook his head. "Not necessarily. They maybe would but they would put us in seperate ones too if they thought it was best for some reason."

Chris blinked again, looking away and the sisters and Leo could see his eyes were slightly filling with tears. Wyatt seemed to notice too because his eyes softened and he tilted his head so he could look Chris in the eyes again.

"Look i'm sorry but i'm just trying to explain what would happen if Grandpa died and they knew there was no-one else here."

Chris sniffed and, looking at Wyatt sadly, he spoke quietly. "I don't want to be put in Care Wyatt."

Wyatt nodded slowly. "I know. I won't let them, i promise. Hey, Grandpa will probably be fine anyway! I'm probably worrying over nothing!" he said trying to cheer his little brother up.

Chris shook his head. "Knowing our luck he probably will die. That's what everyone else seems to be doing. I bet the Elders are sitting up there laughing their heads off at us."

Wyatt didn't say anything but looked at Chris sadly.

"But that's just the burden of being a Halliwell right? Do good for everyone else, fighting demons, saving innocents and then lose the people you love the most. Losing your mother young seems to be a big tradition in this damn family!" Chris continued bitterly.

"We have to stay strong Chris." said Wyatt.

"Why?" Chris questioned sharply.

"Because it's what mom and our aunts would have wanted us to do! To keep going and never giving up!"

"Well i'm tired of fighting! I just want it all to be over! I'm sick of all this destiny crap and how we're destined for "Great Things"! Like what exactly! I wish we'd never been witches! That mom and our aunts had never been witches!" Chris yelled.

"You don't mean that." said Wyatt.

"Don't i? If we'd never been witches, demons wouldn't have been attacking us and mom and aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige wouldn't have been killed."

Wyatt shook his head.

"If it was they're time to die they would have anyway. Just in a different way. I understand now that it was their time to die and there was nothing we could have done to stop it. It's still upsetting but it helps now that i can accept it. Chris, you can't give up on everything they taught us. They would never want you to do that. They'd want us to keep going with it and practicing it so we can pass it down to the next generation of Halliwells."

Chris took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah you're right."

"So do you now see why we have to lie about having an adult here?"

"Yeah."

"Okay good. Do you want to go to the hospital now?" Wyatt asked.

Chris nodded. "Yeah...but hey, won't they be wondering where our "Uncle Tony" is?"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it." said Wyatt taking his hands off Chris's shoulders. He'd had them there the whole time they'd been "discussing" the sistuation.

"Ok. Are we taking the car or orbing?"

"Let's take the car for a change. I'll go get the keys." said Wyatt. He walked through to the kitchen to get the keys that were hanging on a key rack.

This gave the sisters and Leo time to talk about what had just happened without missing anything as Chris pulled his jacket on.

"Chris is right. Losing your mother young is sorta a Halliwell tradition. I mean look how young we were when our mom died." said Phoebe. Piper nodded in agreement.

"Yeah i lost my mom pretty young too. I was in my teens just like them." said Paige. "My adoptive mom i mean but she was still my mom to me." she added when Piper and Phoebe gave her a confused glance.

"We know what you mean sweetie." said Phoebe.

"They had, or have, to go through so much." said Leo quietly.

"Well not anymore!" said Piper. "No way in hell are we gonna let all this happen!"

"Definately not!" agreed Phoebe.

"I wonder if they are put in Care." said Leo.

"I certainly hope not!" exclaimed Piper.

"Anyone else noticed that Wyatt isn't evil yet?" Paige cut inretorically as Wyatt came through from the kitchen.

"Not yet maybe. Maybe the death of dad pushes him over the line." said Phoebe.

They went silent once again to watch Chris and Wyatt.

"Come on then. Let's get going." said Wyatt pulling on his jacket.

Chris opened the door and they both walked out into the cool night air. Wyatt closed the door behind them and locked it.

"Now what? Are we supposed to follow them or something?" asked Paige.

"Well unless we can walk through locked doors and walls, no." said Piper.

"Well why not? We are technically ghosts here aren't we?" said Phoebe looking at Leo for confirmation.

"Well yeah technically you are but i'm not sure if we'd be able to walk through walls. This is a situation that's not very common if not never happened before." said Leo.

"Well we won't know if we don't try will we!" said Phoebe.

She walked up to a wall and placed her hands on it.

"Well it feels solid but we'll soon see!" she said and pushed hard against the wall.

Nothing happened. She continued pushing even though she was pushing so hard that her feet were sliding backwards.

"Erm Phoebe?" said Piper.

"Yeah?" asked Phoebe, continuing to push against the wall.

"I think i can safely say that you're not gonna get through that wall." said Piper, her eyebrows raised and with a smirk on her face.

Phoebe sighed and stood back, shaking her hands and arms.

"Yeah i think you're right. So what do we do then?" she asked.

Suddenly, before anyone could answer, they were rushed into another moment. When they appeared it didn't take them long to realise they were squashed in the back of a car. The Wyatt and Chris that they'd just seen minutes ago were sitting in the front in silence, too deep in their own thoughts to speak to each other.

"Ouch! I hate being in the back of this car with you guys!" Paige grumbled.

"Well it's not my ideal situation either!" said Phoebe.

"Ow! This not a good time to be giving me kidney shots Chris!" said Piper, speaking to her stomach.

"Will you guys be quiet!" said Leo sternly.

"Why? It's not like they're saying anything!" said Paige.

As if on cue, Chris snapped out of his thoughts.

"Hey do you remember Katie?" he asked Wyatt.

"Katie? As in your-best-friend-when-you-were-five-years-old Katie?"

"Yeah her."

"Yeah. Not that well but i remember her. Green/blue eyes with short dark blonde hair right?"

"Yeah that's right. She always wore dresses and little white shoes."

"And a white alice band in her hair. Yeah i remember." said Wyatt. "What made you think of her?"

"I was just thinking about the hospital and then i remembered how much she hated hospitals." said Chris

"Yeah "hospitals" was the one game she hated playing." said Wyatt.

"We never normally played games like that anyway. I thought they were too girly and she was ok with it. It was great that she was half whitelighter too so we could play orb and seek with her."

"Yeah that was fun. Wait. Was she half witch?" Wyatt asked.

"No just half whitelighter. Her dad was a whitelighter and her mom was a mortal." said Chris.

"Do you miss her?" Wyatt asked.

Chris thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Yeah i do i guess. But it's been 10 years so i dunno what she's like now. I was sad when she moved away but she was so excited about moving to Denmark that i couldn't put her down by saying i didn't want her to go."

"Maybe it wasn't the best idea for you to let go of a friend as good as that." said Wyatt.

"I wanted her to be happy." Chris said simply.

"I think you need to start doing things that make _you _happy instead of everyone else from now on." said Wyatt.

"I remember our first day of pre-school together..." said Chris thoughtfully.

Suddenly the sisters and Leo were being rushed out the car and back in time. They abruptly stopped outside a small pre-school.

"Where are we?" asked Paige.

"Outside a Pre-school." said Leo simply.

"Yeah i got that part Leo!" said Paige with a scowl.

"Hey look!" said Phoebe pointing to a car that had just stopped at the side of the road.

A Future Piper got out the front of the car and the back doors also opened and two small children climbed out. Both of them had small backpacks on.One was a small boy with dark brown hair and green eyes who was wearing a red and white t-shirt and combat jeans. They already knew it was Chris. The other was a girl in a white dress with a blue sash, white button up shoes and a white alice band in her hair. She had dark blonde hair and blue/green eyes.

"That must be Katie." said Paige and the others nodded.

Future Piper closed the doors and motioned with her hand towards the door of the pre-school.

"Okay come on kids!"

"Yay!" Chris exclaimed excitedly and he ran towards the door.

Katie didn't move and looked at the building warily. Chris turned around as he reached the door.

"Come _on_ Katie!" he called.

She bit her lip and Chris ran over to her. Future Piper waited by the door watching them.

"It'll be fun! I promise!" said Chris to his best friend, taking hold of her hand in his.

"But we won't know nobody Cwis!" said Katie not quite managing to pronounce the 'r' in Chris.

"We'll play togewer then." said Chris gently tugging her hand.

Katie still didn't look to sure but she let Chris pull her over to Future Piper who opened the door of the pre-school. They walked inside and the sisters and Leo followed them quickly. Once inside a woman in her mid forties with short blonde hair,brown eyes and a kind face. When she saw the two small children her face brightened and she gave them a warm smile each.

"Well who have we got here then?" she asked kneeling down so she was at their eye level.

"My name's Chris!" Chris said excitedly with a grin on his face. He was watching the other children playing.

"Hello Chris i'm Babara but all the kiddies call me Babs." said Babs.

She turned to Katie.

"And what's your name chicky?" she asked.

"Katie." Katie mumbled. She was holding on to Chris's hand tightly and was standing slightly behind him.

"Hello Katie. Why don't you kids go play whilst we grown-ups have a little chat ok?"

Chris and Katie nodded and went over to where ther other children were playing.

"Is this their first day?" Babs asked Future Piper.

"Yeah it's their first day. They're excited to be here. Or at least Chris is..." answered Piper watching the two of them.

It looked as though Chris had already made friends and was playing with three other children. Katie was playing too but she didn't say much and was playing half-heartedly.

"I'm sure Katie will be fine. Most children are shy when they first come but they settle right in soon enough!" Babs said brightly. "Are you their mother?"

"I'm Chris's mom but i'm just bringing Katie today because her mom and dad had to work. Katie and Chris are great friends so they were happy to come together."

"Ok then. Well we're open until three so come pick them up anytime! Oh and how old are they?" Babs asked.

"They're both three." said Future Piper.

"Okay then. Well you go and do your thing! We'll take good care of Chris and Katie."

Future Piper nodded and walked towards the door. She looked back and smiled as she watched Chris and Katie play. Katie was now joining in more than before and they were both having a great time. Future Piper opened the door and walked back to the car.

Half hour later the sisters and Leo were still watching Chris and Katie. It was easy to tell they were close friends. They did almost everything together. It was also easy to tell that Chris was the more outgoing of the too and Katie the most shy. Chris had already made many friends and even though Katie has aswell she had followed Chris's lead to make them in the first place.

The sisters and Leo watched as Chris and Katie moved away from the other children and, checking no-one was looking, crept out the french doors to the garden. The sisters and Leo followed them. When they were outside, Chris and Katie crept away from the french windows so no-one would see them and looked around the garden.

"Won't we get in twouble Chwis?" asked Katie.

"Not if we don't get caught." said Chris looking around the garden. He pointed to a large mud puddle. "Whoa look at all that mud!"

"Ewww look how diwty it is!" said Katie with a disgusted look on her face.

"Duh! It's mud!" said Chris and he steppedright into the muddy puddle. His feet sank into it and the mud went right up to his ankles.

"Chwis get out!" squealed Katie.

Chris grinned at her mischeviously. "Come on it's cool!"

"No it's not! My dress will get muddy!"exclaimed Katie with a frown.

Chris grinned at her again and sank one of his hands into the mud. He took a handle of it and brought his hand back out.

"Who cares if it's alweady muddy!" he said and he flung the mud at Katie.

Katie squealed as the mud splattered all over her dress. "CHWIS!"

Despite herself, Katie took a handful of mud and flung it back at Chris. Chris laughed out loud as the mud hit his face. He flung some back and soon they were in a massive mud fight. Katie jumped into the mud so she had better access to it and soon her white dress, alice band, shoes and socks became a lovely brown. Both children were laughing so hard that they didn't hear the french doors open and two of the pre-school teachers come out until Babs called above the laughter.

"What is going on here!"

Chris and Katie stopped and looked at the two pre-school teachers.

"Uh-" Chris began but he was cut off by the other children cheering and running into the mud with them so they could join in the fun.

Two other pre-school teachers ran out to try and help but there were too many children to handle. Soon all the children were covered head to foot in mud and all of them were having a great time. The pre-school teachers gave up and when a few handfuls of mud came flying in their direction they soon joined in the fun and laughter.

The sisters and Leo laughed at the site but the smiles were soon wiped from their faces when they felt the jolt of being rushed to another memory. When they reappeared they realised that they were back in the car.

"I remember our first day of pre-school..." said Chris thoughtfully.

"Yea you both got covered in mud and mom nearly had an anurism when she picked you guys up!" said Wyatt laughing.

"Chris smiled at the memory but the smile faded as they neared the hospital. Wyatt pulled into one of the carparks of the hospital and found a parking space suprisingly quick. Him and Chris got out the car and made their way to the hospital. The sisters and Leo followed them quickly.

"Hey won't you get in trouble?" Chris asked.

"For what?"

"For driving the car without a driver's license."

"Who's gonna know?" said Wyatt.

Chris didn't say anything as they went inside the hospital. They went up to the reception desk and waited for the receptionist to finish on the phone. When she did she looked up at them.

"How may i help you?" she asked.

"Our grandfather was admitted not that long ago. His name is Victor Bennet." said Wyatt.

"I'm sorry but i can't help you if you don't have an adult with you." said the receptionist.

"Our uncle is outside parking the car. He told us to go in and he'd meet us in the ward." said Wyatt convincingly.

The receptionist looked at him steadily for a moment but then turned and looked at the computer on her right.

"What was the name again?" she asked.

"Victor Bennet."

The receptionist typed the name into the computer."He's in the Cardiac Ward on the third floor."

"Thank you."

Chris and Wyatt made their way down a corridor and into an elevator which was empty. The sisters and Leo quickly got in after them before the elevator doors closed.

"Okay so if anyone asks about an adult let me doing the talking alright?" said Wyatt.

Chris nodded. They both went silent for a moment, thinking about what lay ahead of them. Suddenly Wyatt spoke.

"I wonder what's up with my powers..."

"What'd u mean?" asked Chris.

"Well my healing power hasn't worked since mom died. I couldn't heal you when you got hit by that car and now i can't heal Grandpa." said Wyatt.

"Well our powers are tied to our emotions so maybe you aren't as okay with mom and our aunts' deaths as you might think." said Chris.

"I am okay with them. I'm over them." said Wyatt sharply.

"Really?" questioned Chris with a disbelieving look on his face. "Are you sure you're not bottling up what you're really feeling to make me feel better. I can look after myself Wyatt, you don't need to protect me from everything!"

"Well there's no-one else to protect you is there!" Wyatt yelled. "Mom left, then the aunts left, then dad and now grandpa! They all left us and now all the responsibility lands on my shoulders! I have to take care of you because no-one else can!I have to protect you because...because you're the only one i have left okay! And i'm scared i'm going to lose you too! You're the only one i have left...the only one..." Wyattlooked up with a look of despair on his face andhe slid down the wall of the elevator, putting his face in his hands.

Chris watched him sadly for a moment. When Wyatt had yelled he had beenso shocked at the outburst that he had jumped backwards. He'd never seen his brother like that before. He'd always been so strong and now he was on the floor of an elevator looking so...defeated.

Chris walked fowards and bent down in front of his brother. "I'm not going anywhere Wyatt." was all he said.

Wyatt looked up at him and, taking Chris by suprise, pulled him into a sudden hug. Chris sat shocked for a secong but then the returned the hug, putting his head on Wyatt's shoulder.

"I love you bro." Wyatt whispered.

Chris smiled slightly in to Wyatt's shoulder. "I love you too."

* * *

Now please review! i promise i'll update sooner than last time if you do! Thanx for reading!xxx 


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Hi everybody! Here's another update for you! I actually expected it to be shorter than this even though it's quite short already but it went on longer than i thought! I really struggled to end this chapter so fingers crossed that you guys think it's okay! This chapter looks into when Wyatt first begins to turn evil but isn't quite there yet. I hope you guys like it and thanks to everybody who reviewed! xxx

* * *

Wyatt and Chris stepped out the elevator closely followed by the Charmed Ones and Leo. The brothers walked closely together as they went down the corridor. Chris looked anxiously through the small windows of each door of the side wards as they passed. A nurse gave them a strange look as they walked past her and Wyatt glared at her. When they got to the nursing station near the middle of the corridor Wyatt walked towards a nurse that was sitting at a small desk doing some paper work.

"Excuse me? I'm looking for our grandfather. His name is Victor Bennet."

The woman looked up at the two boys and frowned. She was a tall bony woman with a gaunt face and brown hair which was slightly greying.

"Do you have an adult with you?" she asked in a gravely voice.

The sisters and Leo noticed Wyatt's jaw slightly twitch. It was obvious that he was getting annoyed with answering the same question all the time.

"Our Uncle is busy feeding our baby cousin. He told us to go ahead and he'd meet us in the ward." he answered.

"Well you can wait for him then can't you?" said the nurse eyeing them suspiciously.

"Well it's just that we can't stay long and our cousin can get kinda fussy so we would have hardly any time if we waited." said Wyatt convincingly.

"I'm sorry but i can't help you if you haven't got an adult with you." the nurse said coldly and she turned back to her work.

"Please. We need to see him." said Chris pleadingly, speaking for the first time.

"No! It's the rules that-

The nurse was cut off when a small light bulb lit up on the wall under a number and started beeping. She stood up abruptly and was about to hurry off when she turned around.

"You two can wait for your Uncle there." she said pointing to a couple of green plastic chairs that were sitting against the wall. She hurried off down the corridor.

"Urgh!" Wyatt groaned and he kicked the wall frustratedly.

Chris collapsed wearily onto one of the chairs and leaned his head back against the wall, closing his eyes. Wyatt sat down in the chair beside him.

"We won't get to see Grandpa will we?" said Chris quietly staring off into space.

"Course we will! I'll think of some way to get past her..." Wyatt said reassuringly but he didn't look very sure.

They waited for what seemed like hours. A door opened and a nurse they hadn't seen before started walking towards them looking grave. As she came closer she gave Chris and Wyatt a warm, and slightly sad, smile.

Wyatt looked up at her and the look on is face told everyone that he knew something was wrong. The nurse bent down in front of them.

"You said your Grandfather's name was Victor Bennet?"

Wyatt nodded. "What's happened?" he asked.

The nurse looked at him and Chris sadly.

"I'm afraid that Mr Bennet has passed away..."

The sisters and Leo didn't see anything more as the view faded into darkness. Piper and Phoebe both had tears streaming down their cheeks as did Paige even though he had had some conflict with Victor in the past Leo was upset to here of the old mans death.

When their vision came clear again they realized they were back at the manor in what appeared to be Paige's room except the décor was completely different. The walls had been stripped of their wallpaper and were plastered with various posters of rock bands and the usual double bed had been replaced with a single one and a bedside cabinet which had magazines messily stacked on top of it. The floor was littered with discarded clothes, school jotters, magazines and various other things. The room was dark and the only light came from the moon shining through the window. That's when Paige noticed a lone figure sitting on the window seat. She pointed towards the figure silently and her sisters and Leo turned to look.

When they looked closely they saw that that the figure was Chris. He had his knees drawn up right against his chest with his arms wrapped around them and his head was leant against the window. His breath made misted marks on the cool glass of the window as he breathed in and out. Piper felt a burst of sadness as she saw tears rolling down his face and she realized he was silently crying. Chris took in a deep breath and exhaled. He turned around and stood up off the window seat, wiping away the tears with his hand at the same time. As he walked towards the door he glanced at some photographs that were hanging on the only wall that didn't have posters plastered over it. After a couple of minutes he sighed through his nose and pulled open the door, stepping into the lit hallway. He was looking down as he walked forward but when he looked up he stopped suddenly and gave a short, sharp intake of breath. Standing in front of him was Future Leo.

"Hey Chris." Future Leo said quietly.

Chris stayed silent and looked at his father steadily.

"I heard about Victor." Future Leo said. Chris still didn't say anything.

"I've come to see how you both are doing." said Future Leo walking forward a bit.

"How do u think!" Chris snapped at him. "We've just lost our last family member!"

"No you've not! I'm still here!" protested Future Leo.

"Fine. We've just lost the last family member that cares!" Chris half-yelled.

"I do care! Why do you think I'm here!" Future Leo walked forward some more but for every step he took Chris took one back.

"I thought you had to stay 'Up There' permanently?" Chris questioned.

"Well i do. They don't actually know I'm here so i can't really stay long." explained Future Leo.

"Oh right. Was that the part you were gonna 'forget' to tell us?" Chris said coldly.

"Chris please." Future Leo said pleadingly.

Chris's eyes softened a bit. "But you're just going to leave again aren't you?"

"I know. Believe me, if i could stay i would jump at the chance but i can't. I'm so sorry son." Future Leo said gently.

"So am i." said Chris and Future Leo looked down sadly. "I'll go get Wyatt."

Future Leo nodded. "I'll go and wait in the living room."

After Future Leo had went down to the living room Chris turned on his heel and made his way up the stairs to the attic. The sisters and modern day Leo quickly followed. When he was a few steps short of the attic door Chris stopped with a frown on his face. He tip-toed silently up to they door and put his head close so he could listen. The sisters and Leo listened too and realised there were voices coming from the other side of the door. They moved closer and listened closely.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to go after an Elder? Are you nuts!" a rough voice exclaimed.

"Not just an Elder. His father." another voice said. In fact, the voice seemed very familiar to the sisters. It sounded at lot like a certain Demon of Fear...

"Is that a problem!" yet another voice exclaimed. They recognised it as Wyatt's. Leo and the sisters gasped.

"No not at all. I'm just wondering why such good boy like yourself would want to kill his own father." said Barbas silkily.

"He's caused too much trouble and pain. He doesn't deserve to live anymore. Me and Chris would be better off without him."

"Excuse me if I'm wrong but hasn't he been gone for months now? What's the point in us wasting our good time killing an Elder for a good witch like you?" the first voice asked.

"He deserves it." Wyatt said simply.

There was a brief pause and then Barbas spoke. "Aaaah your biggest fear is something will happen to your younger brother Christopher. Isn't that right Wyatt? You think your father is a threat to him do you?" he sounded amused as he said this.

There was another silence. Barbas spoke again.

"I think Wyatt, that this is your way of letting out your anger." he laughed. "Awww is the poor little witchy having some anger management problems?" he laughed again.

"If you know what's good for you you'll be quiet." Wyatt said in a threatening tone.

"Maybe it'd be the best idea to be quiet. Considering your little brother has been standing outside the door listening to this whole conversation..."

Chris gasped and jumped back from the door, spun around and sprinted down the stairs. He ran through the hallway, heading for the other set of stairs leading down to the foyer.

"DAD! DA-

Chris was cut off when Wyatt suddenly orbed in and grabbed him from behind, clamping one of his hands over Chris's mouth to stop him making any more noise. Chris struggled violently against him but Wyatt held on to him tightly and half-dragged him into the nearest room. Once they were inside Wyatt closed the door. Chris tried to get away from him but Wyatt used both arms and most of his body weight to pin him against the wall.

"Be quiet will you!" Wyatt whispered urgently.

"Why should i be quiet you killing bastard!"

"I'm not a killing bastard!"

Chris glared at him angrily and in disbelief. "Not yet! But you're gonna kill dad!"

Wyatt didn't say or do anything for a moment but then he shook his head. "I'm not going to kill him Chris."

"Liar! I heard you talking with those demons!"

Wyatt sighed. "I didn't mean it okay?"

"Yes you did! I heard you!" Chris snapped, his voice raising.

"I was angry! I've got all this anger pent up inside and i needed to let it out!"

"So killing our dad was the only option was it!"

"No i just-

Wyatt stopped talking as they heard the stairs creaking as someone climbed them.

"Chris? Wyatt?" Future Leo called from halfway up the stairs.

"Don't make a sound." Wyatt whispered firmly.

"Why? So he doesn't know what's coming!"

"Chris I'm not going to kill dad."

"How can i trust you!"

"You can always trust me."

"You want to kill our dad! For all i know, i could be next on your list!"

Wyatt gripped Chris's shoulders tightly.

"I'd never hurt you Chris! You've got to the believe that!" Wyatt gave him a small shake for emphasis.

"But you'd hurt dad." Chris said quietly.

"I won't hurt dad Chris, I promise. I was angry and i didn't mean i word of it." said Wyatt.

"What about the demons? They'll be after him now." said Chris.

"I'll tell them to stop."

"Yeah they'll totally listen to you." said Chris sarcastically.

"Well if they don't i'll vanquish them okay?"

There was a small knock on the door. "Boys?"

"I promise." Wyatt mouthed to Chris, looking straight into his eyes.

Chris looked back at him for a moment and then nodded his head. Wyatt dropped his arms and Chris moved away from the wall.

"I don't want dad to know I'm here. I can't face talking to him." Wyatt whispered and Chris nodded.

Chris opened the door and saw Future Leo standing there with his fist raised, just about to talk on the door again.

"Hey dad, let's go downstairs." said Chris with a fake smile as Wyatt hid behind the door.

"Okay. Where's Wyatt?" Future Leo asked.

"He went out." said Chris.

"I thought i heard both of you in there."

"Yea he just orbed out a minute ago."

"Oh so he doesn't want to see me?" asked Future Leo looking slightly hurt.

"Neither one of us did but that didn't stop you from coming did it?" Chris snapped.

When he saw the hurt that flashed over Future Leo's face Chris's eyes softened and he changed his tone. "I'm sorry, i didn't mean it."

Future Leo shook his head. "Yeah you did. I guess i deserve it though considering what i've put you boys through."

Chris nodded his head in agreement.

"But don't you guys think you could give me another chance?" Future Leo asked.

Chris's eyes hardened instantly.

"Another chance! You expect us to give you another chance after everything you've done! You abandoned us!"

"I know and I'm sorry."

"Oh and that makes it all better does it!"

"Chris-

"And you're just going to leave again! If you really cared you'd stay!" Chris snapped.

"I do care but i can't stay!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm an Elder." said Future Leo.

"So what!"

Future Leo sighed.

"Look maybe i shouldn't have come."

"See now here's the part where you orb out instead of facing something." Chris said bitterly.

"Chris I'm sorry," said Future Leo. Chris snorted and looked away. "but i have a higher calling."

"A higher calling than looking after your own kids when they need you?"

"Chris let's go downstairs. We can talk about it down there okay?"

Chris went silent for a moment but then he nodded. "Okay."

"Come on." said Future Leo and he and Chris left and went downstairs.

Wyatt moved away from behind the door and walked into the middle of the room. He stood thinking for a minute then suddenly a demon shimmered in beside him. The sisters and Leo gasped as they saw it was Barbas.

"Now that's not very nice now is it? Lying to your little brother like that...tut tut tut." he said sneeringly with a sarcastic smile.

"Shut up will you!" Wyatt snapped.

"Oh did i touch a nerve?"

"Be quiet! I'm trying to think."

"Of what? Thinking of ways to kill your father?" Barbas asked with a smile.

Wyatt went silent.

"You and me both know that you won't keep your promise." said Barbas.

Wyatt's head snapped up. "I will."

Barbas shook his head and smiled. "The fact that you called demons to kill your father has already proved it."

"Proved what?" Wyatt asked.

"That you are evil. In fact, welcome to our side!" Barbas said and he started laughing.

"I'm not evil!" Wyatt snapped.

"You called on demons to kill your father. No good person would do that. Seriously, they have no backbone! They wouldn't-

"Will you shut up! I'm not evil! I'm good!" Wyatt half-yelled.

"Only evil people would even consider killing one of their family. It's not uncommon in the Underworld, you'd fit right in."

"I'm not evil!"

"And a Halliwell of all people! I suppose it's not exactly new for a Halliwell to turn evil briefly but none of them have _wanted_ to kill one of their family without being under some sort of spell-

"I'M NOT EVIL!" Wyatt yelled and Barbas was blown backwards into the wall behind him.

Wyatt stood breathing heavily as he watched Barbas struggle back up.

"You're in denial Wyatt. It'd be easier just to give in to it. Think about it." said Barbas and with a smile and a small bow he shimmered out.

Wyatt stood breathing heavily and staring at the space where Barbas had just left. With a frustrated yell he punched the wall nearest to him.

"I'm not evil, I'm not evil, I'm not evil." he kept muttering to himself, shaking his head and screwing his eyes shut tight.

He opened his eyes and looked around the moonlit room. It was then that the sisters and Leo noticed that they were in Piper's room. Wyatt walked over to the bedside cabinet where there was a photo in a brown wooden frame. He picked it up and looked at it closely. The sisters and Leo looked too and saw it was a photo of Chris and Wyatt when they were little boys sitting on Piper's lap in the living room. Wyatt sighed and put the photo back on the bedside cabinet. With one last look around the room he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The sisters and Leo were left standing in shock.

"My own son wants to kill me." Leo said quietly.

"Well you heard what he told Chris. He said he had lots of pent up anger so he didn't really want to kill you." said Phoebe trying to cheer him up.

"You heard what he was saying to the demons! And Barbas out of all the demons he could have picked! I had no idea he would be capable of that." said Leo shaking his head.

"Wait, i thought Chris said he didn't hear what Wyatt was planning?" said Paige.

"Maybe this isn't the time he was meaning." said Phoebe.

"Or he was lying." said Piper.

"Well if he was meaning another time we're bound to see it." said Paige.

"I'm starting to feel like this was a mistake." said Piper.

"Piper! Seeing all this wasn't a mistake! You wanted to know why Chris was avoiding you and Leo wanted to see for himself the reason why Chris hated him and you did!" said Paige.

"But we're seeing more than we really wanted to see." said Piper.

"At least we're getting to know more about Chris this way." said Phoebe.

"Yeah he's always so secretive." said Paige nodding her head.

"Well you can't really blame him can you! From what we've seen he's had a really traumatic life and it'd be really hard just to go telling everybody about you know?" said Piper.

Phoebe, Paige and Leo nodded in agreement.

"Do you think he's mad at us?" asked Leo.

"Well he seemed like he forgave us." sad Phoebe.

"I hope so." said Leo.

"I know we keep saying this but we're going to change all this. My sons deserve a better life than this." said Piper as she looked at the photograph on the bedside cabinet.

Leo went and stood beside her.

"They're not going to have to go through all this Piper. We'll stop it together. I promise."

* * *

Now please review! 

P.s. I'm just adding a note about my other stories (i'll be putting this note on my profile too) - I'm having A LOT of trouble with writing the next chapter for both of my other stories (The Reminiscence of Wyatt and Christopher + Cruel Possession) this is the worst case of writers block i've ever had! I've started writing the third chapter of The Reminiscence of...etc etc but i seriously don't know how to put it! It'd really help me if you guys could maybe give me some ideas? I was thinking that if you guys have anything you'd like to see in the next chapter(s) of any of my stories (including this one) then you could either put it in a review or send me and instant message (or email). I'd pick a couple i liked and i thought would work in the story and put them in! It'd really help me a lot if you's thought up some ideas cause if i don't get some soon my other two stories aren't gonna get updated any time soon! Thanks for reading this! xxx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey everybody! I'm really sorry that i haven't updated in ages but i've tried to make it up to you all by making this chapter extra long! This chapter is my longest yet! woohoo!Okay, in this chapter Wyatt FINALLY turns to the "dark" side! Hope you's like it:)

Oh and a quick message to Katie: You're nagging at me to get this chapter done sort of motivated me to write it quicker than i would have so thank you! Even though the nagging was very VERY annoying:)

* * *

Nearly without them noticing, the sisters and Leo were rushed to another memory. When they looked around they saw they were downstairs in the foyer. It seemed to be a different time from the last memory as the sun was bright outside and was streaming in through the windows. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door. The sisters and Leo watched as Wyatt orbed in in front of the door and pulled it open. On the doorstep stood two people. One was a woman dressed in a navy blue suit jacket and skirt with tan tights and kitten heel shoes. Her hair was brown and scraped away from her face into a bun. The other was a tall man wearing just a shirt with no jacket, black trousers and polished black shoes. His hair was also brown.

"Can i help you?" Wyatt asked looking at them.

"Yes actually. Are you Wyatt Matthew Halliwell?" the woman asked.

Wyatt nodded his head. "Yeah i am. Who's asking?"

"I'm Isabelle Mires and this is my co-worker Davis Breckman. We're from Social Services." said the woman.

The sisters and Leo watched as Wyatt's face noticeably paled and he swallowed before answering.

"Um okay. So can i help you with something?" Wyatt asked.

"We're here on behalf of you and your younger brother Christopher. Can we come in?" asked Davis.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment but then nodded.

"Yeah sure." he said and he moved to the side so they could get past.

Once they were inside, Wyatt closed the door and turned around, waiting for one of the Social Workers to speak. Isabelle spoke first.

"We heard that your grandfather has passed away recently?"

"Yea he did. We had his funeral last week." said Wyatt.

"And your mother and aunts passed away a few months before that?"

Wyatt nodded. "My mom died first then a couple of months after that our aunts died. Is there any point to this?"

Ignoring Wyatt's question, Isabelle continued. "And your father is nowhere to be found?"

"Why are you asking all this?" Wyatt asked though the sisters and Leo could see in his eyes that he knew exactly why.

"Is your father missing or not?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes he is." said Wyatt. He obviously couldn't tell them that Leo was actually being a full time Elder.

"So who looks after you and your brother?" asked Davis.

Wyatt looked back and forth at the both of them. "I know why your asking all this. You want to put us into Care don't you!"

Isabelle put her hands up in a calming motion and shook her head. "No not at all. We just want to do what's best for you and Christopher." she said in a tone of voice that had obviously been practised.

"Well we're fine so you don't need to worry." Wyatt said coldly.

"Wyatt," Davis began. "it's the law that you need to have a legal guardian."

"Well we do have one." said Wyatt calmly.

"Really? And who would that be?" Isabelle asked.

"Our uncle, that's who."

"Really? That's interesting."

"How so?"

"Wyatt do you really think we didn't check your history? We know of all of your family members, deceased or living and you don't have an uncle." said Davis.

Wyatt went silent.

"We can help you if you let us." said Isabelle.

"We don't need your help! I can look after both of us just fine." said Wyatt stubbornly.

"No you can't Wyatt." said Isabelle shaking her head. "For a start it's against the law because your under eighteen and also, how are you going to pay bills, buy food etc _and_ go to school?"

"I'll drop out of school and get a job." said Wyatt simply.

"And you think that's going to solve everything do you? Christopher needs a legal guardian Wyatt and like i said, it's against the law for you to be that person." said Isabelle.

"I'll be eighteen in 8 months! Surely i can be allowed to become Chris's legal guardian now!"

"No it's against the law for a person under the age of eighteen to become a legal guardian." said Davis.

"You know what, get out my house!" Wyatt snapped at them, pointing at the door.

"Now come on-

"No! Get out!"

"Okay," said Isabelle "but we're going to do what's best for you and your brother. We'll be in touch. Come on, we're leaving." she said to Davis and they walked towards the door.

As they opened it Chris came through it at the same time.

"Excuse us." said Isabelle and her and Davis walked past him.

"Who were they?" Chris asked as he closed the door.

"Oh just some people trying to sell me a cellphone. I told them to go bother someone else!" Wyatt said and he tried to give a care-free smile but failed miserably.

Chris didn't seem to notice however and smiled back. "Okay. I'm just gonna go lie down. I'm exhausted!" he said and he started to climb up the stairs.

"Hard day at school?" Wyatt asked him.

Chris stopped but didn't turn around. "School...yea...that's right."

Wyatt frowned. "Chris..." he said in a sort of warning tone.

Chris turned around and looked at him. "What?"

"You did go to school didn't you?"

"Of course i did! I didn't skip it if that's what you think!"

Wyatt shook his head. "I didn't say that."

"Well then-

"Look fine! I take your word for it okay?" said Wyatt putting his hands up.

Chris nodded. "So can i go now?"

"Yea, go have a good sleep. Want me to call you when dinner's ready?"

"No it's okay." said Chris and he started his ascend once again up the stairs.

Wyatt watched him go and sighed.

"Wow. You know, it's going to be quite a big shock for him when he finds out." said a smug voice from behind him.

Wyatt spun around and came face to face with Barbas who was leaning back against the wall and had obviously just shimmered in.

"What are you talking about!" he snapped at the demon.

"You being evil of course."

"I thought i'd already made this clear to you! I'm not evil!"

"Not yet." said Barbas with small smile.

Wyatt was about to reply when suddenly there was a crash and sounds of a small battle going on from upstairs and he looked up towards the ceiling. When he looked back down quickly he saw that Barbas had shimmered out.

"Argh!" Chris's yell came filtering down the stairs and then another loud crash was heard.

"Chris!" shouted Wyatt and he orbed upstairs.

The sisters and Leo were quickly rushed after him and they appeared in the attic before Wyatt's orbs reformed. There were three demons in the room and a few scorch marks on the floor. Looking around they saw Chris lying unconscious beside a wall, half buried by bits of a broken table and knocked over boxes. He had a small wound at the side of his head which was bleeding quite heavily. One of his arms was outstretched and in his upturned hand was a glass vile of blue liquid. It was obviously a potion, possibly for the demons that had attacked him. The demons in question were standing beside the Book of Shadows and one of them was stretching out his hands slowly as he attempted to touch the book. But as soon as his hands were a couple of inches away from it, the book glowed and shot off the wooden pedestal, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

"Dammit!" the demon hissed angrily.

Before the demons could attempt to touch the book again, Wyatt orbed in completely.

"Shit!" exclaimed one of the demons and he instantly shimmered out with a look of sheer terror on his face.

"Coward! Wait until the Source hears about this!" the demon that had tried to get the book roared after him.

"The Source! Another one!" exclaimed Paige.

"There'll always be another Source. That's just the way it is." said Leo.

"Well that sucks." said Phoebe.

They went back to watching the scene as Wyatt looked around quickly in search of his younger brother.

"Chris!" he exclaimed when he spotted him.

He looked back at the two demons that were left, his face contorted in anger. He raised one of his hands and clenched his fist. One of the demons gasped and clutched desperately at his throat but after a couple of seconds his neck broke with a loud snap and he collapsed, landing in a heap on the floor.

"No!" shouted his companion. He looked back up at Wyatt angrily and instantly sent three energy balls in quick succession in his direction.

Wyatt orbed out just in time when the first energy ball was mere inches from his face. He orbed back in when the energy balls passed and was about to retaliate but his concentration faltered as four more demons shimmered in.

"He killed Jukna!" exclaimed the demon that had fired the energy balls at him.

The other demons growled angrily as they saw Jukna's lifeless body on the floor. The looked back at Wyatt and without any warning, they instantly sent many energy balls at him. Wyatt, who had been taken completely by surprise, managed to dodge most of them but two hit his legs and he ended up falling to his knees. He grunted in pain but raised both of his hands and released a power wave (A/N the one from Imaginary Friends) which disintegrated all the demons in the room, including the dead Jukna. The pieces of furniture that were behind the demons were blown back into the far side of the attic, most of it breaking beyond repair. Wyatt didn't concern himself with that however and just concentrated on trying to stand up and getting to Chris. He managed to struggle to his feet but when he tried to take a step, his legs gave way beneath him and he fell to his knees again. He screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth against against the pain.

Suddenly another demon shimmered in behind him but Wyatt didn't notice. Silently, the demon formed an energy ball in his left hand and raised his hand above his head, ready to fire. Wyatt's eyes snapped open as he heard the crackling of the energy ball and he spun around on his knees just as the demon roared in anger and went to throw the energy ball. Suddenly before even Wyatt could use his powers, the demon was blown backwards into one of the walls. Wyatt looked at the demon with a mixture of shock and confusion on his face.

"Got him."

Wyatt (and the sisters and Leo) turned his head quickly in the direction of his brother. Chris was on his knees, surrounded by the broken furniture and upturned boxes, with his free hand raised. He was breathing heavily and blood from his wound was streaming down the side of his face. He gave Wyatt a small smile and dropped his hand, letting out a large breath as he did so.

"Chris you're okay." Wyatt stated. He tried to get up again but he found that he once again couldn't.

"Yea i guess. What about you? You don't look like you're in very good shape." said Chris.

"I'll be fine. Now get your ass over here so i can heal you."

Chris smiled but it soon vanished as he looked at the demon, who was beginning to stand up. He quickly waved his hand and the demon blew up.

"What happened in the first place?" Wyatt asked as Chris got up and walked over to him.

"I was up here and they shimmered in. Nothing much to it." said Chris sitting down beside Wyatt. He wasn't meeting Wyatt's eyes.

"And you just happened to have the right potion in your hand when they attacked did you?"

Chris looked up at him sharply. "Think i was up to something do you!"

"You tell me." said Wyatt.

He raised his hand so he could heal Chris's head but Chris jerked away from him.

"Why do you always think i'm up to something? If you want to talk about people being up to something then lets talk about you! So why is it then!" he asked, demanding an answer.

"Chris let me heal y-

"No why!"

"I just worry about you. I don't want you acting on an impulse and end up getting hurt. Like this time for example." said Wyatt.

"I'm not stupid. I can look after myself."

"Really? If you can look after yourself so well, how come when i came up you were unconscious and bleeding?"

"They got me off guard that's all." said Chris.

"Yeah whatever. Now why don't you tell me what really happened?"

Chris went silent.

"Chris talk to me." said Wyatt gently.

Chris looked away. "They were some of the demons that killed mom. I wanted to...to get revenge i suppose. I summoned them with a spell then i was going to use the potion but they got me straight away. I didn't have time to react. At first i managed to get up and i vanquished some of them but they got me again before i could use the potion."

Wyatt didn't say anything for a second but then he spoke up again. "How do you remember the demons?"

Chris looked into his eyes. "I'll never forget that day Wyatt. Would you be able to forget the demons that killed our mom? Cause i can't."

"No i wouldn't either." said Wyatt. He raised his hand again. "Now let me heal you, please?"

Chris nodded and Wyatt hovered his hand over the wound. The familiar golden glow appeared and within seconds the wound had healed and the blood disappeared.

"Thanks." Chris said quietly. He lowered his eyes, looking downcast.

Wyatt watched him closely.

"Come here." Wyatt said gently.

Chris moved forwards and Wyatt pulled him into a hug.

"We'll get them together." he said quietly over Chris's shoulder.

"You promise?" asked Chris.

"I promise." confirmed Wyatt.

Chris pulled away and smiled at him. He looked at Wyatt's legs. "What about you?"

"I'll be okay, don't worry about me."

"Maybe we sh-

Chris stopped talking when suddenly a woman appeared in the attic in a swirl of white lights. She was in her mid twenties with wavy auburn hair and blue eyes. She had a small gash on her cheek and the white cardigan she was wearing was slightly ripped. She looked around the attic desperately and when she saw then she sighed in relief.

"Thank God you're here, you've got to help me!" she said walking swiftly over to them.

Chris and Wyatt got to their feet (Wyatt with some difficulty).

"Who are you?" Chris asked the woman.

"There's no time for that! All you need to know is that i'm an innocent and i need your help!" the woman said impatiently.

"Well what's wrong?" asked Wyatt.

"Me and my sister have been attacked by demons! I only just managed to get away with a spell. You need to go and save my sister!"

"Why didn't you bring her with you when you used the spell?" asked Chris.

"We were separated. I knew that the only way to save her was to go and get help." said the woman.

"But why us?" asked Wyatt.

The woman looked at him as if he was crazy. "Isn't it obvious? You're the sons of a Charmed One! It's what you do isn't it? You fight evil and save innocents just like you mother and aunts before you."

"We've not fought any demons since our mom died. I'm sorry but we can't help you." said Wyatt coldly and he walked out the attic.

"Wyatt!" Chris called but Wyatt didn't turn around.

"But you can't just let my sister die!" the woman called desperately after him but he ignored her.

The woman turned her head quickly and looked at Chris pleadingly. "Please?"

Chris hesitated for a moment as he looked at the space where Wyatt had just left but then he nodded. "Okay."

The woman smiled but then her expression went serious again. "My sister is in an alleyway in China Town. The demons are shape shifters so be careful around everyone. I have no doubt that one of them will try and fool you into thinking that they're her."

Chris nodded. "Okay. Is there anything else i should know?"

"Only that my sisters name is Grace." said the woman.

"Okay well i'll get there as soon as i can. Do you want to stay here?" he asked the woman.

"No i need to get back and help Grace. Please hurry." said the woman and, after muttering something under her breath, she disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Chris breathed out deeply but then snapped into action. He walked swiftly over to the cupboard that the sisters and Leo recognised as the cupboard where they kept spare potions, and opened the doors. He glanced at the various vials of potion and then took three out with green liquid inside. He quickly tucked them into the pocket of his black zip up hoody. He turned quickly on his heel and ran out the attic,descending quickly down the stairs. The sisters and Leo ran after him. As Chris was making his way across the hall to his room, he bumped into Wyatt who was coming out his own room.

"Where are you going?" asked Wyatt.

"I'm going to help that woman." said Chris trying to get past his brother but Wyatt blocked his way.

"No you're not." said Wyatt firmly.

"You going to stop me?"

"If that's what it takes then yeah i am."

"No you're not. Like it or not, she's an innocent and i'm going to help her." said Chris and he pushed past Wyatt.

Wyatt's eyes flashed angrily and he spun around on his heel. He grabbed Chris's arm, digging his fingers right in, and pulled him back forcibly. He spun Chris round so that he was facing him and grabbed his other arm tightly.

"You're not going anywhere." he hissed angrily through gritted teeth.

Chris glared defiantly at him but he couldn't disguise the tiny amount of fear deep in his eyes and suddenly Wyatt realised what he was doing. The anger completely left his eyes and he let go of Chris, taking a step away from him. Neither of them said anything, and without another word, Chris walked into the room, closing the door loudly behind him.

"Oh ouch. Now that's really gonna put a strain on the brotherly relationship." said Barbas who had just shimmered in behind Wyatt.

"Get out of here now Barbas before i vanquish your sorry ass!" Wyatt said dangerously quiet.

"Well i know when i'm not wanted." said Barbas, and with a smile, he shimmered out.

Wyatt sighed frustratedly and walked across the hall and down the stairs. The sisters and Leo stood in complete silence for a moment until Phoebe spoke up.

"So do you's think this is the start of him going evil then?" she asked.

"He's certainly having some kind of inner battle." said Leo.

Piper was about to say something but she was interrupted by Chris's door opened slightly and Chris sticking his head out. He looked up and down the hall and when he didn't see anything he disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs. The sisters and Leo were rushed after him.

When they reappeared they were in a dark alley which had some neon signs dotted about on the walls. There was screaming and crashes coming from round the corner and when Chris heard it, he sprinted towards the noises. The sisters and Leo ran after him. As he rounded the corner, Chris had to narrowly dodge some energy balls that were flying around. A couple hit a dumpster which ended up exploding it's contents over the alley.

"Grace?" Chris called through the alley.

He realised it was a stupid thing to do as the demons that had been firing energy balls stopped and turned to look at him. He noticed a girl around the same age as him that was cowering behind some wooden boxes look up at the mention of the name and he realised she must be Grace. There were a couple of other people too, also hiding behind various objects and he guessed they were also witches under attack. He couldn't see the woman that had come to him for help.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" said one demon on the left with a sneer.

"Another wannabe witch?" said another with a sarcastic smile.

"Hardly. I'm Chris Halliwell and i wouldn't be so dismissive if i were you." said Chris, his face showing no emotion but his eyes flashing threateningly.

It wasn't hard to notice the fear that flashed over the demons' faces at the mention of his last name. A couple of them even took a couple of steps back.

"H-Halliwell?" questioned the demon in front of the group, he no longer being as confident as before.

"That's right, son of a Charmed One and all that. I'm sure you've heard it all." said Chris.

Without warning he waved his arm quickly at the group and they were blasted with telekinesis in several directions. Some of the young witches cheered. The demons scrambled to their feet. Suddenly they sent energy balls flying, but they didn't shoot them directly at Chris. Instead they shot them at objects that were beside and in front of him. The objects exploded and the debris and dust made Chris sheild his eyes with his hands. The sisters' and Leo's view was obscured too and they had to wait until the dust cleared so they could see anything. When he could finally see, Chris's heart sunk as he saw two of each of the young witches. The demons were trying to trick him.

He tried to look for something that would give the demons away but they all looked the same from the scared expression on their faces to the dirt smudges on their arms, hands and faces.

"Please help us! The demons are trying to trick you. She's the demon!" said one girl pointing at her double. "I'm the real one!"

"Don't let that demon trick you! I'm the real one!" said her double.

Chris looked between them desperately. Should he just go for it and blast one? He shook his head. No, that would be stupid. He would be putting the lives of those innocents at risk by just taking a guess.

"Stop!"

Chris spun around and saw the woman from before running towards him. She stopped suddenly beside him and started muttering under her breath. Suddenly the shape shifters turned back into their true forms. They growled in anger and quickly flung energy balls in their direction. Chris and the woman dodged and soon the air was filled with the noise of exploding objects. Debris and dust flew in every direction and soon the young witches started shouting and screaming in fear as the demons continued the assault. They flung the energy balls in every direction so wherever they went, no-one was ever shielded.

The woman pushed Chris to the ground as several energy balls came his way. She threw herself down beside him.

"Hurry! Save Grace! I'll stall the demons whilst you get her out of here!" she said urgently.

"What about the others?" Chris said loudly over the noise in the background.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine! Grace's power is power is passive. She can't defend herself! You have to get her out, now!"

Chris nodded and launched himself onto his feet. He sprinted towards the spot where he had last saw Grace. He hoped she'd still be there because it was hard enough to see where he was going, nevermind look for someone. He was relieved when he saw her there, cowering half behind the dumpster with her knees drawn up against her chest and tears streaming down her cheeks. She glanced at him in fear but he bent down in front of her.

"it's okay, i'm not going to hurt you i promise. We need to get out of here now before you get hurt okay?"

Grace looked at him warily. "What about my sister?"

"She told me to get you out of here. She says she can take care of the demons. You have to trust me!" Chris insisted.

Grace hesitated but then nodded. Chris helped her up and then they ran, half ducking through the alley and dodging all the debris and energy balls flying around.

* * *

Wyatt cursed as the hot pot burned his hand. He turned the heat of the stove and took the pot off, putting oven gloves on before hand. He served the pasta into two pasta bowls and took them into the dining room. As he placed them on top of the place mats he let his mind wander. He knew he was making more effort in making dinner than was needed but he just felt so guilty about what had happened between him and Chris before. He'd never meant to grab him like that or seem so angry but he was so sick and tired of Chris refusing to listen to him. This was, in some weird way, an attempt to try and make up for it.

"Chris dinner's ready!" Wyatt called up the stairs. He half expected to Chris shout back that he wasn't hungry but there was no answer what-so-ever.

"Chris?" Wyatt called again. There was still no answer.

Wyatt orbed into Chris's room but he wasn't there. He orbed into the attic, but again no-one was there. He looked around and noticed that the cupboard that held potions was open. He ran over and quickly scanned the inside. Three of the strongest potions were gone. Wyatt's mood darkened and he shook his head slowly.

"I'm gonna kill him." he whispered to himself and he orbed out.

* * *

Wyatt appeared in a dark alleyway. He'd sensed that Chris was here but he kept moving so it was hard to pin-point his exact location.

"Wyatt!"

Wyatt spun around and saw the woman that had came to them for help running towards him.

"Chris and my sister went that way." she said pointing down the alleyway. "The demons are shape shifters so be careful!"

Wyatt nodded and ran off in the direction that the woman had pointed. He came to a corner and made a guess, turning right. It was dark but the light from the energy balls and small fires was enough to help him see where he was going. He turned another corner and realised with a sinking feeling of dread that he was starting to get slightly lost. He had no idea where he was going or where Chris could be. Just when he was about to stop and try and sense his brother, he heard someone calling his name from behind him. Wyatt stopped and turned around. He saw Chris and who he assumed was the woman's sister coming towards him.

Piper nearly sighed in relief as she saw that her boys were at least together in this chaos but she stopped herself when she saw Barbas appear behind Wyatt. He didn't look solid though. There was a certain transparent feel surrounding him and she realised with dread that he was in the form that he used to try and control people's thoughts.

"Can you see him?" she asked her sisters and husband, pointing towards Barbas. They nodded, all of them with the same look of dread on their faces. This was not going to turn out good, they could just tell.

"_He's not really you're brother. It's a demon trying to trick you." _Barbas said into Wyatt's ear.

Wyatt shook his head in denial and tried to start to walk forward but Barbas started talking again.

"_He'll kill you when he gets the chance. Just like he's already killed your brother."_

Wyatt froze and stood staring ahead at Chris.

"_They're the demons that Chris was talking about. They killed your mother."_

"Wyatt?" Chris said with a concerned look but Wyatt just continued to stare at him.

"_Are you just going to let them get away with the murders they've commited? They killed your mother, your aunts a couple of months later, and now they've killed you're baby brother."_

"No..." Wyatt whispered slowly shaking his head.

"_Kill them." _Barbas said quietly.

Wyatt slowly raised his hands.

"Wyatt?" Chris said again.

"_Kill them!" _Barbas said louder.

Wyatt's hands started crackling with electricity.

"Wyatt..." Chris said in a sort of worried tone. He started backing away slowly, pushing Grace back too as he went.

Wyatt walked towards them slowly.

"You killed him." he said quietly.

"Killed who?" Chris asked backing away faster. If he was being honest, Wyatt was really scaring him.

"Don't pretend like you don't know!" Wyatt yelled at him. The electricity sparked dangerously.

"_What are you waiting for? Kill them!"_ Barbas half-shouted.

"Wyatt, i really don't know what you're talking about!" Chris insisted.

"LIAR!" Wyatt shouted and the electricity flew from his hands and hit the dumpster right beside Chris. Chris jumped out of the way and snapped his head up to look at Wyatt, shocked. Wyatt formed more electricity in his hands.

"_Now is your chance! Kill them!"_ Babras practically screamed.

Wyatt shot the electricity again and it hit a pile of wooden boxes beside Grace. She screamed and jumped sideways into Chris.

"What the hell has gotten into you!" Chris yelled.

"_Kill them!"_

Wyatt shot the electricity out of both hands this time, again it just missing Grace and Chris.

"Wyatt stop it!" Chris shouted.

"_KILL THEM!"_

"Wyatt don't!"

"_KILL THEM NOW!"_

"Wyatt-

_"NOW!"_

"ARGH!" Wyatt screamed and he shot the electricity, this time hitting it's targets.

Chris and Grace were blown backwards, both of them hitting the brick wall behind them. They were kept in place on the wall by the stream of electricity coming from Wyatt's hands. Grace screamed in agony but after a couple of minutes she went silent. Through the excruciating pain Chris managed to look at his brother. Wyatt's face was contorted in anger but Chris could see in his eyes, a kind of manic craziness as if he'd just lost it. His mouth was curved in a sick smile. Chris tried to stay conscious but the pain soon became unbearable and he let the darkness engulf him.

Piper screamed as she watched her oldest son attack her youngest. It was unbearable to watch but she couldn't tear her eyes away. The scene wrenched at her heart and she felt her knees going weak, as if they were going to give way any moment. She could hear Leo yell too and she watched as he ran for Wyatt.

"Leo!" she shouted after him but he ignored her.

Leo dived at Wyatt, trying to stop him but instead of hitting him he went straight through him and landed on the concrete floor behind him with a loud thump. Wyatt didn't seem fazed what-so-ever and Leo remembered that they didn't really exist in this time. He just couldn't stand by and watch Wyatt, his little boy, hurt his brother no matter how much he loved him.

Piper and her sisters ran over to Leo and helped him up. They turned back round and watched helplessly. Suddenly they watched as a sense of realisation flashed across Wyatt's face. He gasped and dropped his hands quickly. The electricity stopped and Grace and Chris fell to the ground. It was unclear if they were breathing or not.

Wyatt started breathing quickly, in a panicking sort of way as he looked at his brother. He looked down at his hands.

"What have i done?" he whispered.

Suddenly he looked at the two teens lying in the alleyway and he quickly orbed out.

* * *

Chris groaned in pain. His whole body ached. He managed to open his eyes slowly and he looked around. He was in an alleyway.

_How'd he get there?"_

Then he remembered. Every memory of the last couple of hours came rushing back, almost resulting in giving him a (worse) headache. Summoning those demons, going to help the woman save her sister, finding Grace and running with her, finding Wyatt, Wyatt attacking them...Chris remembered that moment painfully. He couldn't believe Wyatt would do that. Why did he do that? Why did he deliberately hurt him and an innocent ?

Chris snapped out of his thoughts as he remembered that Grace was hurt too. He slowly and painfully sat up and looked at Grace. She was lying on her side with her back turned on him. He crawled over and placed two fingers on her pulse point on her neck. He waited for a minute and he felt the tears prick his eyes as he couldn't feel any pulse. He took his hand away and changed his position so he could lean against the wall. No matter how much he tried to deny it, he couldn't. Wyatt had turned into something that their family had fought for generations. He was evil.

* * *

Wyatt appeared back in the manor, in the foyer. He looked around for a moment and then jumped as Barbas shimmered in.

"Wow, that was entertaining." said Barbas with a smile.

Wyatt's mood instantly changed and he lashed out at Barbas with a yell of anger. Barbas shimmered out just in time and shimmered back in behind.

"So much anger. You should channel that into doing something constructive. Like taking over the underworld as the new leader for example."

Wyatt's face was contorted in anger as he sent a bolt of electricity at Barbas who shimmered out again. He shimmered in behind Wyatt but he was ready for him and he sent another bolt of electricity at Barbas who just managed to shimmer out. He shimmered back in, this time on the stairs.

"You know, you should try targeting that anger at someone who deserves it. Like those Social Workers for example." said Barbas and with a small smile, he shimmered out.

Wyatt stood breathing heavily with his arm raised. He stood there thinking for a moment and then something seemed to click in his mind. He slowly lowered his arm and within seconds his face darkened. He looked around the manor once more and orbed out.

When he appeared he was in an office. He didn't know why he chose this location but it just seemed right. Suddenly a door opened ahead of him and Isabelle walked in, reading a document in her hand. She looked up as she realised he was there and she stopped.

"Wyatt. How did you get in here?" she asked.

"I don't have time for your questions." said Wyatt.

He raised his hand and clenched it. Isabelle clutched at her throat and fell to her knees.

"You had no right to butt into our lives like you did. How dare you try and destroy our lives like that." Wyatt hissed at her.

Isabelle shook her head desperately as tears streamed down her cheeks but Wyatt just tightened the hold. Suddenly Davis walked in.

"Isabelle!" he called but Wyatt clenched his hand suddenly and Isabelle's neck broke.

Isabelle fell to the ground, dead. Davis gasped and looked up at Wyatt.

"What the hell are you!"

Wyatt cocked his head to the side. "Your executor." he said coldly.

He shot two forks of electricity out of his hands. Davis screamed in pain as the electricity hit him and he fell to his knees. He continued screaming as he writhered on the ground in excruciating pain. In a couple of minutes he was dead. Wyatt stopped the stream of electricity and looked at the lifeless bodies on the floor. His mouth turned up into an evil smile and he disappeared in a swirl of orbs. A swirl of dark, black orbs.

* * *

So what did ya's think? Remember to tell me by pushing that little button on the left! xx

P.S. i put a note on my profile page AND on the last chapter of this story about anyone having any ideas for future chapters of any of my stories and only one person said anything! One! Come on peoples, get those creative generations flowing! I need a cure for my writers block and the only cure is fresh ideas:)


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Hey everybody! After updating my other story twice i decided to go back onto this one! I just noticed that in my author note at the end of the last chapter i put "so get your creative generations flowing!" What the hell! what i MEANT to say was "so get your creativeJUICES flowing!" not generations! i think i must of been thinking of something else when i was writing that! Oh and i didn't thank people for their reviews last time so this time i'm saying a double thank you to everyone that reviewed! You guys are great! ANYway, this chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last one but you'll see when you read it that it's a very important chapter! Sooo, on with the story! xx

* * *

The sisters and Leo were shocked. They hadn't imagined anything like this would ever happen in their family. To be honest, somewhere deep inside of them all, they'd hoped that maybe Chris had been lying about Wyatt. That maybe he wasn't evil and it was just Chris trying to cover up for something else. But now they knew. Watching Wyatt killing those people, hurting his brother...It was just too hard to bear. They had all had enough; they wanted to go back to their own time. But they all knew that they wouldn't be going back until the spell was finished. Not until they'd saw the rest of Chris's traumatic life.

They watched as Chris orbed back to the manor where they had just been rushed back to. As soon as he reformed he collapsed onto his hands and knees in pure exhaustion. He was still injured; his clothes burned and charred. Half of his face was black with dirt and debris. He closed his eyes and sat breathing deeply for a couple of minutes. Suddenly Wyatt orbed in. His orbs were still black but Chris didn't notice.

"Chris." he said quietly.

Chris's eyes shot open and he scrambled (painfully) to his feet, spinning around to face Wyatt.

Wyatt took a step forward. "Chris let m-

"No! You stay away from me!" Chris yelled, taking two steps back.

"I'm so sorry Chris. I-

"How could you do it? You killed her!" Chris exclaimed shaking his head as he looked at Wyatt in disgust.

"I was under a spell or something!" Wyatt protested.

"Yeah right!"

"Chris please," Wyatt pleading grabbing both of Chris's hands before he could jerk away. " I swear that i'd never hurt you on purpose, you've got to believe me!"

"Why!"

"Because we're family! Your my little brother, my best friend. Please, you've got to trust me!" Wyatt said trying to look into Chris's eyes.

Chris didn't say anything and just decided to struggle against Wyatt instead. Wyatt held on to him.

"Chris please. You're the only person that i care about now." he said.

He took one of his hands away and used it to lift Chris chin so he could look into his eyes. Chris looked the other way for a moment but then he looked back at Wyatt.

"Why didn't you try to heal us? You just left us to die." he said quietly.

"I panicked and orbed out. I'm so sorry." Wyatt said sincerely.

He was sorry, but all this pleading for forgiveness was making him feel slightly sick. Why did Chris have to be so stubborn? Chris didn't exactly make things very easy and it was starting to grate on Wyatt's patience. He had to have Chris on his side though. If he was being truthful, he didn't actually think he'd be able to handle things without Chris.

Chris searched into Wyatt's eyes but he honestly couldn't see any deceit.

"Am i forgiven CJ?" Wyatt said with a small smile.

Chris smiled slightly at the mention of his early teenage nickname. "I've not been called that in years."

"Yeah well i thought i'd bring it back after all those years." Wyatt said smiling.

Chris gave a small smile and then looked back at Wyatt.

"So am i forgiven?" Wyatt asked again. He looked serious again.

Chris hesitated. When he'd been in the alley, he'd been convinced that Wyatt had turned evil. But now, when Wyatt looked so sincere and pleading for forgiveness, he wasn't so sure. Maybe he had jumped to conclusions too quickly...Was he being too harsh? If what Wyatt was saying was true, then he didn't mean to hurt them. Why would he want to anyway? Wyatt said he would never hurt him and Chris wanted to believe him_ so _much but after tonight...No. Wyatt wouldn't hurt him on purpose, he knew it. Afterall, like he said, Wyatt was his brother and his best friend. They only had each other. Why would Wyatt want to hurt him?

Chris nodded. "Yea i forgive you." he said quietly.

Wyatt sighed in relief.

"But that doesn't mean that what happened to Grace never happened. She's dead because of what happened Wyatt." Chris said.

"I know and it's eating me up on the inside. Whoever made me do it will be sorry. I'll make sure of it okay?"

Chris nodded. "Okay." he said quietly. He was really just agreeing with him. Even though he had sort of forgiven him inside, it was still hard to stand and look at him.

He pulled away from Wyatt. "I'm going upstairs to lie down."

"Wait," Wyatt said grabbing Chris's wrist gently. "let me heal you first."

Chris walked back reluctantly and stood in front of Wyatt. Wyatt lifted his hands, ready to heal. Chris winced in reflex when Wyatt's hands went near his face. Wyatt felt a stab of sadness at that but he tried to ignore and concentrated on healing his brother. But nothing happened.

Chris noticed the frown on Wyatt's face. "What's wrong?"

"My healing power...it won't work."

Chris frowned. But then he shook his head.

"It's okay, maybe your healing power is just down after all this. I'll survive, don't worry." he said and he pulled away from Wyatt with a small amount of harshness as if he couldn't stand to be in touching distance of his brother at that moment.

"Chris wait." Wyatt called as he noticed the harshness of the pull but Chris didn't turn around and just kept walking. He climbed up the stairs as fast as he could without his injuries really hurting him, not really trusting his ability to orb at that moment.

Wyatt closed his eyes and in one sudden movement he kicked the nearest object with a loud groan of frustration. It was actually Chris he wanted to give a good kicking at that moment but he knew that wouldn't help his cause. Suddenly Barbas shimmered in beside him.

"Why do you even bother? Just kill him and get it over with! Then you can concentrate on taking over the underworld." said Barbas.

"I'm not going to hurt Chris." Wyatt said firmly. "He'll come round in time."

"He doesn't even know you're evil yet!" Barbas exclaimed.

"He will soon. I don't want to freak him out so i need to go slowly with it. I need him on my side." Wyatt said.

"Why do you need him?"

"Because he's my brother." Wyatt said simply.

Suddenly orbs appeared behind Wyatt and, seeing them, Barbas quickly shimmered out. Wyatt spun around and his eyes hardened as he saw who it was. It was Future Leo.

"What are _you_ doing here!" he snapped.

"I heard about what happened." said Future Leo.

"What are you talking about!"

"Where you attacked Chris and the other witch."

"It was an accident! I was under a spell!"

"Where's Chris? Is he okay?"

"Why do you care! You've never bothered before!" Wyatt snarled.

"That's not true! I care about both of you and that's never going to change!"

"Yea well we don't care about you!"

"That's maybe how you feel but you can't speak for Chris. He can make his own mind up." said Future Leo.

"I think he's already made it clear that he doesn't want to see you." said Wyatt.

Future Leo didn't say anything.

"So why are you here?"

"I came to see if Chris was okay." Future Leo said.

"He's fine." said Wyatt. "There, you can go now."

"Where is he? I want to see him." said Future Leo.

"He's resting." said Wyatt.

"Did you heal him?" Future Leo asked.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment. "My...my healing power isn't working." he said quietly.

"What! That isn't good." said Future Leo with a frown.

"Tell me about it. But you don't need to worry, i'll sort it out." said Wyatt.

"Okay." said Future Leo.

"Well, you can go now." said Wyatt.

"There's actually something else..." said Future Leo.

"What?"

"Two people were found dead by us in an office not that far from here." said Future Leo.

"So?"

"The man had electricity burns on his chest and the woman's neck was broken but she had no bruising at all." said Future Leo.

Wyatt waited for him to continue but the sisters and Leo saw him fidget a little with his hands that were behind his back.

"The burn marks were found to be Elder bolts." said Future Leo.

"So you have a murdering Elder on the loose, not my problem." said Wyatt coldly.

"No it wasn't an Elder Wyatt. None of the Elders have left "Up There" since before the murders." said Future Leo.

"So what are you saying?" said Wyatt.

"The only people other than the Elders that can use Elder bolts are...you and Chris." said Future Leo, saying the last part quietly.

Wyatt didn't say anything for a moment and just looked at his father.

"Also, the fact that the woman's neck was broken without any bruising points to the fact that it was broken with telekinesis...which you both also have."

"So you think we did it?"

"Wyatt, if you can look me in the eye and tell me neither of you did it, i'll believe you." said Future Leo sincerely.

Wyatt didn't say anything for a moment but then he spoke up. "I swear to you that Chris had nothing to do with it."

Realisation and a small amount of dread washed over Future Leo's face. "But...but you did?"

"They deserved it." Wyatt said quietly after a moments pause.

A look of horror flashed in Future Leo's eyes. "Wyatt...why?"

"They were going to put me and Chris in Foster Care because we didn't have a legal guardian." Wyatt said.

"I couldn't let that happen." he finished darkly.

"But you didn't have to kill them! That's not what your powers are for Wyatt! Your powers are meant to destroy evil and protect innocents!" Future Leo yelled.

"In my eyes they weren't very innocent! They were going to split us up! They'd put him in a Care home and then put me in a different one hundreds of miles away! They deserved to die! Ikilled them because they deserved it!" Wyatt yelled back.

"You killed innocents?" came a voice from behind Wyatt.

Wyatt spun around, wide eyed. Chris was standing at the bottom the stairs, white as a sheet and with a look of shock evident on his face.

Chris no." Wyatt said shaking his head, almost desperately.

"You killed Grace, and then you killed more people!"

"Chris please, it's not like that!" Wyatt said desperately taking a step towards him but Chris took a step back.

"After everything you said! "Chris you've got to trust me!" How can i trust you when all you do now is lie to me! You killed innocent people!" Chris yelled breathing quickly, almost in a panicked way.

"They weren't innocent!" Wyatt yelled back. "They were going to put you in Care, put both of us in Care and split us up!"

"So the only option was to kill them was it!"

"Chris, you know me, i w-

"No i don't! Not any more."

Wyatt faltered. "What do you mean?"

Chris shook his head. "I don't know you any more Wyatt. You've changed, a lot. You've killed three people, you attacked me-

"I was under a spell!"

"Fine. Maybe you were under a spell when you attacked me and Grace but you weren't when you killed the other two people." said Chris.

"Chris please." said Wyatt managing to grab hold of Chris's wrist.

Chris wrenched his wrist out of Wyatt's hand.

"Don't touch me!" he exclaimed backing away.

"Chris-

"I thought i'd always be able to trust you!"

"You can!"

"No i can't! Not now..." he trailed off quietly, shaking his head and continuing to back away. He turned on his heel and made his way to the front door quickly.

"Chris wait!" Future Leo called, speaking up for the first time since Chris had appeared, but Chris ignored him.

"Chris where are you going!" Wyatt called.

"Out." Chris said bluntly pulling open the door.

Anger washed over Wyatt's face. He ran after Chris. Chris was halfway out the door when Wyatt wrenched him back in by the back of his hoody and pushed him forcibly against the wall by the door. He pinned him there.

"You're staying here." he hissed angrily.

"Get off me!" Chris exclaimed, equally as angry, and he struggled fiercely against his brother's hold.

"I'm sick and tired of you doing whatever you want and being so defiant! You'll do what i tell you to!" Wyatt said in a dangerous tone.

"You can't tell me what to do!" Chris retorted angrily.

"Okay that's enough!" Future Leo said going over quickly as Wyatt glared furiously at his younger brother.

Future Leo pulled Wyatt off Chris and stood in between them.

"You two need to get along! You can't act like this with each other!" he said.

"Well sorry if i don't want to be in a house with a murderer!"

Wyatt looked at him as if he wanted nothing more in the world than to beat the living daylight out of him.

"Chris that's enough!" Future Leo said firmly.

Chris glared at Wyatt for a moment and then orbed out. Future Leo took a moment to sense him.

"He's in his room."

"Good." said Wyatt.

"Wyatt-

"Look, will you just leave!"

Future Leo was about to say something but Wyatt continued.

"This is all your fault!"

"What! What did i do?" questioned Future Leo.

"If you hadn't come then Chris would have never found out!" shouted Wyatt, his temper rising quickly.

"Wyatt-

"You'll pay for this."

"What!"

"Just get out!"

Future Leo looked at him dejectedly and then quickly orbed out. Wyatt watched him go with anger and darkness burning in his eyes. He orbed out in his now "unique" way.

The sisters and Leo stood in slight shock but it soon wore off.

"How did the Elders find the people so quickly?" asked Phoebe.

"They must have been future whitelighters. The Elders can sense when charges die even if it's not their charges." said Leo.

"It's so obvious that he's evil now." said Piper sadly. She was still thinking about the moment when Wyatt had murdered those innocents.

Leo didn't say anything but went forward and hugged Piper, kissing her on the top of the head. Even though they were divorced, ever since she'd become pregnant they'd become closer. She wrapped her arms around his back and hugged him back.

Suddenly they were being rushed to another moment. When they appeared they were back in Chris's room. Chris looked the same age but his clothes were different and his injuries, nearly completely healed judging by how he was managing to move without wincing every two seconds. He was tidying up but Piper had a feeling that he was just doing it because he had nothing else to do. And also because he was trying to do something that would fill his thoughts and stopping him from thinking about the past events. Suddenly he stopped, sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. Reaching over to his bedside cabinet, he picked up a photo that was in a wooden frame. He held it in both hands and looked at it slightly sad. The sisters and Leo moved closerso they could see it.

It was a photo of Chris and Wyatt when they were little boys with Piper and Leo. All four of them were smiling in the photo. Piper noticed that Chris could have only been three or four in the photo, so near the time when Leo had missed his fourth birthday. Chris smiled down at it slightly. He tore his eyes away from it and put it back on the cabinet. He sat for a moment, looking down at his hands and thought things through in his head. Suddenly he looked up at the ceiling.

"Dad? Dad!" he called. There was no reply. Not even a jingle.

"Dad!" He called again but there was still no answer.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Chris knew who it was.

"Go away!" he called.

The door opened and Wyatt walked in.

"Did you not hear me! I said go away!" Chris said glaring at Wyatt.

"I heard you calling for Leo." said Wyatt.

"So?"

"He won't come." said Wyatt still standing in the doorway.

"Yes he will!" said Chris frowning at Wyatt. Wyatt had a weird look on his face. Chris noticed it and decided to question Wyatt further.

"Wyatt? What do you know? Where's dad?" he asked worriedly.

There was silence for a moment then Wyatt spoke up. "He's dead Chris."

Chris stared at him in shock for a moment. "W-what?"

"He's dead." Wyatt repeated.

"How?" Chris asked, feeling tears prickle his eyes. Even though he'd had issues with Leo, he'd never wanted him dead.

"Chris-

"How!"

Wyatt didn't saying.

"Answer me!" Chris exclaimed angrily.

"He's dead because...

"Because what!"

Wyatt looked straight into Chris's eyes and Chris felt a shiver go done his spine at the coldness in them.

"Because i killed him."

* * *

Uh oh! Not good news for Chris then, and i can tell you that he won't take the news very well in the next chapter! So Wyatt is now definetely evil but he still has that soft spot for his brother of course:) Please tell me what you's thought of this chapter by reviewing! xx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait for this chapter but as some of you may know, I've been busy writing the first five chapters of a new story I posted! So because of that, I've made this chapter extra long as a sorry present! Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed! I used the idea for a potion (you'll see what I mean) and that idea was given to me by **slayer2b. **Thanks for the idea! I liked it a lot so I put it in the story. I did tweak what it does a bit but it's still basically what you came up with. Also, I made sure I capitalised all of the I's in this story as **Spuffyshipper** reminded me. Thanks for saying! I'll make sure they're capitalised in all future chapters of all my stories! Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and I'm hoping even more that you will all review at the end! Constructive criticism welcome. :-)

* * *

He couldn't breath. He couldn't breath. 

"_Because I killed him."_

That sentence echoed in his mind, taking over every waking thought.

"_Because I killed him."_

No, he was lying. He had to be lying. Please god, let him be lying...

"_I killed him."_

No! Dad couldn't be dead! Why would Wyatt say that? Why!

"You're lying!" Chris exclaimed, backing away.

Wyatt walked into the dark room shaking his head.

"No I'm not. I killed him Chris. I murdered him only 2 hours ago."

Chris began desperately shaking his head. "No...no, no, no...I don't believe you!"

"I'm telling the truth. I killed him with Excalibur. I plunged it deep into his chest...there was blood everywhere...he was begging for mercy but he didn't deserve mercy...I watched him suffer and I enjoyed every single moment of it." Wyatt whispered. He had a sick smile on his face and Chris saw the same glimmer of evil craziness in his eyes.

His face went white. He felt like he was going to throw up...He enjoyed it! What kind of monster was he!

"Why?" Chris whispered.

"He deserved it just like the other people. He kept interfering in our lives when he had no right to. It's his fault that you don't trust me any more."

"No Wyatt, it's your own fault that I don't trust you!"

Wyatt shook his head but before he could say anything, Chris spoke again.

"What happened to you?"

"I can now see the evil in the world that I've been so blind to, that's what's happened to me." Wyatt replied.

"You're telling me that dad, the social workers and Grace were evil!"

"Grace no, she was a mistake, but the others yes. They all deserved what they got." Wyatt replied darkly.

"You're a psycho." Chris said quietly, shaking his head at Wyatt. "You're a fucking evil psycho!"

"No I'm not." contradicted Wyatt. "Everything is more clear now. We've been so blind to the evil in the world. Not demons, not warlocks...supposedly good people. They're the evil that controls everything. We've been smothered by this idea of the greater good when really, the good people are doing the evil things thinking that their doing the right thing."

Chris shook his head. "That's not true. The innocents we help aren't evil-

"I don't mean them! I mean the Elders and all the other "good" magical beings! They do things that are evil and try and tell us that they're doing it for this greater good! There is no greater good Chris! There's no evil either. All there is is power and that's it."

Wyatt took another step forward, a silhouette against the light coming from the hall.

"We have incredible power Chris. We could use it, embrace it, and take control of this world. We could rule everything and make this a better world to live in. The underworld too. We could take control of that too and all it's inhabitants would live under our rule We could do all that together. You just have to trust me."

Chris's head snapped up.

"Trust you! You have some nerve asking me to trust you after everything you've done!"

"You'll change your mind soon enough." said Wyatt. He stepped forward a couple of steps again so that he was standing right in front of Chris.

Chris shook his head. "No I won't!"

"Yes you will." said Wyatt.

He waved his hand of Chris's face and Chris fell backwards, unconscious. Wyatt jumped forwards and caught him before he hit his head off the floor. He put one arm around his back and the other under his legs and picked up up. He carefully laid him down on the bed and walked out of the room. When he got out into the hall Barbas shimmered in beside him.

"So what is this..."grand" plan that you're about to go through with?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm going to make a potion that will erase the memories of my choice-

"Which will be?"

"If you'd let me continue I was about to tell you." Wyatt snapped. "The memories will be the murders and his attack. He'll forget all about those people, he'll forget I attacked him and most importantly he'll trust me again."

"All that trouble just to have _him_ on your side?" Barbas asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes. I already told you, I need him."

"But he won't know about your plan to take over the world."

"I'll leave that snippet of information there."

"Alright then, if you say so." said Barbas and he shimmered out.

Wyatt walked to the stairs to the attic and quickly climbed them.

Piper glanced at Leo. He was as white as a sheet and his hands were slightly shaking. She took hold of one of his shaking hands and squeezed it gently.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No." he said shakily. "No i'm not. I can't believe my own son kills me in the future."

"They've both been through so much Leo." said Phoebe. "One of those events is enough to traumatise anybody. It's just had a bad effect on Wyatt. If that stuff never happened then i'm sure Wyatt would still be good."

"I'm not so sure. I mean, if that were true then why is Chris back from the future to save Wyatt as a toddler? There must have been some evil lying dormant in him and the events just triggered it. We still need to find out who put the evil there in the first place." said Paige.

Her sisters and Leo nodded in agreement. Suddenly they were rushed to another moment and they realised they were back in Chris's bedroom. He was still lying on the bed unconscious. Suddenly the door opened and the light from the hallway flooded into the room. Wyatt walked in with a glass vile of red potion in his hand. He sat down on the bed beside Chris and hooked one arm around his back. He lifted him so that he was in a almost sitting position and carefully uncorked the vile. Once it was open he gently opened Chris's mouth and poured the liquid down his throat. Chris coughed slightly but then swallowed it. Wyatt laid him back down and waved his hand over his face again. Chris's eyes flickered open.

"Wyatt?" he mumbled quietly.

"Shhh it's okay, I'm here. Just rest." Wyatt said quietly.

"What's going on? Did I pass out?" Chris asked.

Wyatt decided to lie and he nodded. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"Um..."

Chris paused for a moment, his brow furrowed in thought. Suddenly he snapped his eyes back to Wyatt.

"I remember you talking to me. About taking over the world..." his voice trailed away.

"And the underworld too." said Wyatt.

Chris shook his head at him in disbelief but before he could say any more Wyatt spoke again.

"Chris just here me out." said Wyatt.

Chris hesitated for a moment but then nodded. Wyatt smiled gratefully at him and then started to try and convince him.

"Everyone we've ever trusted, all these supposedly good people have either died or turned their backs on us. Look at dad for example, he abandoned us when he needed him the most. The Elders don't help us any more either. Then theirs mom and the aunts. I'm not denying that they were good people because they were, but look what happened to them. There were convinced that there was good and evil and that's what led them to their deaths. If they'd just realised that they was no good or evil and just power then they'd probably still be alive today. That's why we have to do this Chris. We can't keep kidding ourselves that fighting demons and thinking that we're on a side of good and them on a side of evil is the right way to survive in this world."

Chris had listened carefully to Wyatt's speech and at the moment he was having a major inner battle. One half of him was completely against the idea. Taking over the world? It sounded like something out of a bad super villain movie! That wasn't what their family was about. It was about defeating evil. _But _another part of him wanted to go with Wyatt on it. He trusted Wyatt more than anyone, he was the only one that was straight with him. And he'd looked after him since their mom died. Wyatt was the only person he had left, apart from their dad but he was 'Up there' so he didn't count.

"Please Chris." Wyatt said.

Chris hesitated. "You won't hurt anyone will you?"

"Of course I won't." Wyatt replied but secretly thinking that if anyone got in his way then yes, he would hurt them. Badly.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Chris swallowed and Wyatt spoke again.

"You do trust me, don't you Chris?"

Chris looked up and Wyatt felt a small amount of fear because he kept imagining Chris was going to say that he didn't. But then he slowly nodded.

"Yea." said Chris. "I'll always trust you."

Suddenly the sisters and Leo were being rushed to another memory. When they reappeared they realised they were somewhere they didn't recognise. They were in a courtyard filled with trees, all different species like Blossom, Oak and Pine. There were even apple and pear trees dotted around the place and a large number of flowers covered the grassy ground. There were high stone walls surrounding it and it was surrounding what looked like some sort of castle or mansion. They looked around in awe. They'd never seen anything so beautiful. Birds were singing sweetly in the background. It was peaceful.

But it was all an illusion. Because if they listened carefully, screaming could be heard. People screaming in pain and people screaming for help. Explosions, the crackle of fire, bricks falling. That was the real background noise. They could tell it wasn't that far away and as they looked up they saw that it wasn't a bright blue sky like they expected it to be. It was dark, black, menacing clouds circling overhead. Only small, weak streams of sunlight were managing to break through the heavy barrier. The clouds didn't look natural however. They almost looked evil or were the cause of evil. As if they'd been put there on purpose as another sign of great power. It certainly wasn't like the world they came from.

Paige silently pointed to a figure sitting in amongst the flowers. They walked over and saw it was Chris. He didn't look any different from the last memory except from the fact that his hair was a little longer so they knew they weren't too far away from the last time they saw him. Maybe around six months at the most. He was staring straight ahead of him, no sign of emotion evident on his face. They watched him for a couple of minutes, waiting for something to happen, then he sighed through his nose and stood up. He walked through the flowers, not bothering to watch where he was walking so there was a cloud of petals fluttering behind him. He got to a corner of the mansion/castle and turned it. There were no more flowers, just a long stretch of grass with a few trees dotted around. He looked ahead and frowned. The sisters and Leo followed his line of sight and saw three people up ahead. One of them was holding anothers arms behind their back and the other was basically laying into that person. Chris ran towards them. The Charmed Ones and Leo were rushed after him.

"Hey!" Chris called as he neared the people.

The sisters and Leo saw that the one holding the person and the one punching and kicking him were unmistakably demons. The one being held was an old man. His hair was grey and he looked small and frail. He was wearing ragged clothes that were far too big for him.

The demon doing the hitting sneered at him "Oh look who it is."

"It's Wyatt's favourite witch." the other demon said. They both cackled.

"Let him go Kronan ." Chris said to the demon holding the man.

"I don't think so." said Kronan. He nodded at the other demon.

The demon formed an energy ball in his right hand and threw it abruptly at Chris. Chris flung himself to the side, rolled and stood up. He blasted the demon back with his telekinesis so that he went flying into the stone wall of the castle. Chris turned towards Kronan. Kronan glared at him and shimmered out. Chris turned to the other demon as he struggled to his feet and he flicked his wrists so that he was blown up. He stood breathing heavily for a moment before walking over to the old man. The man shrunk away from him nervously.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Chris said gently.

The old man relaxed and stood up straight. He smiled gratefully and took hold of both of Chris's hands in his own.

"God bless you son, God bless you." he said. Chris could feel his old hands shaking.

"Don't worry about it. Just get back to your tasks and stay out of the demons' way." Chris said.

The old man nodded and let Chris's hands go. "Thank you."

He hurried off in the other direction as fast as his frail legs could take him. Chris sighed and made his way towards an iron gate in the castle wall. He opened it and stepped through into a smaller courtyard and then went through a large wooden door. The sisters and Leo hurriedly followed him as he made his way through long hallways and set after set of stairs either going up or down. He eventually went through one more door into a large bedroom and sat down on the bed. He sat staring straight ahead for a moment before sighing and falling back so that he was laying down.

They weren't sure how long they sat watching him but they all jumped as Wyatt abruptly flamed in. Flamed in...

"A new way of travelling I see." said Chris opening one eye to look at him.

Wyatt ignored him and walked over. "I heard that you killed yet another one of my demons today."

Chris rolled his eyes and sat up, looking at his brother. "Yea, so?"

"It's getting ridiculous Chris. You can't keep vanquishing them. You promised me last time you vanquished one that you'd never do it again." said Wyatt sternly.

"Yea and you promised me that you wouldn't hurt anyone! Remember that? It was before all this shit happened, in the bedroom where you came up with this fucked up plan!" Chris snapped back.

"I don't hurt them Chris." said Wyatt. "The demons do."

"That's why I vanquish them. And anyway, you control the demons." said Chris coldly.

"They have their own minds." said Wyatt.

"So your telling me that you've never hurt any of the innocent people either working for you or out there?" Chris questioned nodding his head at the window.

No, I haven't." said Wyatt, not quite looking him in the eye. Chris noticed this.

"Can you look me in the eye and say that? Can you promise me?" Chris said asked.

Wyatt didn't say anything and looked away. Chris shook his head at him in disgust.

"I take that as a no."

"Chris-

"Have you looked outside recently?" Chris asked , interrupting him.

"What?"

"Have you looked outside recently?" Chris repeated.

"Yes of course I have." said Wyatt. "What's your point?"

Chris shook his head at him again. "So it doesn't bother you? All the death and destruction. Was that your plan all along? To bring hell above ground?"

"Of course it wasn't. It just happened." said Wyatt showing no emotion.

"You expect me to believe that? You knew exactly what you were doing, you knew that all of this was going to happen. I know you did." said Chris.

Wyatt looked at his watch. "Look, I have a meeting in five minutes. We'll talk about this later."

Chris glared at him as he flamed out and sat breathing though the intense anger he was feeling. He stood up and kicked the wall. He closed his eyes for a moment then walked towards the door, yanking it open and stepping outside it. The sisters and Leo hurried after him before they were locked in. They followed him down the hall and watched as demons would jump out of his way, as if they were scared of him. They were just low level demons though.

As Chris was about to pass one particular door it swung open halfway and a couple of pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him inside. He tried to protest but someone clamped a hand over his mouth preventing him from making any noise. The sisters and Leo stepped inside just before someone else closed it hurriedly. It was dark in the room and the Charmed Ones nor Leo couldn't see anything or anyone. They could however hear Chris struggling.

"Shhh be quiet!" one person hissed.

"We're not trying to hurt you." said another whispered.

There was a brief pause and then. "Who are you people?" Chris questioned, the person obviously taking their hand away from his mouth.

A light flickered on and the sisters and Leo were finally able to see. A woman in her late twenties stood by the light switch. She had long brown hair and her cloths were worn and ragged. There were others too. A tall man was holding Chris, he could only have been in his early twenties, a middle aged man stood beside him and a few children were huddled in a corner of the room. They were all obviously servants of some kind.

"That's not important." said the woman. "What is important, is that you get out of here."

"What?" Chris said, looking at her like she was crazy.

"Get out of here into the city." said the young man holding him.

"W-Why?" Chris asked.

"You're our only hope." said the woman. "You're the only one that can save us all. Everybody in here and out there need you."

Chris swallowed, taking in this information.

"Please." said the woman. "I know you helped my father today."

Chris looked up. "That man was your father?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. He came and told us how you saved him from those demons."

Chris looked down and didn't say anything.

"We know you're not like your brother." said the woman.

Chris looked up at her. That sentence seemed to hit home because he swallowed ready to talk again.

"But...I can't orb out of here without Wyatt knowing." he said.

"Don't worry, we know of a place you can get out." said the man holding him.

Chris didn't say anything, thinking about what had all been said.

"So will you do it? Will you try and save us?" the woman asked with a pleading look in her eyes.

Chris hesitated. He didn't know what to do...He wanted to help these people so badly...but leave Wyatt? Wyatt was the only family he had left...

"Please." said a little girl from the corner.

Chris looked over at her and the other children and he knew what he had to do. He had to save these people. He had to save them all, including the ones living in fear in the city. Because they needed him to do this. They didn't deserve what Wyatt and his demons were doing to them. They were innocent...

Chris nodded. "Okay I'll do it. But you'll need to get me out."

The woman smiled gratefully and hugged him. He hugged her back and let go.

"Thank you so much." she said.

Chris nodded at her with a small smile but really his insides were churning. How exactly was he going to save them?

"Come on we'll show you the way out." said the man that had been holding him but had let go woman hugged him.

"What, now?" he asked them.

"Yes now. Wyatt is in a meeting so it's the best time." said the woman. She took hold of his elbow and pulled him over to a vent. She took of the vent cover.

"David will go first then you follow him okay?" she said gesturing with her head at the young man.

"Um okay." said Chris.

David bent down and climbed into the vent. Chris was hesitant for a moment but then followed him. The woman gestured for the middle aged man to follow next and then she turned to the children.

"You lot wait here." she said. She walked over to the door and locked it then turned back to them again. "We'll be back."

She walked over to the vent, bent down and climbed inside. The sisters and Leo watched her go then turned to each other.

"So...what do we do now?" Phoebe asked.

"Follow them?" Leo suggested.

"You want me, the heavily pregnant woman, to crawl through a frickin' vent!" Piper exclaimed.

"Piper you've still got three months to go." said Paige.

"Yea three months aint that long and have you by any chance heard of premature labour!" Piper said snappily.

"I'm sure crawling through a vent won't cause you that much stress." said Phoebe.

"Oh you think!"

"Piper come on." said Paige grabbing hold of one of her arms and pulling her towards the vent. "Do you want to learn more about Chris or not?"

"Well actually I think we've seen enough now!" said Piper.

"Piper just go." said Phoebe impatiently.

Piper glared at her but turned around and slowly bent down so that she was on her knees whilst muttering "Why do I have to go first?"

She clambered into the vent. "It's a bit of a tight squeeze, what with the large pregnant belly taking up most the room and all!" she called from inside.

"Just keep moving missy!" Phoebe called back. She bent down and got in the vent behind her. They crawled forward so that Paige and Leo could get in.

"This isn't exactly the most comfortable of situations I've been in." said Paige as they crawled.

"Yea well trying being six months pregnant and doing it!" Piper called to to her from the front.

"Piper zip it!" Phoebe said.

"Don't tell me to zip it or I might just stop!" retorted Piper. She stopped.

"Piper! We don't have time for you trying to get back at me!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Ow! Paige!"

Paige, who hadn't seen Phoebe stop had crawled right into the back of her.

"Sorry, I didn't see you stop- Ow! Leo!"

"Sorry." said Leo. "What's the hold up?"

"Piper's being stubborn." said Phoebe.

"No I'm not! We have a situation up the front here!" Piper said.

"What kind of situation?" Leo asked.

"Right or left?" Piper asked.

"Oh Jesus..." Paige muttered.

"Wait shhh!" Phoebe said hurriedly.

They all went silent. The faint noise of voices could be heard.

"Where are those voices coming from?" Phoebe asked.

They listened again.

"Left." said Piper and she began to crawl again. They turned the bend and a light could be faintly seen far up ahead.

"I see a light!" Piper called to her sisters and Leo.

"Good, crawl faster!" said Phoebe.

"Phoebe!" Piper said in a warning tone.

They eventually got to the end of the vent and Piper awkwardly climbed out with her sisters and Leo following closely behind her. They saw that Chris and the three people were in the small stone walled room they emerged into.

"Over here." said the woman, gesturing with her hand and walking over to one wall which had piles of stuff in front of it.

Chris walked over and stood beside her as she and David moved the mixture of wood and boxes away from the wall. When they were finished a hole only just big enough for Chris to be able to get through was seen.

"There it is. We've been making it for months now. You go through that hole then drop down into the tunnel we dug and then you follow that until you come to a dead end. A hatch will be above you, you go up through that and you will come out into a street, we're not sure which one." said David.

"Wait, why didn't you's just use this tunnel to get out of here?" Chris asked them.

"And then what?" said the woman. "We'd just end up getting killed out there."

"You have to hurry." said David. "Before a demon realises you're gone."

Chris nodded. "Okay."

He turned to them. "Thanks for getting me out."

"No problem." said David.

"We'd do anything for a chance of freedom." said the woman.

Chris looked at the middle aged man. He hadn't said one word to him since he'd been dragged into the room.

"Oh he can't speak." said the woman almost reading his mind. "A demon cut out his tongue."

"I'm sorry." Chris said looking at the man. "I'll do what I can to save you. To save all of you."

The man nodded, his eyes glittering gratefully. He stuck out his hand and Chris shook it. Chris turned to the hole in the wall, ready to go when suddenly screaming could be heard through the vent.

"Oh no!" the woman exclaimed. "The children!"

"Demons." muttered David worriedly as they ran towards the vent.

"Go! Hurry!" the woman called to Chris as the middle aged man crawled into the vent. "And be careful. Remember, you're mankind's only chance."

"No pressure." Chris thought as he nodded his head. She crawled into the vent.

"Oh and be careful when you're going into no orbing zones." said David. "If you get into trouble you won't be able to orb away."

"Okay." Chris said.

David bent down and crawled into the vent. Chris waited for a moment before turning to the hole again, taking a deep breath, bending down and climbing inside. He climb hesitantly into the tunnel which was down from a ledge and then crawled forwards.

"Before any of you say anything, I am NOT climbing into that hole!" Piper said as her sisters and Leo turned to her.

"Oh come _on_ Piper!" Paige said.

"No! I already crawled through a vent and I am not crawling through a tunnel when we have no idea how long it is!"

"It won't be that long I'm sure." said Phoebe trying to convince her.

"I said no and that's that." said Piper crossing her arms over her chest.

Her sisters sighed in frustration.

"Fine. We'll just not see the rest of Chris's life and not get any more answers." said Paige crossing her arms as well.

"Paige." Piper said in a warning tone.

"Yes Piper?" Paige said raising her eyebrows at her older sister.

Piper was about to open her mouth to say something when they were being rushed to another memory. When they reappeared they saw they were in a ruined street. They all gasped. Almost all of the buildings were in ruins, there were random fires burning here and there and most of the road they were on was dug up.

"Hey look!" Leo called pointing to someone running down the street in their direction. It was Chris.

As he ran past them, they were suddenly levitated a few feet into the air and rushed after him. They stayed silent and watched him as he seemingly ran for his life.

He ran faster and faster, his breath coming out in short quick gasps. He could hear them behind them as could the sisters and Leo and they turned around to see what the noises were coming from. It was a large group of demons chasing him. Chris willed his legs to go faster even though they felt like lead and there was a fierce burning in his chest. He got to the end of the so-called street, made a quick turn to his left and sprinted alongside the next line of crumbling buildings and debris. An energy ball whizzed past his head, only missing it by inches. He could almost hear the ends of his hair singeing. Knowing that he wasn't going to get away from them the way he was going, Chris made a quick turn into one of the more stable concrete buildings. He nearly stumbled on some fallen bricks as he ran towards a flight of stairs straight ahead of him. He could hear his pursuers knocking bricks to the side as they chased after him and he quickly raced up the stairs to the next floor. When he got there he realised what a stupid mistake it had been to go there in the first place. Now they had him trapped in the building.

"Shit!" he cursed under his breath.

Piper tutted at his language but she went silent again to watch him.

Spinning around on the spot quickly he looked for a way out. He saw another flight of stairs on the other side of the room and, seeing there was no other option, sprinted towards them. He climbed up them quickly and got to the next floor. He saw yet another flight of stairs ahead of him and raced up them ones too. When he emerged he saw he was on the flat roof of the building. There were a large number of cracks going along it but Chris didn't have time to be cautious. He looked around desperately, wishing that he wasn't in a no-orbing zone at that moment in time. He saw a neighbouring building to his right and throwing a look down the flight of stairs he heard the demons getting alarmingly close. He closed his eyes.

"Why me?" he groaned.

He looked at the neighbouring building and reluctantly began sprinting towards the edge of the building he was standing on. As he reached the edge he clenched his teeth and jumped as far as he could. Piper and her sisters squealed as he jumped over the large gap.

Chris closed his eyes and waited for the feeling of falling downwards but it never came and his feet touched solid brick, making a great wave of relief wash over him. He opened his eyes but he couldn't keep his balance and he fell to his knees, scraping them and the palms of his hands. He winced but quickly scrambled to his feet. He tore a glance behind him and he saw the group of demons standing on the other building. They moved backwards a bit and Chris sighed in relief, thinking they were retreating. Then the demons rushed forwards and rocketed of the edge towards him. Chris's eyes widened in surprise and he sprinted blindly in the other direction. He saw the stairs leading down to the floor below him and he sped down them, jumping over the gaps where steps had crumbled away. He reached the next floor and then ran down the stairs of that floor to the next one. He turned his head to see if he could see the demons. He could hear them coming down the steps he had just exited. He was about to turn his head back round again when his foot touched nothingness and he gasped as he feel through an unseen hole in the floor. He landed hard on his back on the cement floor of the room beneath him, knocking the air out of his lungs. The sisters and Leo watched him worriedly. He lay, gasping for breath for a moment and wearily stood up. He staggered forward but he managed to regain his balance before he fell again. He shook his legs and arms to check if anything was broken, and when he could find nothing wrong he ran out of the building. Looking down both ways of the street, Chris decided to run left. He was so out of breath he thought he was going to pass out but he kept running.

Another energy ball whizzed past him and hit a knocked over dustbin to his right. Another two energy balls came after that but again they missed. Chris clenched his teeth and made a sharp turn to the right, hoping to shake the demons from his trail. They were right behind him now. He could hear them. He continued sprinting down the ruin filled street but suddenly he felt an excruciating pain on the back of his knees. He fell to the ground with a yell. Rolling onto his side he looked and saw a large burn on his leg. He'd obviously been hit by one of the energy balls. He gritted his teeth against the pain and sat up. He looked ahead of him and saw the large group of demons racing towards him with grins of triumph on their faces. He thought desperately of something he could do. He didn't even attempt to stand up because he knew he wouldn't be able to. He was about to just accept the fact that the demons were going to get him when he was struck with an idea. Noticing the two buildings on either side of the demons he quickly raised his hands to them. Closing his eyes, he put as much energy and concentration as he could into pulling the buildings with telekinesis. He could hear them crumbling as he pulled on them and he gave another burst of energy. They were almost there but Chris wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to pull on them for. He gave one final burst of energy and he felt the buildings give in. He heard them come crumbling down on the unexpecting demons who screamed as they were buried in the rubble. Then there was silence. Chris glanced wearily at the wreck ahead of him before he collapsed in exhaustion. The last thing he heard were people yelling before he let the darkness engulf him…

He could hear voices. The sisters and Leo could hear them too and they strained to see anything. However, all there was was darkness. Black darkness pressing in on them.

"Why can't we see anything?" Phoebe asked Leo.

"Maybe it's because Chris can't see anything but he can hear it so we're hearing what he's hearing...or something along those lines." Leo replied.

"Shhh I'm trying to listen!" Piper snapped at them.

Chris strained his ears to hear the voices. They were muffled but he could just make out what was being said...

"Do you think he's okay? He looks pretty beat up." said a man.

"We should probably get him to a whitelighter back at base." someone else said. A woman this time.

"Yeah let's g-

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! For all we know he could be a demon!" another man said.

"What! They think I'm a demon?" Chris thought.

"Well from the look of things he was running from the demons. I found demon remains in some of that rubble. And he doesn't look like a demon. _And _he's only a kid." said another woman.

"Well he could be a young warlock. Age and appearances can be deceitful Keisha! And also it's kind of fortunate that the buildings fell just as the demons were passing wasn't it?" said the 2nd man sarcastically.

"He's got a scorch mark on the back of his knees! Obviously either a fire or energy ball thrown by a demon! If he was a demon why would other demons be chasing after him and attacking him!" the 1st woman snapped.

"Well maybe he betrayed them! We all know that Wyatt doesn't show any mercy to anyone. Not even demons." the 2nd man argued.

"Aw come on! He's just a kid! He needs our help!" the 1st man insisted.

"Maybe we should call Darryl, he'll know what to do." said the 2nd woman.

"Darryl? As in uncle Darryl?" Chris thought. The sisters and Leo were thinking something along those lines too.

"We don't need Darryl! We can't trust this_ kid_ no matter how young he is! We don't know anything about him! And anyway, he looks around 15 years old. Not _that _young." said the 2nd man.

"Fifteen? Try seventeen you moron!" Chris thought angrily.

"Fifteen is under eighteen so therefore he's still a kid!" said the 2nd woman.

"Fine. That aside, we still don't know anything about him!" exclaimed the 2nd man.

"Well why don't we wake him up and ask him!" the 1st man retorted.

"Ask him? Ask him! What's the point in that? He'll just lie!" the 2nd man half-yelled.

"We don't know that he's evil! For all we know he's just as good as we are!" the 2nd woman reasoned.

"But-

"Just shut up okay! We save innocents all the time! This time isn't any different!"" the 1st woman yelled.

Chris felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Hey kid! Kid wake up!" said the 1st man loudly giving his shoulder a shake.

Chris went to snap his eyes open but when his eyes were only about a fraction of the way open a sharp pain shot through his head. He quickly shut them but the pain stayed. He tried again to open his eyes and managed to open them slowly with difficulty. His head was pounding but his surroundings snapped into focus and the sisters and Leo were finally able to see too. A bald man in about hislate thirties was leaning over him. He was quite tall with broad shoulders and muscular arms. Apart from his intimidating size he had a kind face and gentle eyes with a few faint laughter lines at the corners of them.

"He's awake! Hey kid, how you feeling?" the man asked him.

Chris could only groan in reply as more pain shot through his head. He tried moving but his whole body ached. Probably from running so much.

"Not very good then I take it."

"Do you remember your name?" a woman with straight red hair in about her mid forties asked bending down beside the man. She had a few faint frown lines on her forehead and there was a hint of crows feet at the side of her eyes.

Chris took a deep breath and tried to speak. Only another groan escaped his mouth. He tried again and managed to croak out his first name.

"C-Chris."

"Chris? Okay Chris, I'm Kina, this is Drogan," she pointed to the bald man. "Keisha," she pointed to the other woman. "and Sean." she pointed to the other man. "Do you remember what happened?"

Chris could feel himself burning up which was quite strange to say the least. Since when did running and getting a burn on your leg make your temperature rise?

"Who are you? B-before I tell you anything I want to know." Chris said with difficulty. He was taking short, quick breaths and he kept stuttering when he talked. Something was seriously wrong.

The adults around him glanced at each other and Chris knew they were contemplating on whether to tell him or not.

"Look I know that you d-don't trust m-me but in all fairness why should I trust you?" he asked eyeing them closely.

"He has got a point." said Drogan.

"Okay…we are members of the Resistance." said Keisha. She looked the youngest out of the group with short brown hair and a delicate face. Possibly around 21-23 years old?

Sean glared at her.

"Keisha! Don't just go telling him that! He could be a-

"Demon." Kina finished flatly. She sighed at him angrily. "When are you going to grow up! God, you're 29 years old and you act younger than him!" Kina said pointing at Chris.

"I do not!" Sean protested.

"You've just proved my point." Kina muttered.

"Resistance?" Chris questioned.

"We'll explain later." said Kina.

Chris was sick of laying down and tried to sit up by pushing up with his elbows. The energy completely left him and he collapsed again but Drogan caught him before he cracked his head off the ground.

"Whoa steady there. Just lie down okay?"

Chris nodded and Drogan lowered him back to the ground. Abandoning the last question she asked him, Kina asked him another.

"Do you remember your full name Chris?" she asked.

Chris hesitated not sure if he should answer. He didn't know these people. But then again they did sound genuinely concerned and for some reason he felt like he could trust them. Well except that obnoxious Sean guy. He fought against the pain coursing through his body and opened his mouth to speak. It was a huge effort and he felt it sapping his energy. He closed his eyes.

"My name is….is…Christopher P-Perry H-H-Halliwell." he whispered with great effort before he passed out.

The Resistance members stared at the young boy in shock as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Halliwell? As in the Charmed Ones Halliwell? As in Wyatt Halliwell!" Sean yelled in disbelief.

"Oh my god this is Wyatt's brother! Christopher Perry Halliwell! Whoa!" Keisha said.

"I knew it! He is evil! His brother is Wyatt Halliwell!" Sean exclaimed loudly.

"That doesn't mean anything! Just because his brother turned out evil doesn't mean he is too! Just look at the family they come from! They were raised by the bloomin' Charmed Ones for gods sake!" Kina said.

"Yea you tell him girl!" said Phoebe punching the air. Her sisters and Leo looked at her with their eyebrows raised and she lowered her hand slowly, cleared her throat and looked back at the people.

"Yea!" agreed Drogan. "And anyway, if they were on the same side why would demons be chasing him? Surely they'd know that Wyatt would have their heads when he found out?"

"Maybe the demons don't like him and are trying to kill him before Wyatt finds out. Maybe they don't care that he'll kill them because they just want the satisfaction of killing the kid first!" said Sean.

"Or maybe they're not on the same side and Wyatt is trying to capture him! Your suggestions are possible too but I just think that it's a bit strange that demons would be chasing him and trying to hurt him if he was on their side!" argued Kina.

Sean opened his mouth to argue more with the older woman but Drogan cut him off.

"Look we need to get back to base. It's getting dark and we definitely don't want to be here when all the other demons come out to play if you know what I mean."

"You're right." said Kina. "Let's go."

The others nodded and Drogan bent down beside Chris. Hooking one arm under his knees and the other around his back he lifted Chris from the ground and they left quickly for base with the sisters and Leo following closely behind them.

* * *

Soooo what do you think about this chapter then? As some of you may have noticed, I incorporated the first chapter of "Chris Perry – The years before his Trip to the Past" in this chapter. It was really from this story that the idea for that story came from so I thought I'd add that chapter into it. I took a page out because it wouldn't have fitted in and I tweaked it a tiny bit so it'd make more sense but it's basically the same story it was before I took it down. So now it's a story within a story because what will happen in the next chapters of this story would have happened in that story! Sooo if you were reading that story and you liked it, you are now able to read what would have happened in it! So everyone's happy! 

ANYway, enough of that. Please review! Oh and long reviews will be rewarded with the new batches of imaginary cookies I baked! ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Oh. My. God. It's been _ages _since my last update! I'm sooo sorry! I've been busy with other stuff which isn't really an excuse but it's the only one I have. Oh! And I had some writers block but yet again, that isn't really an excuse. Please forgive me! –gets on knees- I'll give you pink glitter!...

Thanks so much to everyone that has stuck by this story so far and everyone that reviewed the last chapter. You guys rock!

Now let's get on with it shall we?

* * *

"Where are we?" Piper asked no-one in particular. 

They couldn't see anything. They were in total darkness and they realised it must be because they were seeing what Chris was seeing. Which was nothing because he was unconscious.

"I have no idea." Leo answered.

Suddenly a golden light started dancing in front of their eyes and the eyes of the youngest Halliwell.

It was a warm, golden glow which was a good contrast to the hard metal he was lying on, cool against his back. The glow moved from his face, all the way down his body to his legs. The burning pain that was making him clench his teeth slowly ebbed away until it was gone altogether.

Chris clenched his eyes tightly and then slowly, inch by inch, he opened them. He gazed at the face above him, blinking to try and ease the blurriness.

"How are you feeling?"

Chris blinked again and the woman came into sharper focus. The sisters and Leo squinted in the light that suddenly lit their vision, revealing the room and the two people in it.

"Wha…?" Chris mumbled incoherently. His head was swimming and his tongue felt clumsy in his mouth.

"Are you feeling better?" the woman pressed. Her long black hair was tied in a messy ponytail and there were a few tell tale lines on his face, telling Chris, the sisters and Leo that she was in her late thirties/early forties.

Chris swallowed and slowly nodded. The constant ache from bumps and scrapes he'd had over the past couple of weeks was no longer there and the absence felt strange.

The woman smiled slightly. "Good. It took me over fifteen minutes to heal you completely. You had more injuries than we originally thought."

"We?" Chris croaked as he pushed himself up. His throat was scratchily dry.

"The rest of my faction. There's four factions all together. The four people that found you brought you to me so I could heal you." the woman explained.

She got up and walked over to a run down sink, her boots clomping on the metal floor. She took the glass that was sitting by the tap and filled it half way with water. The pipes gurgled and spluttered noisily and with a squeak, she turned the tap off. As she was doing this, Piper turned her attention to her youngest son and suppressed the urge to try and fling her arms around him. Instead she rubbed her stomach gently.

"Here." the woman said gently, walking back over and handing Chris the glass.

"Thank you." Chris replied, remembering his manners before gulping the cold liquid down eagerly. It soothed his sore throat almost straight away and he felt refreshed as he placed the glass down beside him.

The sisters and Leo looked around the small room with interest. The floor was metal plated and the walls had once been plastered but the plaster was now chipped and crumbling. There was a small, very uncomfortable looking bed in the corner, a small desk with lots of sheets of information strewn across it and a dilapidated sink against the far wall. A battered looking door was on the same wall as the sink and they weren't the only ones wondered what lay on the other side.

"Come on, I guess I should give you a tour." said the woman said when she noticed Chris looking at the door.

She gripped the handle of the door and pulled it open, gesturing with her other hand for Chris to step out. Chris got clumsily to his feet and hesitantly went ahead of her with the Charmed Ones and Leo following closely behind them.

Outside the door they looked around in amazement. The place was huge and incredibly noisy. All the noise seemed to be people's voices but he couldn't see anyone. Chris turned his head and looked quizzically at the woman who closed the door behind them.

She gestured for him to follow her and he got in step with her as she led him over to a railing. She nodded her head down at the space below and the sisters and Leo gasped along with Chris as they looked over.

Crowds of people, hundreds of them, were all down below in what seemed to be a mall. Chris frowned. All the malls had been shut or destroyed after Wyatt had taken over; demons, of course, having no need for them. But this one was full of people talking, some singing, others huddled together sleeping. The abandoned shops were filled with people too and the large fountain that had once stood magnificent in the middle was now empty of water with people's belongings covering the tiles.

"Welcome to the Resistance." the woman said calmly and Chris looked at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"Who are all these people?" he asked.

"Survivors." the woman simply replied. "Most of them are mortals, some witches, a few whitelighters. We found this place when Wyatt first took over and used it for hiding. A spell protects us from demons; makes this place invisible to them."

"So…they live here?"

The woman nodded. "Yes. All of their homes have been destroyed. This place is a refuge for them. We can provide clean water and food and most important of all, protection from Wyatt and his demons."

Chris didn't say anything to this new information and instead leant over the railing again to watch the people.

All the ages were varied. He noticed a group of old men sat together on camp chairs, laughing and wheezing about old times. A group of children were playing tag, carefully manoeuvring around people as they laughed and chased each other. Some old ladies were gossiping with each other and there were loads of young men and woman, holding each other as they talked about unimportant things. Chris wondered how most of them seemed to be happy. All the death and destruction that was going on outside of this place; Chris wondered how anyone could be happy ever again.

"It's easy for them to forget in here." the woman said, as if reading his thoughts. "They're not looking over their shoulders anymore or worrying if they'll be next to die in one of the demons' raids. They can relax and let us take care of it."

There was an underlying tone of bitterness in her voice as she said the last sentence. As if she resented the fact that all those people relied on them to fix everything.

"I'm Karen by the way." the woman said, the bitterness being replaced by a friendly introduction.

"I'm-

"Oh I know who you are." Karen said, cutting him off. "Keisha told me, rather excitedly I might add."

Chris avoided her eyes and looked away. There was a silence as Karen waited for Chris to say something. Finally he cleared his throat.

"I'm not like him." he said quietly.

Karen's eyes were gentle as she nodded.

"I can already tell."

Chris finally managed to lift his eyes and look at her. She was looking at him almost sympathetically as if she understood the pain he was going through. But of course, Chris knew she'd never be able to fully understand.

"Thanks."

"I'm wise enough to know that just because you share the same DNA as that psycho, it doesn't mean that you're evil yourself. Most people will realise that." said Karen.

"But some won't." Chris said quietly.

Karen sighed. "Some may be a bit wary at first. But it just means you'll have to show them they can trust you."

"And how will I do that?"

"Well, you could always join the Resistance."

"What? No way is he joining something as dangerous as this!" Piper said firmly and Leo nodded in agreement.

"I don't think you have much say in the matter Piper." said Phoebe quietly as they looked at Chris.

He was staring at Karen in shock.

"What?" he said, taken a back by what she'd just said.

"You could join the Resistance. Against Wyatt." said Karen.

Chris blinked and swallowed. He looked away from her as he mulled it over. Joining the Resistance was one thing but going against Wyatt, is own brother? Did he have it in him to do that?

"Do you think he will?" Paige asked her sisters and brother-in-law quietly.

"I'm pretty certain." said Leo even though he hated doing so.

Karen was watching Chris calmly and when she saw him hesitate she sighed.

"Why don't you make up your mind later? You can meet some of the other members, see what we do. It might make it clearer for you." she said kindly.

Chris looked up at her with a relieved look on his face.

"Thank you." he said genuinely. At least he didn't have to make such a pressing decision immediately.

Karen smiled. "No problem. Come on, we better get you something to eat. You must be starving."

"Well duh." Piper muttered, taking in her son's thin body. He'd lost a lot of weight since the earlier memories.

Chris nodded his head eagerly and followed her at a quick pace as she led him away. The sisters and Leo hurried after them. They were led down wide corridors passing many doors and eventually they came to a stop. The sound of people talking came from the room they'd stopped outside of and the sisters and Leo waited for Karen to open the door.

She keyed a code into the small keypad placed where a handle should have been and she waited for a moment. There was a small beeping sound and the door slid open, revealing the brightly lit room inside.

Karen stepped inside and gestured for Chris to follow her. He looked in hesitantly and slowly stepped inside with the sisters and Leo following in closely so they didn't get shut out.

There was a group of people sitting at a long table and they turned to look at him. He looked back at them, not sure if he should say something.

"Look who's awake." said Kina with a kind smile.

Chris smiled back slightly as he recognised her, feeling more comfortable.

"Come take a seat." said Drogan, patting the space on the bench beside him.

Chris was hesitant at first but then walked over, his eyes scanning the room cautiously. The sisters and Leo followed him over and stood beside the table, watching. Chris sat down beside Drogan and warily looked at them. He didn't know how to act around them. Keisha, the youngest of the group, flashed a kind smile in his direction then went back to writing on a piece of paper laid out in front of her. Sean was the only one that didn't smile. Instead he nodded stiffly and also went back to his work but Chris (and the sisters and Leo for that matter) didn't miss the untrusting look in his eyes.

"So how are you feeling?" Kina asked.

"Much better." Chris replied and he looked briefly at Karen as she sat down.

"Yea our Karen's a miracle worker." said Drogan with a smile.

"Oh please." Karen said, waving her hand dismissively.

Kina stood up and looked at Chris again.

"You must be starving." she said, repeating Karen's earlier words.

Chris nodded eagerly and watched her as she walked over to a large cauldron looking thing that was sat on a large stove. There was a long metal ladle inside of it and she collected a large scoop of what could only be described as sick coloured goo. Piper looked at it in disgust, wishing she could throw that stuff away and give her son a _proper _meal.

Kina poured the sloppy "food" into a rectangle tin container and walked back to the table, grabbing a spoon on her way. She placed the food on the table.

"Here you go. It's not much b-

Kina was cut off by Chris taking the spoon out of her hand and starting to wolf down to mixture hungrily. He hadn't eaten in days and his stomach was aching from the gnawing emptiness.

He noticed them staring at him and he looked up, swallowing.

"What?" he said.

Drogan shook his head. "Nothing, we just haven't seen anyone ever eat that crap as eagerly before."

Chris blushed slightly and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I've not eaten in days." he said.

"Hey don't apologise." said Kina. "At least someone is grateful for it."

Chris smiled slightly at her and went back to eating. Kina and Drogan started speaking about recent demon raids and Keisha and Sean continued working. When he was finished, Chris put the spoon down and at the same time, Sean put down his pen.

"So," he began. "What happened to you?"

Chris was slightly taken a back by the question but then swallowed.

"I was chased by demons, one of the fireballs hit me and before I passed out I made the buildings fall on top of them." he said.

"No I don't mean that." said Sean. "What happened to you _before _that? Where were you?"

"Oh Sean don't start." said Kina, exasperated.

"Start what? I'm just curious." said Sean, resting his arms on the table.

He turned his attention back to Chris, waiting for him to answer.

"I was with Wyatt." said Chris, seeing no point in lying.

"He's gonna eat him alive." Phoebe groaned, looking at Sean.

"At his mansion?" Sean asked.

Chris nodded and Sean raised his eyebrows slightly.

"So you didn't try to stop him from doing any of this?" he asked.

"Sean." said Drogan in a warning tone.

"What? As if you weren't wondering the same thing." Sean snapped.

"Just leave it." Keisha spoke up, giving Sean a light dig in the ribs.

"Well did you?" Sean repeated to Chris, undeterred.

Chris looked back at him silently. He was scared of telling the truth because even though he'd said stuff to Wyatt he'd never actually _tried _to stop him from hurting the innocents and destroying the city. And it wasn't as if he hadn't known what was going on.

"What was he supposed to do Sean?" said Kina rhetorically before Chris could even think of what to say. "He's just a kid."

"But he's his brother. That automatically gives him the responsibility." said Sean, his eyes set coldly on the youngest Halliwell brother. Chris lowered his eyes guiltily.

"Oh leave him alone! It's not his fault his brother is the way he is!" Keisha protested, throwing her pen down angrily.

"I know that. But he could have spoken up about it couldn't he?" said Sean, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I did!" Chris said, finally lifting his eyes and setting them on Sean.

"Oh he finally speaks." Sean said sarcastically. "So what did you say huh?"

"I..I…" Chris trailed off. He didn't know what to say to him. _Had _he spoken up about it?

"Silence speaks louder than 1000 words eh?" Sean said coldly.

He looked away from Chris, a hint of disgust evident in his eyes. Chris looked down at his hands, guilt twisting painfully in his stomach.

"Oh I just want to kill that little…" Piper trailed off as she clenched her hands angrily, her eyes burning into Sean.

"I'm with you." agreed Leo and Piper's sisters nodded.

They turned their attention to Kina who seemed to feel the same way. If looks could kill Sean would be six feet under in a wooden box by now.

"There was no need for that." she shot at him through gritted teeth.

"Wasn't there?" Sean retorted sharply. He wasn't looking at her and had begun writing on the sheets of paper again.

"No there wasn't." said Drogan, his voice just as sharp. He glared at Sean angrily.

"Whatever." Sean muttered.

"Don't take any notice of him Chris." said Keisha, not taking her glaring eyes of Sean.

Chris didn't respond and instead gazed down at his hands as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Maybe it'd be a good idea if we all got some sleep." said Karen, speaking up for the first time since the argument started.

"There's too much to do." said Sean, not taking his eyes of his writing.

"Well I think a small nap sounds great." said Drogan and he got up from the table.

"Oh yea that's it, just pile it all on us why don't you." Sean said more to himself than anyone else but Drogan still heard him.

"Watch it sunshine. You're treading on a _very _thin line." Drogan growled at him.

Sean ignored him and Drogan let out a frustrated sigh.

"I'll be back in half an hour." he said gruffly and he left the room without another word.

"You just cause problems you do." Kina snapped at Sean and she too left the room.

Sean didn't respond and Keisha stood up.

"I think we should _all _take a break." she said. "Right Sean?"

"Nope." Sean replied.

"Sean come on." said Karen as Keisha flounced out of the room after her friends.

"Oh fine!" Sean exclaimed, flinging his pen down and standing up.

"Good." said Karen with a sigh and she gestured for Chris to follow her. Chris stood up and went after her as she walked through the doorway. The sisters and Leo trailed after him.

Then just as he was about to walk out the room, Sean outstretched his arm in front of him, stopping him from going forwards. Chris looked at him after glancing at the doorway Karen had just left through.

"They may all be quick to trust you but believe you me, I'm sure not. There's two types of evil, _Chris_. People who do evil things and people who see evil things being done and don't try to stop them. In my eyes, you're just as bad as that brother of yours." Sean snarled at him.

And without waiting for Chris to reply he left the room after the others, leaving Chris to feel worse if it were possible and his mother, father and aunts wanting to wring his neck.

* * *

Please, _please _review! If you do I'll give you…imaginary cookies! And believe me, I make _great _imaginary cookies. :D 

The next story that will be updated is All He Ever Wanted.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
